Here On Earth
by Sarajo30
Summary: Princess Carman of Asgard finds herself in a new world being protected by people Thor trusts with her life. As she learns the ways of Midgard, and makes friends with Earth's mightiest heroes she harbors a great secret that Thor made her promise to keep. But as relationships grow, the lies, and the distrust does more harm than good for everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here again?" Clint Barton muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Because it's our job." Natasha Romanoff replied with a smirk.

They both stood as they watched Nick Fury walk to the middle of a deserted field. Natasha looked around and wondered if they could possibly get anymore in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention it was hot. Scorching hot. Of course, they were in the middle of New Mexico in the dead of summer.

Clint bounced on his feet as he looked around. There wasn't much to look at. Just dried up grass, dirt and the hot sun blaring down at them. "Think he'd let us wait in the van ?"

"Would you stop? You're worse than a child." Natasha scolded rolling his eyes. Neither one was sure why they were, only that Fury had requested their attendance. They were two of them happened to be on the base when Fury got his secret message.

"I'm just saying. It's hundred degrees cooler in the van." Clint grumbled, rubbing his arm on his sweaty forehead. He was ready to be blasted by Nat again when suddenly the sky opened up. Craning his neck back, he watched as clouds started to swirl. "Thor?"

"Has to be." Natasha mumbled quietly as she wondered why Thor was coming. They hadn't spoken to him in a few months and he only appeared when they needed his help. Natasha closed her eyes at the strong flash of light then opened them to see Thor and a woman in the strange circle that marked the Gods arrival.

Xxxxx

Carman stood close to her cousin, her eyes taking in her surroundings while the rest of her tried not to panic. She jumped at Thor's laugh as he moved to the large man in black leather.

"Fury!" Thor put his arms around Fury in a big hug. "You look good."

"You too." Fury stepped away, smoothing down his jacket he wore despite of the heat, as his eye moved to the woman. "This her?"

"Yes." Thor distracted replied as he spotted two of his team members. "Natasha! Clint!" He swooped them up in a bone crushing embrace. "Still puny."

"Yeah." Clint coughed as he was put on his feet. "What's up big guy?"

"I appreciate your help. I didn't know what else to do." Thor motioned to Carman. "Come. Come. These are my friends."

Carman eyed the strangers, but moved closer. Her hands were shaking so she squeezed them tight to her side. In less than a few hours her world had turned on its side which in turned had her in a whole new world. Literally. Thor had assured her that he had friends that could help them. The two in front of them looked less than friendly and it made Carman slightly nauseous. The woman critically eyed her and Carman felt lacking as the woman's hard eyed cut to hers. The woman was beautiful, if not a little rough around the edges. All the leather was off putting, not to mention the blank but always alert stare she was getting. The man wore dark pants, and a shirt with a vest. Carman noticed the guns on his side. The dark glasses hid his eyes, but Carman could easily tell they missed nothing. His body was tense and ready to spring into action at moment's notice.

"What's this about?" Natasha asked glancing between the Asgardians and Fury.

Thor's face lost his greeting smile, briefly glancing at the woman beside him. "War has come to Asgard. Our people fought, still fight, but I fear we won't be able to withhold much more." Thor let out a weary sigh.

"Is it Loki?" Clint asked, his mind still fresh and full of the memories of Loki and what he had done to him. He still suffered nightmares, years later.

"No. Loki…died." Thor cleared his throat, before continuing. "This threat is from another realm. Enemies of Asgard."

"What do you need us for?" Natasha questioned. Surely he didn't want them to go to Asgard to help fight. Natasha would always help her team, but the thought of going to another world…made her nervous.

Thor turned to the woman beside him, a bittersweet smile on his face. "This is Carman. Next to me she is in line to take the throne. She is my cousin. My father's sister's daughter." The two assassins nodded to the woman, but didn't say a word. "I need her safe in case…."

"In case you are killed." Fury bluntly supplied.

"Yes." Thor nodded, his face grim. "I won't leave my people. I will fight with them. But as long as there is an heir…Asgard is almost impossible to overtake. So please…keep her safe."

"We will." Fury promised with a nod. Clint and Natasha also gave a nod.

Thor turned to Carman, who stood still next to him. "You'll be safe here."

"I don't want to be here." Carman softly spoke, her eyes dancing to the others.

Thor took her arm, moving her away so they could speak. "I need to know you are safe. I can't do what I need to do if you are in the middle of the fight."

"I can fight too." Carman lifted her chin. So many times she was overlooked and patted on her hand like a small child. Others thought her weak, a spoiled princess. All they saw was a petite girl with soft hands and quiet nature.

"No." Thor snapped, rubbing her forehead. "I can't risk it. Asgard can't risk it. Please, Carman. Do this for me."

Carman mentally sighed, knowing what he was doing. Ever since she could walk she had adored Thor. He was like the big brother she never had. He was also one of her only friends. Sure, she was surrounded by people all day, but none of them really knew her. They were around her for what they thought she could do for them. All her girlfriends wanted an in to be near Thor or Loki. They never wanted to be real friends with her. The thought of Loki shot a pang through her heart. No one could ever convince her that he was the evil monster they wanted to portray him as. To her, he was the quiet, soft spoken boy that would stay up late at night and read to her. She grieved desperately for him, as she knew Thor did. "They scare me."

Thor didn't need to ask whom she was talking about. It was easy to see she was frighten as she glanced over at the trio. "I trust them with my life and more importantly…with yours."

Carman's eyes cut back to his blue ones, the same shade as hers. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay."

Thor smiled, moving to hug her. She clung tightly to him. "I will be back for you."

"I'm holding you to that." Carman muttered into his chest. He gave her one more squeeze before stepping back. He tossed a wave to the three coming up behind her. Carman watched with tears in her eyes as he waited for Hemirall to take him back home. Back home without her. With a flash, he was gone and she was alone with total strangers.

"Come. Let's get back." Fury stated before turning and stomping back to the Jeep.

Natasha shared a look with Clint as tears rolled down the princess's cheek. She was never good at emotions and looked to Clint for help.

"Come on." Clint took Carman's elbow with a smile. "Back at base it's taco night."

"Wh…what's taco night." Carman stuttered as she fell in step with the two.

"Only the best night ever!" Clint exclaimed with a cheesy grin. "It's food. Ever have a taco?" Black curls bounced around her delicate face as she shook her head. Clint gasped. "How can you never have a taco?"

"We don't have taco's in Asgard." Carman murmured.

"Yeah…always knew that was a weird place." Clint muttered out of the side of his mouth. The surprise laugh from Carman made him grin bigger and he looked at Natasha who was smiling back at him in approval. Clint saw that the tears had stopped rolling down her cheeks. The instant protectiveness surprised him as he held the door open for her to get into the Jeep. He noticed her look wearily at the vehicle and hid a smile. "It's safe. I promise." She seemed to trust his words as she scooted over to let him slide in next to her. She was a small thing. Barely 5'5 he guessed. She had looked like a child next to Thor. But she was older than what he had first thought. There was maturity in her face and in her blue eyes. "How old are you?" He asked as Natasha started to drive them over the bumpy terrain.

Carman's face scrunched up as she struggled to remember what Thor told her. Time was different on Midgard. Slower. "Here I'm…twenty five…maybe."

"How old are you in Asgard?" Clint asked curiously.

"We really don't keep up with age, but I would say over nine hundred."

"Years? Damn woman!" Clint teased, earning another soft chuckle from her. He caught Nat's eye in the rearview mirror and shrugged.

Natasha winked back at Clint, knowing he was putting their guest as ease. He was good at that. Which was why he was her best friend. So many times he had kept her nerves and fears at bay. She was happy he was able to clear the scared look from the other woman's eyes. The rest of the ride back to base was filled with Clint asking Carman questions about Asgard. Instead of making things worse, the questions seemed to break Carman's shell as she answered each one happily.

"We're here." Clint nudged Carman as they pulled behind a large steel fence.

Carman looked out the window, her eyes taking in the stark, gray building. It was as long as it was wide. Men and woman dressed in uniform dotted the area. Carman looked down at her own silk, dress. It was what she always was expected to wear. She was a princess and had to look the part as her mother always told her. The Jeep stopped and Natasha jumped out, instantly opening the door. Carman took hold of her dress and started to get out. She was thankful when Clint appeared beside her, taking her hand and helping her down. She was sure she would fall flat on her face.

"I will leave you with Barton and Romanoff." Fury told her. "We'll stay here tonight and tomorrow we will fly to New York." With that he was gone, his long stride taking him inside quickly.

"New York." Carman whispered, the name extremely familiar with her. "Where Loki…."

"Yes." Natasha snapped before waving her towards a side door. "We stay at Stark Towers."

Carman nodded, a lump suddenly forming in her throat. She was already so far from home, but the thought of going any farther caused her heart to squeeze.

"Come on." Clint took her arm. "Let's find you a taco."

…

Carman walked in behind Natasha, her eyes taking in the stark and plain room. It was small, only big enough for a small bed and a nightstand with a lamp. There was a bathroom off to the right, just as small.

Natasha dropped a stack of clothes she had been carrying. "You can wear those. Slightly different than what…you have on, but more comfortable I'm sure. When we get to New York, we'll see about getting you clothes."

Carman nodded, unable to speak. Now…now that she was close to being alone her anxiety and fear were trying to take hold. She missed Clint, whose banter and humor had kept her from thinking. She had ate a taco. Well…honestly she had ate four. They were amazing and the fun she had as Clint and Natasha showed her how to make them had pushed all thoughts of home from her mind. But those thoughts were back and terrifying.

Natasha paused, watching the display of emotions move over her face. "Look. I know all this is…so different for you. But you are safe here and…while it's not home and you don't know us…Thor is family which make you the same."

Carman's eyes widen as she looked back at the woman in front of her. She had easily picked up that Natasha wasn't an emotional person or even friendly. Clint had compensated for that tonight and Carman knew that. So to hear such kind words from this intimating person, warmed her heart. "Thank you for that. Truly."

"Get some rest. We'll have a long day tomorrow." Natasha told her as she walked out, leaving her alone.

Carman took a shuddering breath before moving to pick up the clothes Natasha had left for her. Carman eyed the shirt, gray and soft. A smile danced on her lips as she picked up the pants made of the same soft material as the shirt. Oh, her mother would roll over if she knew her daughter was getting ready to put on pants. Pants were not acceptable for a lady, much less a princess. Carman took the clothes to the small bathroom, hoping to wash off before she changed. She eyed the shower, wondering if she could get it to work. While Asgard had many luxuries, it was far removed from the modern ways of Earth. But in her studies and…thanks to Loki, Carman had learned many things about this world. Stripping off, she eyed the shower with determination. She gasped in delight as hot, water cascaded out of the overhead faucet. It felt wonderful on her tired muscles. Using the small tube of soap on the side, she cleaned off. Feeling much better, she dried off and put on the clothes that Natasha left for her. She chuckled as she eyed herself. No one at home would recognize her. That thought made her smile as she climbed into the small bed. For a moment she missed her soft, down mattress at home, but a thrill of adventure ran down her spine. In Asgard, she was treated like a delicate dish that could break at any given time. She was fawned over, spoiled and controlled. Here she was on her own and could do what she wanted. She ate a taco tonight! Never would she be allowed to eat something that was not picked from their own garden and cooked by their own chef. She even ate with her fingers! The memory made her giggle in the dark. Still smiling, she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Carman stubbornly shook her head, her eyes wide on the huge machine in front of her.

"I promise you. It's safe." Clint pleaded, trying to stay patient. They were trying to board the jet that would take them to New York, but as soon as Carman laid eyes on it, she froze. "Thor flies. Right?"

"Yes. But I do not." Carman tilted her chin as she felt his frustration. She had been woken early, ate breakfast which she was familiar with since it was eggs and bread. Toast they called it. Clint had picked on her when he saw her clothes, making her giggle. But now…now they wanted her to get inside this huge metal contraption that was supposed to put them in the air to fly them to New York. The breakfast in her stomach threated to come up.

"Okay." Clint moved in front of her, taking her by the shoulders. "Look at me." He ordered. When her eyes cut to his he went on. "I promise you with everything in me, this is safe. I have flown so many times I can't even give you a number. Plus, I'm the one flying it!"

"You can fly this?" Carman inquired, her eyes wide as she gasped.

"Yes. You trust me. Right?" He tilted his head to look at her.

Carman nodded. She had trusted him from the first time they met. "I do."

"Okay. Then come on. Nat will ride with you in the back." Clint took her hand, leading her onto the jet. His eyes met Natasha's who had stood back to let him talk their guest. "We're ready."

"Finally." Natasha mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Carman lifted her chin, sitting stiffly on the seat that Clint pointed to. Well, excuse her if she was a little unsure of…this. Excuse her if she wasn't all bad and hot stuff in a leather suit like the woman glaring at her. She sat as Natasha strapped her. She wanted to ask questions, but didn't dare as Natasha still looked peeved with her. So she sat, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt them moving. She barely heard Natasha next to her, telling her what was happening. She was too busy praying that see wouldn't plummet back down to the hard ground. Carman opened her eyes when she felt like they had evened out. She heard her name and looked towards the front of the jet where Clint was flying.

"Look." Clint turned to give her a grin, as he jerked his head out the side window.

Carman felt her belt fall off of her and looked at Natasha curiously. But she didn't say anything, instead moving to sit in the chair next to Clint, putting on headphones. Carman got to her feet, taking a moment to get her bearings and then moved towards the pair. She looked out where Clint had directed her and gasped to see they were above the clouds. So many times she had wondered what it was like for Thor to fly, but her fears kept her from asking him to take her with him. But she looked out into the sea blue and white with childlike excitement. It was beautiful. Carman stood, watching as the scenery changed. She saw water, then miles of green and when they arrived in New York it was buildings. So many buildings. When Natasha told her to get back in her seatbelt, Carman moved quickly to listen. She tried to watch as they neared a building standing over all the others, but she couldn't see much. She wondered how in the world this jet would fit anywhere on or in the building, but they did. Waiting, she watched as Clint shut everything off before getting up with Natasha. She followed behind them as they made their way into the building. Stark Tower. Thor had told stories about the place and the man who owned it. Everything looked so…shiny as she tried to keep up with the two in front of her. She skidded to a stop when Clint and Natasha did and watched Tony Stark came bouncing down the steps.

"This her? You sure? I was expecting more…Thorness." Tony remarked with a smirk as he stopped in front of her. No, she didn't look anything like the God. Except the eyes. The blue eyes were the same. "Welcome to New York."

"Thank you." Carman dipped her head, unsure what to say.

"You have a room…um…Hill!" Tony yelled, twisted and turning. "Ah! There you are. Marie Hill…Carman…..from Asgard."

"Pleasure to meet you." Marie held out her hand with a friendly smile.

Carman returned to the smile, grateful to see a friendly, open face. "You too."

"Hill will show you around, and get you settled." Tony told her with a quick grin before he walked around to bounce back up the steps.

"This way." Marie motioned, still smiling as she hugged an Ipad to her chest.

Carman quickly looked at Clint who nodded at her. "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. I'll order some pizza. Ever have a pizza?" Clint raised a teasing brow.

"No." Carman chuckled. "Is it as good as tacos?"

"Better." Clint promised with a wide grin. "Get settled in."

Carman nodded, turning to follow Marie. Her head turned every which way, taking everything in as she tried to remember where she was going.

"You'll find your way soon. It's not as hard as it looks." Marie assured as she turned down a hallway. "My room is in the same hall as is Natasha's. So if you need anything we're here."

"Thank you for that." Carman quietly told her. "Where is…"

"Clint's room." Marie smiled as she opened a door. "He's on the other side of the living area." Marie saw the slight blush and chuckled. "It's okay. Clint's a good guy. Cute too."

"Oh!" Carman gasped, feeling her cheeks heat. "That's not what…I just mean…" Carman stopped, taking a frustrated breath. "He just is…he helps me forget my home sickness."

"I understand." Marie softly soothed. "Nat filled us in on everything. You're very far from home. It's okay. We're all family here. I'm glad you feel comfortable with Clint."

"I just don't make friends easy and it…seems easy with Clint." Carman struggled to explain, hoping she didn't sound stupid.

"Yes, I guess it is." Marie waved her into the room. "You have your own bathroom and mini fridge. We have housekeeping that will keep things clean and do your laundry. When you've settled in we'll see about clothes."

Carman listened as Marie gave her a rundown of the building. Showing her a control pad and what buttons went to this and that, Carman hoped she could remember. She mentioned someone called Jarvis, but by that point Carman was afraid she had stopped listening. Marie left her with another stack of clothes. This time a light sweater and jeans. Carman quickly changed, excited to get the jeans on. She had seen pictures of human in them and was beyond curious. She twisted and turned in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, smiling. Looking in the vanity, she found a brush and used it to get the knots out of her long hair. Finding a hairband, she tied it back to lay against her shoulders. Slipping on her own shoes, she left her room hoping she could find it again. Trying to remember her way, she was proud of herself when she entered the kitchen area. She was going the right way. The soft hum of voices had her going up a flight of stairs. When she reached the top she froze. It was unlike anything she had even seen.

"Carman!" Tony greeted, spotting her first. "Welcome to our lab." He held his arms were open wide as he spun around. "That grumpy fellow is Dr. Banner, but we call him Bruce."

Carman smiled at the man, hunched over in the corner, getting a shy smile back. "This is…amazing."

"Technology usually is amazing. Look around. Don't be shy." Tony offered, going back to what he was working on.

Carman slowly walked around the room, looking at all the gadgets and images everywhere. There were so many buttons and lights, Carman felt way out of her element. But she was curious as she stepped next to Tony to see what he was doing. Tony gave her a quick look and instead of ignoring her or telling her to leave, he started to tell her what he was doing. Of course, she understood none of it, but it was captivating to listen to, to watch.

"Here come the Bobbsey twins." Tony muttered, jerking his head towards Clint and Natasha as they came in.

"Hey. Get settled in?" Clint asked as he spotted Carman.

"Yes. I think so." Carman replied back with a half-smile.

"Marie has ordered you some things. They should be here in the morning." Natasha informed her as she walked around the lab, her eyes glancing at Bruce several times.

"Thank you. All of you. You all have been so kind." Carman told them, but they all waved off her words acting like it was nothing. Like it was something they would do without thinking about it. Clint brought up pizza and Carman jumped when a voice came out of nowhere to answer Clint's request about ordering the food.

"That's Jarvis. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Clint told her in her ear, as he moved behind her. "Anytime you need anything just ask him. Tony designed him. Luckily for us, he designed him smarter than he is."

"Heard that, bird boy." Tony fired off from the other side of the room.

Carman chuckled, amused at the bantering between the friends. "Pizza?"

"It's layers of cheesy, meaty goodness that is beyond anything you'll ever eat on Asgard." Clint assured her as he led them down the stairs to the living area. He flopped down on the couch, picking up the remote.

"Sounds delicious." Carman replied, her eye glued to the images that suddenly appeared. "This is television."

"Yes. Heard of it?"

Carman sat next to him, enthralled by the screen. "Yes. Loki told stories and had books about Midgard. It was so fascinating to me. I hung on every word and looked at every book a million times." Carman couldn't help but notice how Clint's face changed at the name of Loki. "I…know he did terrible things. But to me…he was like a brother. He looked out for me, taught me so many things."

"Yeah." Clint muttered, not wanting to talk about the God. It was easy to see that she loved Loki and a part of him didn't want to take that away from her. So he let it go, instead he flipped through channels.

"Oh! What was that?" Carman asked, putting a hand on Clint's arm. Clint went back to the program and she moved to the edge of the couch. "They're cooking."

"It's the Food Network. That's what they do." Clint explained amused at her excitement. He tossed the remote down, no way he was changing it now.

Carman sat on the edge of her seat, barely blinking as she watched every move the chef made and listened intently to the recipe. "It looks so easy."

"It is…I guess. If you like to cook." Clint shrugged as he kept his attention on the phone in his hands.

"I have never cooked. I would love to try. Don't you think it would be fun?!" Carman bounced around to look at her new friend. "Can you cook?"

"No, and no I don't think it will be fun. That's why I ordered food out." Clint told her with a smirk. "Speaking of." He jumped up when Jarvis announced the pizza delivery person was at the door.

Carman followed him to the kitchen as the most delicious smells filled the room. "Oh… smells heavenly."

"It is. " Clint winked at her as he opened the box, putting a piece on her plate. "Here." He watched more than amused as she just stared at it. "Pick it up and eat it."

"You humans use your fingers to eat so much." Carman laughed as she watched him pick up the pizza to take a healthy bite. She did the same, her eyes going wide as she chewed then closing as she swallowed. "Oh my heavens…it's better than the taco."

Clint laughed as he put a soda in front of her. "Take a drink of that." He laughed again when she took a drink, firing off a million questions about what she was drinking. Banner and Marie slowly made their way in, soon followed by Natasha. They all sat around the table, eating and telling stories that made Carman hang on every word.

Carman couldn't remember a more enjoyable night. The laughter and stories they told, she was sure they were all imaginary, but they assured her they really happened. Her heart was happy as she was included in the talk, answering more questions about her home and Thor. Her belly hurt in the most wonderful way as she finally stopped eating. She was so full she was afraid she would have to roll back to her room.

After several yawns that she tried to hide, Marie stood up and started clearing their mess. "You need to get to bed."

"I am fine." Carman rushed to tell them, but they all started to move. Bruce went back to the lab with Tony who had only made an appearance to grab a couple of pieces of pizza before disappearing again.

"We all need to rest. We have training in the morning." Clint told her, smiling at the disappointing look on her face.

"Yeah, Rogers is coming in in the morning." Natasha said around a yawn of her own.

"Rogers?" Carmen questioned as she followed Clint down the hall. She realized he was leading her to her room.

"Captain America." Clint smirked as he opened her door and waved her in.

"Oh. Thor spoke of him." Carman replied, trying to remember what her cousin had said of him. Only bits and pieces came to mind. He was one of the good guys. That she remembered. "I'm not tired." Carman knew she was pouting, but she really wasn't ready to end the night.

"Yes, you are." Clint spoke as if speaking to a child. Watching her face fall, he sighed. "Carman, go to bed and don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Her face twisted in confusion as she stared back at him.

"Like I've just kicked your puppy."

"You would never kick a puppy!" Carman gasped at him.

"It's just a figure of speech." Clint tried to explain with a slight grin. "Go to bed."

Carman nodded, her shoulders falling. "Good night Clint."

"Night." He flashed one more smile before closing the door behind him. He made his way back to the kitchen where Natasha and Marie stopped talking when he walked in. " What?"

"Did you tuck her in?" Natasha teased, sharing a laugh with Marie.

"Stop. She needs a friend." Clint shrugged, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"It's nice of you." Marie simply said, watching him blow off her compliment. "I mean it, Clint. You're right. She's alone here and she's comfortable with you. It's good."

"I don't know." Clint muttered, rolling his shoulders. "I just…feel responsible for her. Protective."

"Like I said. It's good." Marie squeezed his shoulder as she left him and Natasha alone.

"Just call me the Princess bodyguard." Clint rolled his eyes, as he flipped off the lights. Natasha tried to cover up the laugh, but it escaped as a snort. Clint headed out of the kitchen. "Go to bed, Nat."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Natasha cheekily replied to his retreating back.

"Go to bed!" Clint fired back. "Your bed!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natasha exclaimed, surprised.

"You know!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is something I wrote for fun. It doesn't really follow any of the movies there may be a few things pulled from them. I'm enjoying it, hope you do too :)

When Carman woke the next morning it was to boxes and boxes of clothes and shoes. She happily spent the next two hours hanging up everything while trying on every pair of shoes. She squealed at the makeup she pulled out of the box. Make up was used often on Asgard, but her mother had never allowed her to wear any unless for big events. So, she spent another hour in front of the mirror applying makeup and brushing her hair. When her belly rumbled in hunger, Carman decided she needed to leave her treasures to find food. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt, she put on a pair of shoes with the word Nike on the sides. They felt wonderful on her feet as she bounced down the hall. The floor seemed deserted as she rummaged in the fridge for some fruit and cheese. She found a container of juice and hummed to herself as she poured a glass. Munching happily, she looked out the large, expansive window onto the city below. It was mind boggling to see so many buildings and vehicles everywhere. Popping a grape in her mouth, she turned to take her glass back to the kitchen. Wondering where everyone was, she went in search of them. Going down a flight of stairs, she found another floor. This one had strange looking equipment, one she knew was a type of bike. But it looked stationary which pricked her curiosity. A noise down the hall had her feet moving in that direction.

The two large doors were opened into a room covered with what looked like rubber. The walls were padded in the same materials. Clint and Natasha were in the middle, circling each other. Clint's hair was plastered to his head and the gray shirt he wore was heavy with sweat as it stuck to his back. Natasha's red hair was pulled back from her face with a wide band, and instead of her trademark suits, she was in a plain t-shirt and shorts. When Clint lunged for Natasha, Carman sucked in a breath. Wide eyed, she watched as he took her to the ground, but only for a moment. Natasha kicked her legs and was suddenly back on her feet. Often, Carman had watched Thor and his soldiers train. It was always entertaining to watch and Carman had often watched in envy. Oh, how she wished she was allowed to learned how to fight. Sif was able, but her mother pointed out many times that she was not a proper lady and definitely was not a princess.

"I'm done." Clint panted, using his shirt to wipe his face.

"Wimp." Natasha managed to get out between her own deep breaths. "You're quitting before I pin your ass to the ground."

"Hardly!" Clint barked, spotting Carman at the door. "Who was winning that?"

"Um…I have to pick?" Carman stepped into the room, smiling at them. "It was hard to say, but…the momentum was started to swing towards Natasha."

"Ha!" Natasha bragged, smirking as she chugged water.

"Really?" Clint slowly shook his head. "I thought you were my friend, Carman."

Carman smothered a laugh with her hand. "I was simply stating what I saw."

"Which was me starting to beat your ass." Natasha added from across the room. "It's okay, Barton. Very few men can take me down."

Clint put up a finger as he walked out the door. He heard Carman rushing to catch up with him. "What have you been doing this morning?" He asked, wiping his arms with a towel.

"Putting my clothes away." Carman fell in step beside him. "It's really too much."

"Nonsense. You needed stuff while you're here." Clint grabbed another water before spinning around. "I'm going to shower. I'll be back."

Carman watched him disappear down the hall, a little lost on what to do now. At home, she would be reading or working in her flower garden. She often visited the children in the villages, reading to them and playing. So now she felt unsure what to do with her time. She didn't expect Clint or the others to entertain her all the time, so she needed to find something to occupy her time. "Um…Jarvis?" Carman rolled her eyes at how silly she felt talking to thin air.

"Yes, Ms. Carman?"

"Is there a library or somewhere here that I can find books?" Surely in a building such as this Tony had books.

"Yes. I'll lead the way."

Carman let Jarvis direct her down to another floor and down several hallways. Just as she turned to follow Jarvis' last direction she hit a wall, sending her staggering backwards. She would of fallen if not for a pair of strong hands gripping her arms.

"Are you okay?"

Carman swallowed then looked up to swallow again when she realized the wall she had hit was in fact a man. A wide shoulder, tall, blonde man. He looked down at her in concern, still holding her arms. "Um."

"I didn't see you. Sorry." Steve stepped back, dropping his hands as he eyed the woman in front of him. This had to be the Asgard princess Nat had told him about.

"It's…quite…alright. I wasn't looking where I was going." Carman breathlessly told him. "I was looking for the library."

"Stark has a library?" Steve smirked, watching a slight smile move across her face. Nat had told him she looked like a princess and he had laughed at her, thinking Natasha was just being funny. But looking down at her, she did look the part of a princess. She reached his chest, just barely. Her hair fell down in dark curls down her back and her eyes were the only similarity of Thor that he saw. But it was the way she held herself that screamed royalty.

"Yes. Jarvis…was leading the way." Carman explained, her eyes bouncing off the wall, the floor…anywhere but him. He made her nervous and she wasn't sure why. He seemed nice as well as friendly. His eyes were a kind. But there was just so…much of him. Her eyes kept betraying her and moving over the wide set of shoulders, then down his arms to the hands that were just a moment ago holding her upright.

"I'm Steve, by the way."

Carman bowed slightly in greeting. "I'm Carman."

"From Asgard." Steve filled in the blanks. "Well…I'll let you go. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Carman softly replied before stepping around him to find the door Jarvis was directing her too. Stepping inside, she took in the shelves full of books and sighed happily as she looked at all the books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carman looked up from her book as Clint strolled into the living room. Carman had been reading most the afternoon, sprawled out on the couch. Clint was the first person she had seen for hours and she smiled when he plopped down next to her making her quickly fold up her legs.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Whatcha doing?"

Carman held up her book with a grin. "What have you been doing? I haven't seen anyone for hours."

"Meetings. Training. Being all Avengery." Clint kicked up his legs on the coffee table and laid back closing his eyes. "It's exhausting being a hero."

Carman threw back her head, laughing. "I can see that. I don't even know how lucky I am to be sitting here with such greatness."

Clint opened one eye, a slow grin moving over his face. "Sassiness. I'm liking it."

Carman hid a smile behind her book as the others started to file in. Natasha came in with Bruce close behind her. Marie made her way to the other couch as Steve strolled in, his eyes going to hers before quickly looking away as he moved to sit on the far end of the other couch.

"So I've been trying to think about what food to introduce you to next and I've decided we'll go with Chinese." Clint announced, smacking her leg with his hand.

Carman jumped slightly at the friendly contact, but eagerly shook her head. "Is it better than pizza?"

"Nothing is better than pizza." Clint quickly countered as he started to talk to Jarvis.

Carman listened as he told Jarvis what to order everyone and when that was done conversation started back up. As she loved to do with this group, she sat and listened, soaking in everything they were talking about. They were talking about some sort of mission. In another country if she understood right. Russia?

"You'll be okay? Right?"

Carman pulled herself from her thoughts to look towards Clint. "I'm sorry. What?"

"When we leave tomorrow. You'll be okay?" Clint asked cautiously. Honestly, he was a little hesitant to leave her so soon, but they had gotten orders from Fury earlier in the day and in the morning they would be leaving. "Marie will be here."

"Oh. That's good." Carman chewed on her lip, trying not to show how much the thought of them leaving bothered her. Especially Clint. "I'll be fine." She wanted to assure him since he looked concerned. Talk started back up around her, but she was lost in her thoughts. She had more questions about them leaving, but felt silly asking. What right did she have? When the food arrived everyone moved to the kitchen and Carman let Clint fix her plate like he had done all the previous times. Carman was hooked on her first bite and decided that she could stay on Midgard just for the food. Not that the food at home wasn't delicious, it was. But all the different types and flavors she had tasted over the last few days had been so much fun. And so good!

"Here." Steve pushed his plate in front of her as he sat on the stool next to her.

Carman wiped her mouth, laughing some. "I can't eat anymore."

"You haven't tired this." Steve insisted with a grin.

True, she had ate off everyone's plate wanting to taste it all. So picking up her fork she speared the orange looking chicken off his plate, making sure to get a fork full of rice also. "Mmm…this may be my favorite." Carman mumbled around her mouthful.

"It's mine." Steve watched her, smiling at her delight. It had been fun watching her try new things tonight. It had been like watching a child, all excited and up for anything.

Carman ate more off his plate, her eyes bouncing between the food and him. "Thor spoke of you. Called you the solider."

"That's what I am." Steve folded his arms on the counter top, looking at her.

"He spoke highly of you."

"I think highly of him." Steve quickly replied. "We're a team. We tried to talk him to staying her more often."

"Yes. But Asgard needs him. Now more than ever. He's our king. But he loves Midgard and you all." Carman pushed the plate away, her stomach full. Her eyes moved over everyone in the room. "The mission….it's dangerous?" She hadn't wanted to ask, but couldn't help it. She couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of them leaving.

"They usually all have some sort of danger attached. But nothing we can't handle." Steve saw the fear in her eyes. He reached out, lightly laying a hand on her arm. "We'll be fine."

"I know." Carman tried to laugh it off. "I just worry. Just like I worry over Thor when he goes off to fight. I'm a worrier." Carman explained, her cheeks feeling warm. "Silly of me, I know."

"No. It just shows how caring you are." Steve replied quietly as he slowly moved his hand away from her. "It's a good trait to have."

Carman met his gaze and held it for a moment. Until Clint appeared in front of her and wanted her attention.

"Ever play pool?" Clint asked around the mouth of his beer bottle.

"Um. I don't think so." Carman's face scrunched up as she tried to guess what he was talking about. "Like in water?"

"Come on."

Carman hopped off the stool, always up for learning new things. She felt Steve come up behind her. They followed Clint to a wide table covered in some sort of felt. Carman eyed the balls on the table and looked at the stick that Clint held out to her. "We use this."

"Just watch me and the Cap, first." Clint suggested, as he walked around the table. "Of course, I'd watch me the most. The Captain's skills aren't that great."

"If I recall, I won thirty dollars from you last time we did this." Steve cut in with a smug look as he grabbed his cue stick.

"I was having a bad night." Clint fired back.

Carman watched in fascination as they started to play. As they played Clint would tell her what they were doing and she soaked it all up. When Steve beat Clint, again, Clint went on a tirade of bad words, Carman smothered a giggle behind her hand.

Clint flopped onto the stool next to Carman, disgusted. "He cheats."

Carman laughed, jumping to her feet with her own stick. She was excited to try it. Steve gathered all the balls and got them ready. Carman moved, mimicking the stance she watched them do with their cue sticks.

"Here."

Carman jumped slightly when she felt Steve's fingers move hers. He was right there and she tried not to stare at his arms as he repositioned her hands and fingers on the stick.

"Feel better?" He asked, close to her ear.

Carman nodded, not sure if she could speak. Something felt better, that's for sure. When Steve moved back nodding for her to go, she took a deep breath and concentrated on the end of her stick and the balls in front of her. Hoping she was doing it right, she pulled back and hit the balls. Then watched as the balls broke and headed all over the table. Two went in. "Oh! That's good. Right?"

"You're a natural." Steve winked at her as he rounded the table. "Better than Barton already."

"Bite me, Captain." Clint tossed back, giving Carman a grin. "Not too bad for a newbie."

Carman bounced around the table as she watched Steve go, he managed to move the balls around the table for her. When it was her turn again, she quickly got into position and aimed for the ball in the far corner. It was going in, she told herself.

Steve watched as she cleared the table in awe. "You sure you didn't play this in Asgard?"

"Nope." Carman chirped with a smirk. "This is fun."

"It's always fun when you're winning, princess." Steve taunted in her ear as he walked behind her and around the table.

Carman fought a smile as she put her cue stick up. She had won and was having so much fun that she wanted to pout when everyone called it a night. But they were leaving early in the morning and needed rest. She told the guys good night as she walked with Natasha and Marie to their hallway. They parted ways and Carman quickly changed for bed and slid under the covers with her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carman watched as supplies were loaded into the jet, her arms wrapped around her middle. She always hated this part, watching Thor and his men prepare for battle. It always made her uneasy. The same feeling was floating in her stomach as she watched her new friends prepare for their mission. Natasha was dressed in her catsuit, guns strapped to her waist and leg. Clint was in his "work" uniform, loading his bow case and quiver onto the jet. Tony was in his lab, going to fly out after the jet took off. Dr. Banner hovered close by, helping Natasha with large boxes. Marie was there too, tablet in hand as she briefed them on their job as they fluttered around her. Carman swallowed a gasp when Steve walked in wearing his Captain America suit, shield in hand. It was amazing to see the team that Thor spoke so highly off in actual superhero mode.

"That's it." Clint called out, stepping off the jet. "We're ready to roll."

Marie moved back, standing next to Carman. "I've sent you all the coronates and intel. So please check your phone." She gave Steve a pointed look. "Check in on arrival."

"Yes mom." Clint snickered, moving to Carman. "Behave." He teased.

"I will." Rolling her eyes, she tried not to worry. "Be safe."

"Always." Clint promised with a wink before he headed inside the jet. He was flying it, so he had to get ready.

Natasha gave Carman and Marie a nod before disappearing into the jet with Bruce. Carman's gaze moved to Steve's who putting his shield on his back. He looked over his shoulder at her with a long look before dunking his head and disappearing into the closing door. Carman watched as the jet slowly moved and soon was zipping out of Stark Tower and into the sky. A flash of light showed Ironman flying close by as they disappeared into the horizon.

"It will be hours before they check in. Wanna help me work?" Marie asked, as they walked back into the tower.

"Yes. Please." Carman was so grateful for something to do to keep her busy. So she followed the woman up the stairs and to the towers command station.


	4. Chapter 4

Carman had fallen into an easy sleep after a day of learning how to operate computers, phones and tablets. Marie had been so patient teaching her about all the technology around her and Carman had soaked in every word. So much so, that she was typing in notes and sending them to the team over the internet. The team had checked in late that night putting both women at ease. Marie had admitted how nerve wrecking it was for her to be left behind waiting for them to check in and to offer any help she could from here. They had enjoyed a quiet dinner talking and getting to know each other. Carman had admitted her wish of learning how to cook and Marie had promised her tomorrow they would go shopping for supplies and food so she could learn to cook. Carman had almost been so excited she was afraid she wouldn't fall asleep, but after a few pages of her book she was sleepy and slipped into dreamland easier.

But she didn't stay there.

"Carman!" Marie shook the woman, crying and thrashing in her bed. She first wasn't sure what she had heard until the scream grew louder. Grabbing her gun, she ran to Carman's room to see her asleep on the bed, but in the throes of a nightmare. "Carman! Wake up!"

Carman raised up on a strangled scream, her eyes flying open as tears rolled heavily down her cheeks. Panting, she looked around trying to gain her bearings. She spotted Marie there, sitting on the bed with her. Worry and concern etched in her face.

"It's okay." Marie soothed, pushing Carman's sweat soaked hair from her face. "Just breathe…you're okay."

Carman exhaled heavily. "It was…home…it was burning…."

"Shh…it was just a dream." Marie pulled her into a hug, feeling her shake.

"They…were chasing me…everyone was dead…Thor…my mother…all of them were dead." Carman sobbed. When Marie repeated her words, Carman shook her head. "No…it was so real. Like I was there."

"But you're here." Marie pulled back to smile at her "You're safe. No one is chasing you…" Noting how upset she was, Marie stood up. "I'll get you a drink and I can…stay in here with you if you want."

"Please." Carman whispered trying to give her a grateful smile. She went to the bathroom while Marie left, splashing water on her face and collecting herself. Marie returned with a glass of juice and she greedily drank in down before climbing back in bed. Marie scooted in next to her and Carman said a prayer of thanks for such a friend. This is what she had been missing at Asgard. It took a while, but she eventually drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

"Oh! I want this one." Carman excitedly added a skillet to the cart Marie was pushing. It was piled high with all kinds of pot, pans and utensils. "You sure this is okay?"

"Don't worry. It's going on Tony's credit card." Marie replied with a smirk. Marie added a few cookbooks as Carman bounced to the next aisle. She had taken to shopping fairly easy, excited about everything. Marie directed them towards the check out and they both were piled down with bags as they walked to one of Tony's cars. Marie threw everything in the trunk before sliding behind the wheel.

Carman easily put on her seat belt and settled back for the drive through traffic. Marie had let her pick the music as they gradually merged onto the road.

"How about some Starbucks?" Marie asked, checking the mirrors before changing lanes.

"I have no idea what that is, but sure!" Carman exclaimed with a laugh. It was an amazing day, last night's nightmare gone from her mind. That morning she had helped Marie with work as Natasha had checked in with them. So far everything was going according to plan for the team and they were looking to arrive back home late that night. Carman was hoping to be able to put something together for them to eat. To surprise them. By midday her and Marie were out, shopping and having lunch at an amazing restaurant followed by more shopping. They pulled up to a small building and Carmen jumped out with Marie. She stood there and listened as Marie ordered from them. The whole place smelled wonderful and Carman couldn't wait to taste the drink she let Marie order for her.

When their names were called, Carman slowly took a sip aware of Marie's eyes on her. "Oh my…it's so good."

"It is." Marie laughed, leading them outside. "Clint will be mad he didn't think of this before me."

Carman was laughing as she walked to her side of the car, but a quiet ping had her jumping back as something struck Tony's car.

"Get down!" Marie yelled, jumping over the car and knocking Carman to the ground. Her gun was out as she raised up to look around.

Carman's heart raced in her chest as she laid there. What was going on? Marie kept her knee on her back, making sure she stayed down.

"Stay there until I tell you to get up." Marie ordered as she stood, looking around. She didn't see anything, only buildings. So many places to hide, she cussed. Turning, she looked at the hole in the door of the car. It missed Carman by inches. Someone shot at her! She opened the door and waved Carman in. "Get in."

Carman jumped to quickly obey the order. She was breathing heavily as Marie got in beside her and neither said a word as Marie squealed all the way out of the parking lot and towards Stark Tower. Carman relaxed when they were safe behind the towers wall. Marie shut off the engine, but just sitting there. "I…I don't understand…."

"Someone was following us. Probably most the day. They saw their chance then and took it." Marie's eyes were grave as they turned to her. "You sure you weren't hit?"

"I'm fine."

"I need to get all the camera footage in the areas we were at today." Marie jumped out, her mind already racing as she jogged up the stairs, leaving Carman to carry all the bags.

Carman didn't mind, it kept her mind busy as she made two trips and then put things away. She was sure Tony didn't care where she put things, so she made her own system. Finding a recipe that looked easy for her first try, she went to work.

Xxxxxxx

Marie was there when the jet landed and turned off. It was a little past midnight and Carman had been in bed for hours. Marie smiled slightly as she thought about the casserole Carman had been so proud of. It had been good and they had ate it with a glass a wine and conversation. They didn't talk about what happened earlier that day. Carman had wanted to stay up and wait for the team, but Marie told her she wasn't sure when they would be coming in so Carman had went to her room with one of her books and when Marie checked on her she was asleep.

Steve was the first off with Bruce and Natasha right behind him. "Hill."

"Wait." She put out a hand to stop him for going on. "I need to talk to you all." Steve frowned, but stopped and waited for Clint and Tony to join them. They all stood and listened as she recounted her and Carman's day, but when she told them about being shot at, they exploded. Marie stood as Tony started issuing orders to Bruce as they ran up the stairs to their lab. Soon Marie was the only one standing there, sighing she slowly followed behind.

"It was a bullet?" Steve asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes. It's still in the side of the car-" Clint and Steve hurriedly left the room for the garage. "I already have all the camera footage I could get hold of."

"Good. Let's see it." Tony rolled a chair over to his large screen computer and started to pull up the footage Marie had uploaded. "You didn't see anything?"

"No. I've been replaying everything in my head. Nothing was strange." Marie told them as her and Natasha hung over their shoulders to watch the footage. Her and Carman could easily been seen going into the cookware store. "We were in there maybe an hour. Nothing strange."

Loud footsteps shook the room as Clint and Steve came barreling back in. "We got it." Clint told them, holding up a small, pea size pellet. "I can't image it doing much damage. Like being shot with a bb gun."

Tony took it, looking it over closely before handing it off to Bruce who took it over to a small machine. "How close?"

"To her? Inches. The only reason it didn't get her is she paused to switch her cup in her other hand." Marie gravely told them, noting the looks on their faces.

Tony pointed to all the monitors in the room. "Everyone grab one and watch for anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carman tossed her braid over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. It was early morning and Carman was looking forward to a cup of coffee, but as she stepped into the kitchen only to stop. They all were there, looking tired and sleepy over their cups of coffee. Every eye in the room swung to her. "Um. Good morning."

"Sit." Tony ordered, kicking out the nearest chair to him.

Carman looked towards Clint but got nothing from him. So Carman took the chair next to Steve, folding her hands in her lap, nervous.

"Want to tell us what happened yesterday?" Tony questioned with his brows raised.

"Well," Carman cleared her throat. "Marie and I went shopping. Oh! I made a casserole and it was good!" Carman's excited smile quickly fell when their expressions didn't change. She slumped against her chair. "I don't know what happened. Or why."

"Anything you want to tell us?" Tony prodded.

Carman met his hard gaze and shook her head. "No."

"I think you're lying." He fired back.

"Stark." Steve barked, glaring at him. "What is she lying about?"

"Why she's here." Tony quickly tossed back, leaning back and crossing his arm as he kept his hot gaze on her.

Carman held it, her heat racing in her chest. "Because…there is war in Asgard…Thor wanted me safe in case…"

"Thor is a God. He could of kept you safe there." Tony edged. "He wanted you here for a reason. Why is that?"

"I told you. To keep me safe." Carman heatedly replied. "I don't know what you are wanting from me."

"Banner." Tony simply said, jerking his chin towards the doctor.

"The…pellet we got out of the car is not of this world. It's meant to slowly dissolve in a person's skin releasing a poison." Bruce told them, watching the color drain from Carman's face. "I don't think it was fired from a gun. I…can't trace the substance to anything here on Earth."

"So…why would someone from another realm travel all this way to get you?" Tony put his attention back on Carman who was looking down at her lap. When she remained quiet, he lost his patience. "Carman?"

"I don't know."

"Carman…."

"I don't-"

"Stop lying!" Tony's hand hitting the table made Carman jump, a whimper escaping.

Clint was there in a blink, next to her. "That's enough."

"We agreed last night-"

"I don't care what we agreed to," Steve lashed out. "there is no reason to treat her like this. She isn't being interrogated."

"She's not telling us the truth." Natasha spoke for the first time, watching as the two men closed ranks around the princess. "You two babying her isn't helping anything."

Carman's head jerked up to glare at Natasha. "Fine. You want the truth. Fine." Carman scooted her chair back, her eyes hot on the woman across the room. "War is on Asgard and Thor and his soldiers are fighting as we speak I'm sure. Vanaheim is one of the nine worlds. For centuries we have peace and an ally in them. But…

"What changed?" Marie softly asked.

"It all changed when…I refused to marry their king." Carman muttered. "It was seen as a great insult and when Thor failed to press my hand…they vowed revenge. That poison wouldn't of killed me. It would of just kept me asleep until they could take me back." Carman's voice went dull, her eyes looking anywhere but the people in the room.

"So…two worlds are fighting, people dying because you wouldn't marry the king?" Natasha simply stated.

Carman's eyes flew back to hers, wondering why it was so hard for this woman to like her. "Yes."

"I don't think you're telling us everything." Natasha fired back. "Why?"

"I am! I don't know what you all want from me!" Carman exclaimed, angrily. "You aren't there! You don't know! I had to leave everything! Everyone I love, to come here to this…place. Believe me, if I didn't have to be I would not be here!" She yelled as she stormed from the room.

"Well, that went well." Clint snapped, turning to leave the kitchen. He knocked on Carman's door before opening the door. She was pacing, her eyes flashing as they met his. "Hey, I'm on your side."

"There isn't a side." Carman snapped, then sighing. "Why do they think I'm lying?" She flopped on her bed, defeated.

"Because they suspicious assholes." He smiled when he got a surprised laugh from her. He sat down next to her. "Look, Thor asked us to watch you and we agreed because he's our friend. We'll honor that for him. But also…because now you're our friend and we care about you and we'll honor that promise for you too."

"You might want to tell that to Tony and Natasha." Carman muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"That's just the way they are." Clint muttered, put a hand on her neck and squeezing it lightly. "But you know if there is anything…anything you need to tell us, you can tell me."

"I know." Carman raised her head to look at him with a soft smile. "But what I said…was true."

"So, you wouldn't marry the king, huh? Was he ugly?" Clint teased, getting another grin from her.

"No. Actually he wasn't. He's very handsome, but he's an eel. All slimy and twitchy." Carman shuttered when she thought back to her last encounter with the king. "He likes to…touch."

Clint's eyes narrowed. "Let him touch you again and I'll put an arrow between his eyes."

Carman looked back at him before moving to hug him. She could tell she surprised him, but soon his arms went around her, hugging her back. "Thank you, Clint. So much."

"For what?" He muttered into her hair.

"For being you."

"Anytime." Clint chuckled, he pulled back and flicked her nose. "You know I was thinking…you need some training. Some self-defense training."

Carman's face lite up. "really?""

"Yes." Clint laughed at her excitement, getting to his feet. "All women should know some basic moves. We can start when you want."

"Now?" Carman jumped up, clapping her hands. "I was never allowed to fight or train back home. It wasn't lady like." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Go get some breakfast and change and meet me in the training room."

Carman quickly agreed as he left her alone. She ran to her closet to find the workout outfit she had found in the mountains of clothes ordered for her. She shimmied on the leggings, and the tight t shirt. Slipping her feet into the Nike's she ran from the room to get a quick breakfast. The room was empty and she was very thankful for that. As she let her coffee cool just a bit, she fixed a quick bowl of oatmeal. Taking her food to the bar, she sat down and begin to eat. Just as she finished, Steve came in.

"Hey." Steve greeted, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Carman quickly told him, getting to her feet. She felt his eyes move over her and tried not to squirm. "I talked to Clint and he…made it better."

"Oh." Steve's back went straight as he pushed off the counter. "Well. Good then. Good ol' Clint." He muttered as he left the kitchen.

Carman watched him go puzzled, but pushed it aside as she made a dash down to the training room. Clint was already in there and so was Steve and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was good with Clint, he didn't make her all nervous like Steve could do.

"There you are." Clint waved her over. "We'll get started with some basic stretches."

Carman copied Clint's moves, but out of the corner of her eyes she could see Steve on some type of machine that allowed him to run. He was watching them. But as she listened to Clint, she blocked out the Captain. For an hour she practiced moves on Clint that were meant to bring a man to his knees.

"I think we found your resemblance to Thor." Clint breathed as he worked out of a head lock she had him in. "Are all Asgardians strong?"

"I guess." Carman shrugged. "It's how we're made. Like our immorality."

"Rogers?" Clint called over to Steve. "Take him down." He muttered to Carman as he went to stand behind her.

"Oh. I don't think that's a good idea." Carman quickly rushed to tell him, but Steve was there. There in his sweat pants and sleeveless shirt that was cut down to his waist. His blonde hair was already stuck to his head.

"Just do like I showed you and take him down." Clint cheered on from the side.

Carman turned to look at Steve who was smirking at her. She arched a brow, never seeing the smug look on his face before. "Okay."

"Think you can do it, Princess?" Steve taunted with a crooked grin.

Carman didn't reply, already focused on an attack point. But he was so…massive, where did she start. They circled each other a few times, before Carman decided to go for his knees. Jumping towards him, she went to sweep his legs only to be picked up by the waist and tossed over his shoulder. "Well. That didn't work." She muttered dryly. Her body shaking with his laugh.

"I knew where you were going. Never let your opponent know where you're striking. It was in your eyes." Steve instructed her, putting her down.

Carman nodded, trying to clear her face. When she was younger Thor and Loki would gang up on her and they would wrestle. Rarely, did she even get an advantage over either of them and she was thinking it was going to be impossible to find an advantage with the Captain. But she was going to try. Once again she circled him, while he stood still, just watching her amused. Annoyance crawled down her back at his attitude. He was thinking she was a silly, puny girl. With determination, she rounded on him and dropped her shoulder to ram it in his side. Of course that was like hitting concrete. He grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her back and she called out. "Ouch!"

"Oh. Sorry, I-" Steve never got it out as he quickly dropped her arm and started to look at it to see what he had done. Because she had wrapped her leg around his leg, taking his knee out and sending him to the floor. Before he could response she had him in a headlock and a sharp knee planted into his back.

"That a girl!" Clint cheered from the side, laughing.

Carman's grin was huge as she looked towards Clint. She had done it! "Omph!" The air left her as she found herself flat on her back with Captain America pinning her to the mat, his body straddled over hers. "That's…cheating." She breathed as she wiggled her arm. His grip was solid. She wasn't getting up until he let her.

"I cheated?" Steve tossed back. "Who played poor hurt girl?"

"Clint said find a weakness. So…" Carman sassed back, blowing her hair out of her face. "That's the only weakness I could find!" She defended.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Steve smirked down at her.

"I should of went for your ego!" Carman squirmed, trying to get him off of her. She heard Clint's bark of laughter. "Let me up."

"You did good." Steve told her, raising up and letting her arms go. He still straddled her, not in any big hurry to get off of her. "You just need some more training."

"Well…can't do that until you get off me." Carman raised her knee and tried to hit him in the back with it. It only made him laugh. Yeah, the man didn't have to many weakness, that was for sure.

"Say please, princess."

Carman's eyes cut to his and held. Her heart skipped as they stared at each other. She started to open her mouth but Clint cut in.

"Do you all want me to leave?"

Carman's cheeks turned as red as Steve's did and she couldn't look at him as he got off of her and held out a hand to help her to her feet. She took it, hoping her legs weren't shaky. Carman walked over to take the water bottle Clint was holding out for her, ignoring the snarky look on his face. Steve went back over to the machine he was previously on, only running faster this time. Carman put her focus on Clint who was showing her a new move. But her eyes strayed across the room a few times, only to find Steve looking right back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Carman found herself in a routine as the days went on. After breakfast she would meet Clint in the training room where she was getting better, stronger. They would work out for a few hours before Clint had to go meet with the team for meetings and whatever top secret stuff they did. She would then go hang out with Marie, helping her at the computers. She did a lot of research on other countries, other people. Carman found it fascinating. Her nights were spent trying out new recipes. Clint was always a willing guinea pig for her food and so far everything she had made had been good. She didn't see much of Tony or Bruce. They stayed in their lab working on heaven knows. Natasha came and went, but they hardly spoke to each other. It made Carman sad, because her and Marie were becoming such good friends. Even Steve was rarely around. Apparently, he had an apartment somewhere down town and spent time there as well as training new recruits at Shield. It was hard for her to pinpoint the emotion that made her feel. So Clint and Marie were all she had.

Now, she was in the kitchen working on Millionaire Spaghetti. Carman was anxious to try it since spaghetti had quickly became one of her favorite Midgard food. "Where is my oregano?" She muttered to herself as she searched the cabinets. "I was sure I put it on the list." She had been making grocery lists that Marie would pass on to the housekeeper who kept their fridge and pantries full. With a huff, she stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. She didn't have oregano. She couldn't make it without it. "Jarvis, where is Marie?"

"Ms. Hill has went out for the night." Came the reply.

Carman frowned. Marie didn't mention not being home tonight. Not that she needed to report it to her. She knew Clint was busy and everyone else didn't want to be around her. Making a quick decision she grabbed the credit card that Tony left on the side table for anyone to use and left the building. There was a small grocery store just a few blocks up. It was no big deal for her to go get what she needed. As she entered the street, she took a deep breath of all the smells that filled the air. Car fumes, food, people. She loved it all. It was so different than home. Walking happily with the flow of the people, she found the store she wanted. It took her a moment, but she found what she was looking for. "Got ya." She grabbed the bottle off the shelf and decided to grab a loaf of fresh bread as she headed to the checkout. She could make garlic bread instead of using the frozen kind. As she paid, her mind was filled with plans for her bread that she didn't notice the man that came up behind her.

"Not a word."

Carman froze at the deep, hard voice. She felt something poking in her back and tried to stay calm.

"Walk." The man ordered her into a small alley way.

Carman's heart started to pound as she found herself faced with three more men. The alleyway was dark so it was hard to make out their faces, but she noticed they had an accent that she couldn't quite recognize.

"I guess she's worth a couple of grand." One man chuckled deeply. "Call the boss."

Carman started to panic, so she twisted, only to have claw like hands squeeze her wrist so hard so called out.

"Listen, princess. We have orders to not touch you, so don't tempt me." The man growled in her face, making her gag.

Carman decided she wasn't going without a fight so she kicked out, getting one of the middle in the gut. It was satisfying to hear the grunt and howl of pain. But she soon found herself thrown against the brick wall with a hand pressing her face hard against it. She felt her skin tear as the brick dug into her face. She whimpered as her captor grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled hard. Tears filled her eyes as she cried out in pain, but then…she was let go and she fell to her knees. The grunts and sounds of bone cracking had her looking up to see two men already on the ground and Steve taking the other two out. It was over in seconds it seems. One second they were standing there and then…Steve had them all down.

"Carman?" Steve went to his knees, taking her face in his hands. Blood dripped down her pale cheek and down to her neck. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm…okay." She breathed, her scalp still on fire, but she was mostly fine.

"You're bleeding." Steve snapped as Clint and Natasha rounded the corner.

"You okay, sweetie?" Clint asked, as he tried to calm down now that they found her. She nodded, as she struggled to get up.

Carman held on to Steve's arms as he helped her to her feet. She struggled enough to make him sweep her up in his arms. "I'm really fine." But she didn't try to keep her head from falling back on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well shut up and humor me." Steve lashed out as his heart started to finally slow down. Clint and Natasha managed to keep the path clear as Steve hurried towards home. He took the stairs two at a time and straight up to the med lab where Bruce and Tony were waiting.

"Put her here." Bruce ordered.

"I'm fine. Really." Carman tried to tell them, but Bruce already had her chin in his hand looking at her face. He pressed down on her temple and she hissed. "Ouch."

"Good size goose egg there." He pulled out a tiny flash light and put it to her eyes.

Carman blinked aware of Clint on one side of her and Steve on the other. Natasha stood back with Marie who just came into the room. Then Tony was there, taking her face and cleaning the blood off her cheek. She was surprised at how gentle he was. He cleaned the gashes saying they weren't too deep, but he closed them up with butterfly bandages.

"No signs of concussion." Bruce declared, stepping back. "Just bangs and bruises."

"So she's okay?" Steve clipped out. When Bruce nodded, he turned. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Carman jumped, her eyes wide at Steve's anger. "I…needed oregano." She weakly replied, tucking her chin into her chest.

"Oregano? You needed oregano?" Steve slowly repeated in disbelief. "I know you aren't that stupid. Are you?"

Carman raised up, defensive. "I needed something so I went and got it."

"By yourself? Was that smart?" Tony jumped in, disapproval all over his face.

"There was no one else!" Carman yelled as they ganged up on her. "Clint wasn't here and Marie was gone too."

"There are other people in this building." Tony snapped at her.

"No. There isn't!" Carman jumped to her feet, throwing off Steve's hands when he helped steady her. "Clint and Marie are the only two people here that even look at me! No one else speaks to me or is even around!" She stomped towards the door. "So no…there is no one else in the building!" With that she left them standing there looking at each other. She made it to the table before Clint caught her and dragged her to the table. "Let me go. I want to lay down."

"In a minute." Clint promised pushing her into a waiting chair. He stayed behind her as Tony took the chair in front of her.

"Okay…maybe a few of us are guilty of thinking you aren't being straight with us." Tony started  
his face softer, concerned even. "But that doesn't mean we want anything to happen to you. When Jarvis alerted us that you had left…you scared us. It's not safe for you out there, obviously."

"I…okay…thank you for that." She muttered softly. Her head was starting to hurt and her body felt like it had been hit by a truck. "I…need to lay down."

Everyone jumped at once. Steve was there, swinging her back up in his arms. She didn't protest. Why would she? She heard Marie and Natasha getting her a drink and medicine. Clint was there, pulling the covers down on her bed so Steve could lay her down. At home, she hated being coddled. Despised it even. But now…it felt good. Cared for. Steve pulled the covers up, tucking them under her long enough to make her smile. Marie appeared with a glass of water and a white pill.

"It will help you sleep and make you feel better." Marie smiled down at her, taking the cup when she was done.

Carman watched them all file out to let her rest. "Steve."

Steve turned back around, his eyes going over the bandages on her face and the large purple bump on her forehead. Anger swirled in his gut again. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Carman whispered behind the cover she had pulled up to her face.

Steve sighed, walking back to her bed and sitting down. "I was too harsh with you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No. I was upset. We all were. You could have been really hurt or worse." Steve's eyes went to hers.

"I forgot everything Clint has taught me. I should of done something."

"No." Steve leaned in closer to her. "There were four of them. I'm not sure what you could of done."

"I got one kick in." Carman chuckled, her eyes starting to get heavy.

"That's our girl." He muttered quietly, reaching up to brush hair from her face. He watched her struggle to stay awake and smiled softly at her. "Rest." He started to get up, but her hand on his arm made him pause. She didn't say anything as her eyes fluttered closed, but her fingers tightened on his forearm. So, he sat there until he was sure she was asleep. With one more look at her, he left her alone, only pulling her door up a little. He joined the rest of the team in the kitchen.

"Obviously their watching the building." Bruce said, taking the beer that Natasha had just handed him. "She goes out for the first time and their there."

"Yeah." Tony muttered. "I'll spread our cameras out, see if we pick anything weird up. Are they really after her to make her go back and marry this king? Seems a overkill."

Clint shared a look with Steve. "You think there is more than what she's telling us?" Clint asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I always have." Natasha replied, knowing Clint wasn't happy with her and her treatment of Carman. She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to blast her. "I'm just saying maybe she's scared to tell us something. Or Thor told her not to."

"Makes sense." Tony agreed. He looked at Clint and then Steve. "You two find out."

"Us?" Steve reared back in surprise.

"Oh please, like we don't see the puppy dog eyes you give her." Tony taunted with a smirk.

Steve ran a hand over his face, feeling his cheeks heat up. But he didn't say anything in his defense. What could he say? Hell, there were times he felt like a puppy around her, hanging on every word and smile. He glanced at Clint. "Obviously she's closer to Barton. He can get it out of her." The words burned, but they were the truth. It was easy to see that Carman trusted Clint more than any of them. That she looked to him before anyone else.

"I'm not sure there is anything to get out of her." Clint argued. At least he hoped not. He hoped that she trusted him enough to confide in him.

The team went in opposite directions after. Tony to his lab to see about security cameras, Marie off to watch more footage of nearby cameras. Bruce and Natasha disappeared to the living room. Clint watched Steve stare down the hallway, knowing he was wanting to go check on her. He moved, slapping the Captain on the back. "Go ahead, Cap. I'll be in my room."

Steve waited until Clint disappeared before walking quietly to Carman's door. She was on her side, her hand tucked under her cheek, sleeping peacefully. Steve smiled slightly watching her for a moment before going to the kitchen and sitting at the bar.

Xxxxxxx

The room was dark when Carman woke, still groggy and sore. But she made herself get out of bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom and splashing water carefully on her face she went in search of anybody. The whole floor was quiet and dark. Spotting the clock in the kitchen she saw it was close to midnight. Everyone was probably asleep. Disappointed, she turned for the kitchen wanting something to eat. She jolted when she saw Steve slumped over onto the bar fast asleep. Carman moved, putting a hand on his arm. How could he sleep like that?

Steve jerked awake, his eyes instantly finding Carman. "Hey." He whispered, rubbing his face.

"Hi." She gave him a smile. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"I…just…fell asleep." He cleared his throat, leaving out the part that he wanted to be close enough to hear her. "What are you doing up? You feel okay?"

"I'm hungry. And, yes. I feel fine."

"Here. Sit. I'll find you something." She tried to protest, but he took her by the arm and pushed her down onto the stool. Once she was settled, he went to the fridge. "Barton ordered out, so I know we have leftovers." He pulled out the Chinese's containers and started to pile a plate high.

Carman watched as he moved around the kitchen and soon she had a steaming plate of food and a tall glass of water in front of her. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve leaned against the bar, watching her eat. "So…after you fell asleep it was voted that you weren't allowed out by yourself ever again."

Carmen looked up at his teasing tone and rolled her eyes. "I don't get a vote in it?"

"Since you would be hugely out voted there is no reason." He chuckled. "But seriously…"

"I get it." Carman went quiet putting her attention on the food.

"Some…still think you aren't being straight with us." Steve edged carefully, watching her shoulders go rigid.

"Sometimes…there is nothing there. This is the case." Carman pushed her plate away, drinking her water. "I don't know what they want to hear."

"Okay." Steve held up his hands. "I'll drop it."

"Thank you." Carman got to her feet, walking to the other side of the kitchen and to the floor to ceiling window. The city was still lit up and going strong even at this late hour. "It's so beautiful."

"I guess it is." Steve stood beside her, hands in his pockets. "You should be back in bed."

"Regardless of what everyone thinks, I'm not made of glass." Carman insisted quietly. "I'm stronger than I look."

"I have no doubt." Steve face her, watching her as she looked out the window. "But saying that…you should be in bed."

Carman rolled her eyes, smiling at him. As she stared at him, her smile dimmed. "I know I thanked you before, but…again-"

"Stop. It's nothing."

"Yes, I know you do it every day all day, but…not for me you don't. I don't want to think what could of happen-"

"Then don't." Steve stepped closer, his fingers barely skimming her bandages then slowly going down her chin. Her blue eyes were intent on his and her mouth parted when he traced her lips. His heart was thumping out of his chest as she put a hand on his stomach. Using his other hand, he pulled her against him. He heard her suck in a breath before he bent his head to place his lips softly on hers.

Carman's fingers gripped Steve's shirt as his lips moved slowly against hers. He felt so good against her. When she went to her tiptoes to press closer, his arms tightened and he deepened the kiss. Her arms were tight around his neck as his lips never left hers. Carman didn't know how long they stood there, she didn't care. His lips moved one more time across hers before slowly pulling back. He stayed close though, resting his forehead against hers.

Steve ran a hand down her hair before forcing himself to step back from her. "You should go to bed and rest." He whispered, his voice husky. He took her hand, his fingers tangling with hers. He stopped at her door, turning back to face her. She was watching him with a sleepy smile. "You know where I'm at if you need me."

Carman nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before stepping into her room. "Good night, Steve."

"Night princess."

Carman quietly shut the door, taking a much need breath. She crawled under her covers, pulling them up to her chin. As she closed her eyes she realized she had a grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Carman hummed to herself as she pulled her perfectly done blueberry muffins from the oven. She had been up super early, way before anyone else. She chalked it up to sleeping most of the day before. So she decided to make everyone muffins for breakfast. Bruce was the next one up, stumbling into the kitchen and heading straight to the coffee pot. He mumbled a greeting…at least she thinks that what he was doing before leaving the room. Laughing to herself, she put the next batch in the oven before arranging the warm ones on the plate.

Clint popped in next, smiling when he saw her. "Hey girl. How ya feeling?"

"Great." Carman quickly replied, grabbing a cup and pouring him coffee. She felt him look her over and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Clint."

"You have a pretty purple knot on your head." Clint took the mug pointing at her head.

"I'm aware. But nothing hurts, so…I'm fine." She repeated with a pointed look at him.

"We decide-"

"I can't go anywhere by myself. I know." Carman cut him out, putting a muffin in front of him. "I won't."

"Promise me." Clint insisted, grabbing her hand.

"I promise Clint." And she did. She was pretty sure what she was up against, so she didn't want to be caught alone like she had been yesterday again. Leaning over the bar, she patted his head. "Now be a good boy and eat your breakfast."

"Barton is nowhere near a good boy." Tony chirped as he strolled in. He grabbed a muffin, taking a huge bite. "Oh…girl….yum."

Carman rolled her eyes, turning as Steve came in. They both paused just for a second before moving again. Carman went to get a mug to pour him some coffee and he appeared behind her to do the same. She turned, handing him the cup. She mentally rolled her eyes at how she felt when their fingers brushed against each other's. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Steve drawled taking the coffee., but not moving from her. They stood shoulder to shoulder as Tony gave them a rundown of a new mission Fury had just sent through. They left that afternoon.

Carman tried not to show any reaction to the team leaving again. Instead she busied herself passing out muffins and taking the fresh batch out of the oven. When all the muffins had disappeared and nothing was left in the kitchen but crumbs and herself did she allow herself a breath. The kitchen only took a minute to clean up so pouring herself another cup of coffee, she took it with her to the command station. Marie was there, busy with getting everything ready for the team to take off. "May I help?"

"Yes." Marie looked up gratefully. "Transfer this file."

Carman took the list and went to work. They worked quietly for hours, making lists and getting the jet loaded. This trip would be longer. Almost a week. Carman felt the pang in her chest, but pushed it aside and helped Marie. In no time, it was time for the team to leave. Marie had went ahead to give Clint the location so he could program the jet. Carman waited for the last file to load and once it did, she took off towards the loading dock. Her feet quickly took her down the quiet hallway, but they skidded to a stop when Steve popped out from a nearby room. "Oh! Hi."

"I was looking for you." He greeted.

"Here I am." She chirped with a crooked smile.

"I don't want you to leave this building while we're gone." Steve quietly ordered. "I know Marie will be here, but…just stay in."

"I will." Carman promised. "But a week is a long time…"

"Yeah." He looked down at his shoes before looking up through his lashes at her. "It will give you time to work on some recipes."

Carman laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "That it will." She went still when he stepped closer, and as if in sync, her arms went around his neck as he pulled her close to him. As she fell asleep last night she had wondered when this would happen again and she was so glad she didn't have to wait too long. His lips were just as soft as she remember and he felt just as good pressed against her as she remember. This kiss was different though. It was deeper and longer as if to hold them for a week.

"Captain Rogers…you are needed at the loading dock." Jarvis cut in.

"Damn robot." Steve muttered against her lips, smiling when she giggled. "Be safe."

"I should say that to you." She whispered back, her lips skimming his jaw. He pressed one more kiss to her mouth before stepping back and motioning her to go first. Carman hoped her face wasn't red to give away what had just happened as they stepped into the loading dock where everyone was waiting. Clint arched a brow at her, but didn't say anything. But she noted the amused glint to his eyes.

"Everyone ready?" Steve asked, walking to the jet.

"Waiting on you Cap." Natasha sung with a smirk.

Carman stood with Marie, like she did just days earlier watching them load up. Clint stepped in front of her, moving to hug her. "I promise to stay inside, and be safe and listen to Marie. Did that cover everything?"

"I think we're good." He teased, pulling on her hair. "See you soon."

Carman watched him load up, trying not to feel anxious as he disappeared into the jet. Natasha and Bruce loaded up next with Steve following close behind. When he turned, she gave him a tiny wave and smile as the door closed behind him. "Well. This really sucks as Clint would say."

Marie barked a laugh, putting her arm around her shoulders as they walked back inside. "You get used to it."

"Really?" Carman was doubtful she ever would. "I don't think I will."

"That's because you have a little more invested then I do." Marie slyly remarked with a look. "If you think no one's has noticed…you're wrong." Carman groaned, making Marie laugh. "It's cute."

"Please stop." Carman muttered, her cheeks hot as she followed her friend back to the command station. She heard a quiet chuckle, but decided to ignore it. The team wouldn't check in till late that night which left a lot of time to fill in before then.

Xxxxxxx

Clint ducked behind a turned over truck, skidding in next to Steve as gun fire popped all around them. He grabbed an arrow, ready to fire. He glanced over at Steve who had just launched his shield. "So…what are your intentions?"

Steve reached out, grabbing his shield, looking down at Hawkeye. "For what?"

"Carman." Clint stood, found his target and let the arrow fly before dunking back down next to the truck.

"You wanna do this here?" Steve asked exasperated. He took off running, jumping over the fallen tree, flipping in the air and taking down the solider who had their gun trained on Natasha. He used his shield to hit the man in the face, sending him straight to the ground. Steve ran, skidding behind a tree. Looking up, he saw Clint firing his way to the tree next to his.

"You haven't answered my question." Clint accused as they made it to the large storage building. This was their target and the plan was for him and Steve to get in, set the bombs and get out.

Steve pulled out the devices that were to put all around the perimeter of the building. "Can we talk about this later?"

"You're dodging." Clint shot him a look as he went to work. "Don't make me hurt you."

"One…I'm not dodging. We're sorta busy." Steve fired back as he started to set the timers. "Two…ha! You couldn't hurt me."

Clint popped up from behind a table, heading to the front door. "Wanna test that?"

"Your timing sucks." Steve tossed at him as he set the last timer.

"I think he's dodging." Came Tony's reply through the com.

"Me too." Natasha added in their ear.

"I'm not dodging!" Steve yelled in frustration as he and Clint started to run away from the building. It was set to go off in less than a minute, destroying millions of dollars in weapons and gear. The team gathered on an embankment just as the building went up in an explosion that rocked the mountain side.

"I'm mean why don't you want to answer." Clint slid in with a shrug. "And yes…I can hurt you."

"I like her, okay. Can we leave it at that?" Steve huffed as they started to walk back to the jet. "And…no you can't."

"Just know…I'm watching you. Every move you make…every breath you take." Clint warned, hearing Natasha snort beside him.

Steve didn't reply, just settling in as Clint took them up. They still weren't done yet, they were just moving on to their next target. Suddenly, five days seemed like a lifetime. Laying his shield at his feet, he took off his mask and laid his head back with his eyes closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carman knew she had reached the point of loneliness when she started talking to Jarvis. Not that he wasn't great company, he answered her questions and made comments when she needed them. But it just wasn't the same. It seemed her days were spent keeping busy until the team checked in each night. Once she knew they were okay, she would head off to bed and do the same thing the next day. It was always Tony that checked in, asking Marie to do this or that for them or work on something in his lab. Now it was day six and Carman missed everyone and everything. As she laid in bed, she thought about home. About her mother. Even as overbearing as she was, Carman missed her and she prayed she was safe. Thor had sent her as well as other members of the family to their mountain home. Carman had fought to go with them, but everyone agreed she would be safer on Midgard. She hoped that Thor was safe, Asgard needed him…she needed him. A pang hit her heart as she thought of Loki. When Thor had returned with the news of his death…Carman knew her heart went into a million pieces. They all were heartbroken. She had only wished Loki could have seen how much he was loved.

Tossing to her side, she closed her eyes, thinking of her new friends…her current family, people that became important to her in such a short time. Her body finally relaxed, her eyed closed. But her sleep was less than peaceful as nightmares filled her head. Visons of her mother laying sprawled out in the streets of Asgard, dead…one of her maids ran through with a sword left to bleed out on the steps of the castle. Whimpering, she trembled under her covers as she stood and watched as Thor was thrown off the side of the castle to fall to his death on the rocky terrain below.

Carman jerked up, tears rolling down her face. Just as she wiped her cheeks a voice filled her head. _It will happen_. Carman cried out as she jumped out of her bed, frantically looking around. Her panting was the only sound as her heart raced out of her chest. With shaky hands, she opened her door. Maybe a glass of juice or water will calm her down. Of course there was no way she was going back to sleep. Distracted as she was, she didn't pay attention to the hum of conversation in the kitchen as she quietly entered. Stopping she looked to see Natasha and Bruce sharing a bag of chips at the table. Tony was at the coffee pot staring at it like he willed it to hurry up. Clint was sitting at the bar his head in his head as he stared at Tony and the coffee pot. Marie was standing center of them all reading something from the tablet that was constantly attached to her side. Steve was sitting at the table, next to Bruce, his feet kicked up in a nearby chair as he laid his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. They all looked exhausted and battered.

Clint spotted her first through hooded eyes. "Hey girl." He gave her a tired smile.

All eyes swung towards her as they gave her a mumbled greeting. Marie's eyes narrowed. "You okay?"

"Yes." Carman quickly replied, pushing away her earlier fear and nightmare. "I'm…glad you all are back."

"Us too, sister." Tony grumbled, taking a long drink of his coffee.

"You all are…hurt…." Carman trailed off as she got a better look of the team. Tony had several bruises along his arms and one on his jaw line. Clint had a bandage covering a gash down his temple. Natasha had a busted lip and her hand was wrapped in a crude splint. Bruce looked like he had been on a week longer binder, his eyes haggard and weary. She didn't see any injuries on Steve, but noticed him wincing as he put his feet on the floor and sat up straighter.

"This is nothing." Tony waved it off, sitting at the bar. "We've had much worse."

Carman frowned as she walked around to Clint. She took him by the chin despite his protest. "Just hush."

"It's fine." Clint tried to push her hand away, but she slapped it. "Hey!" Carman sent him a look as she lightly ran her fingers over his temple. Clint huffed. "Apparently too much time spent with Hill makes you as bossy as her."

"Funny." Marie dryly replied, rolling her eyes as she left the room. "We can finish in the morning. You all get some rest."

Carman stepped back with a frown as Clint rose to his feet. She watched him wince and suck in a breath. "You're hurt elsewhere?"

"Just sore. Nothing a hot shower and fourteen hours of sleep won't fix." He tapped her nose. "Night."

"Good night." She mumbled, watching him leave. Tony patted her on her head as he walked back, his face still in his coffee mug. Natasha and Bruce didn't give her or anyone any notice as they left. Steve was still there, getting to his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Like Barton said…a hot shower and sleep and I'll be good as new." Steve managed around a yawn. "It was…a long week."

"Yes." Carman whispered, her arms around her middle. She wanted him to stay and talk to her, since sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. But seeing the exhaustion etched on his face, she knew he needed rest. "Go shower and rest." Steve gave her a crooked smile before slowly making his way out. Carman stood there by herself, suddenly feeling very alone and vulnerable. Fear quivered in her belly as she practically raced down the hall. She knocked on the door next to hers.

"Carman?" Marie frowned as she opened the door. Her eyes roamed the princess's face. "You aren't okay."

"I had another nightmare. It was...bad." Carman stuttered shakily.

Marie stepped back. "Come on." Marie moved to pull the covers down and waved her in. "But you have to tell me what your dream was about."

Carman nodded as she laid down. When Marie turned off the light and slid in next to her, she started to describe her nightmare.

Marie sighed, hating for Carman to be so upset. "It was just a dream. It's probably from all your worry about your home…not to mention worrying about the team. You've stressed yourself out."

Carman took a deep breath. "Yes…that's it." At least she hoped it was. She was more than willing to accept Marie's explanation of her nightmares. Feeling better and knowing the team was back under the same roof, she rolled over and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I went back to read this on the site and I noticed somehow I messed up a chapter. (sigh) Chapter 4 is new and it's a very important chapter so for any continuing readers go back and read chapter 4. Thank you for reading! :)

Even though Carman managed to fall back asleep, it was fleeting and she was awake before dawn. So, she had quietly left Marie's room for her own, dressing and then heading to the kitchen to bake. First, she worked on a cherry pie she had been wanting to try. Cherries were abundant on Asgard, so they were her favorite. The smell of pie baking filled the whole floor and made her hum happily to herself as she worked on muffins.

Bruce was the first one to make an appearance, giving her a grateful look when he saw the fresh pot of brewed coffee. "You're amazing." He groaned, earning a smile from her.

Carman watched him leave again. He was never one to talk much, but that didn't bother her. She had just pulled the first batch of blueberry muffins from the oven when Clint stormed in.

"What is this?" He hissed quietly, pointing to his head.

Carman frowned, eyeing him carefully. "Your head."

"No." He yanked off the bandage off his temple. "This."

Carman paused. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly!" Clint practically shouted. "Six hours ago I had a cut that was three inches long and an inch deep and when I wake up…it's gone!"

"Well. I'd say that was a good thing." Carman busied herself plating the muffins, avoiding the man's accusing gaze.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Carman quietly replied, putting her back on him as she opened the oven.

"Then how do you explain this?" Clint grabbed her arm to spin her around.

"You're a fast healer." Carman shrugged, trying to calm her racing heart. For the first time, she wished Clint would leave her alone.

"I told you that if you needed to tell me something you could. Now would be a great time to do that!" Clint squeezed her arm, bending his head to make her look at him. "Damn it Carman!"

"Is there a problem?" Both heads swung to where Steve was standing, arms crossed while he stared hard at Clint.

"I don't think it's your business." Clint fired back heatedly

"It is when you have your hands on her." Steve retorted taking a step towards them.

"Everything is fine." Carman quickly told him, her hand going over his. "Isn't it Clint?"

"This isn't over." He whispered at her with a pointed look. Clint headed out of the kitchen without another glance at the Captain.

"What was that?" Steve questioned as he came to stand in front of her.

"It was nothing. I think he woke up grumpy." Carman plastered a smile on her face as she darted around Steve to the oven.

"It was something Carman. Barton usually doesn't lose his cool too often." Steve eyed her as she did everything to avoid looking at him. Reaching out, he gently placed a hand on her arm. "Carman?"

Carman stopped, took a deep breath then looked up at him. "It was nothing. Want a muffin?"

Steve sighed heavily, but let it drop. It was easy to see he wasn't getting anything out of her. Maybe, he would try Barton later. But thoughts about what the two of them could be fighting about stayed with him as he sat at the bar drinking his coffee and eating the muffin Carman put in front of him. Natasha soon joined them, as did Tony. Steve watched Carman as she fluttered around the kitchen with a smile on her face. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. A meeting kept him from being alone with her again and he left with the other members of the team.

When Carman was alone she leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. The thought of Clint angry with her made an ache in her chest. She should have been more careful, but to know someone was hurt…she couldn't help herself. Feeling alone, she headed up to the top floor to sit and watch the world below her. Cars looked like ants as they scuttled to their destination. Even this high up, the sound of horns reached her, making her smile. Such hustle and bustle. It made her yearn for the simple, slow life at Asgard.

Carman wasn't sure how long she sat there watching the cars below and thinking of home, but a sound behind her made her turn. It was Steve. Of course it was Steve, she smiled to herself.

"Hi." Steve quietly greeted as he sat crossed legged next to her.

"How was your meeting?" Carman kept her eyes on the scenes below.

"Uh. Same as usual. Stark doing all the talking and us nodding our head yes or no." Steve smirked, happy he got a little smile out of her. During his meeting, he had kept one eye on Clint. The man was still brooding and Steve wanted to know why. Was there something more between the two of them than he thought? That thought made him rub his chest as he sat up straighter. "So…I was thinking…maybe you and I…doing something today."

Carman turned to look at him, frowning. "Like what?"

"Well…you haven't seen much of New York."

"But…it's not safe…is it?" Carman had turned to him, excited at the idea of leaving the Tower. Especially with Steve.

"I have a plan." He smirked at her, getting to his feet. "Up for it?"

"Yes!" Carman jumped up excited. He gave her ten minutes to change so she darted to her room. Changing into jeans and sneakers. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and practically ran out of the room. She met Steve in the hallway dressed in jeans, tshirt and a ballcap.

"Ah. Perfect." He muttered seeing her hair, he pushed her hair off her face and put a Yankee's ball cap on her hair.

Carman stood still, her eyes on his face as he put the hat on her head, pulling her ponytail through the back. He concentrated as he tugged it down low on her head, smiling as he stepped back to survey his work.

"Perfect." Steve drawled softly, his eyes going over her face. "Ready?"

"So…a hat is supposed to work?" She teased, letting him take her hand as they headed to the elevator.

Steve hit a button as they elevator closed. "Don't you dare repeat this…but Stark is actually a very smart man." He grinned down at her as she giggled. "He has an underground tunnel that takes us about six blocks downtown. Even if the front and back of the Towers is being watched, we should be far enough away to go unnoticed."

The elevator opened into a small concreted hallway. Lights lined the way and the air was cool. Carman looked around, noticed the low ceiling. It was easy to tell they were underground.

"Up for a walk?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Carman was up for anything. So she held tight to Steve's hand as he led them through the narrow hallway.

"It comes out at near Central Park. We can start there." Steve's voice echoed off the walls as he glanced back at her.

Carman's interest peaked when she saw the end of the tunnel and a steel door. She stood as Steve pushed a few numbers in the keypad before pushing it open. He poked his head out before turning to her. "Ready?"

Carman nodded excited as she followed him out. They walked up a short set of stairs and into a wooded area. Looking back at the door, she saw the sign stating it was a Maintenance entranceway followed with a sign saying Employees only. "Clever."

"Yeah. Come on." Steve lead her to a trail that soon took them into Central Park.

Carman moved close to Steve, a tight grip on his hand as she looked around. People were dotted everywhere, on bikes, walking dogs, jogging. Carman was fascinated and wide eye as her head twisted back and forth. Feeling his stare, her eyes cut to Steve's. His smile made her belly fluttered as she smiled back.

Xxxxxxx

Steve chuckled as he let Carman drag him to the Carousel. He remembered this ride when he was a child, spending time with his family here. It looked the same as they stood in line.

"The children at home would love this." Carman watched in delight as the carousel went around and around. When Steve put his arm around her, she leaned back against him. When he rested his chin on her head, she sighed. She couldn't remember a time when she had this much fun. They had walked, they had visited the zoo which Carman was still excited over. She had ate a hotdog out of a rolling cart and had washed it down with the sweetest lemonade she had ever tasted.

"Our turn, princess." Steve whispered in her ear. She jumped up, running like a child to one of the horses. Putting his hands on her hips, he lifted her up. She flashed a smile at him as he got settled on his own horse. The ride started and all he could do was watch her. Her laughter filled the air, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Oh! I love this!" Carman exclaimed, turning to Steve. "Don't you?"

"Absolutely." Steve chuckled when the ride ended and Carman's lips turned into a pout as he helped her down. Unable to resist, he bent and pressed his lips on hers. He startled her, but then his felt her hands at his side, her fingers twisting into his shirt as she kissed him back. Cupping her face, he kissed her harder, her lips sweet like the lemonade she had been drinking.

"Hey buddy! Get a room and get off my ride."

Steve raised up to see the ride attendant. "Sorry." Carman buried her face in his shirt, letting Steve direct them off the ride. "I think I have a winner."

Carman lifted her head up in confusion. "Do what?"

Steve flashed a huge smile as he dragged her to a food cart. "Cotton Candy. It's going to beat anything Barton has had you try."

Carman looked in captivation as the man wound and wound pink fluffy stuff onto a big stick and headed it to her. She waited as Steve paid and they stepped to the side. "What do I do with it?"

Steve laughed, pinching off a part and popping it in his mouth. "Eat it."

"How?" Carman laughed. Following his lead, she pulled some off and put it in her mouth. Her eyes swung to his as it melted against her tongue. " This is…amazing."

Steve chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulder and started walking. He glanced at his watch, it was going on seven. It would be dark soon. Not wanting their day to end, he knew he needed to get her back.

Carman pulled off a big piece of the candy and held it up to Steve. "We have to go back don't we?" She had seen him look at his watch and frown.

"Yeah." Steve's shoulders rose and fell in a heavy frown at he ate the candy. They were quiet as they trekked their way back to the door that would take them back to the Tower. Carman was exhausted with a belly slightly sick from all the goodies she had ate, but she didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay in the Park with Steve. Where they forgot who they were and what they were doing and just had fun together. The air was cold in the hallway as they made the walk back to the Tower. When the elevator came into view, Carman sighed.

"I know." Steve mumbled, hearing her. They stepped inside the elevator and Steve pushed the button that would take them to the main floor. He looked down when Carman laid her head against his arm after taking off her hat. "Have fun?"

"Best day ever." Carman whispered, closing her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against the sleeve of his shirt. She felt him press a soft kiss into her hair right before the doors opened.  
Steve waited for her to exit first into the living room. Clint was on the couch, watching something on the television. Marie was in the chair, her nose in the tablet in her lap. Her eyes met Clint's and she gave him a tiny smile. When he rolled his eyes at her, she realized how worried she had been that Clint was angry with her, because the weight off her shoulders at his playful look was enormous.

"Look at what the cat drug in…." Clint drawled, eyeing the two.

"Cat?" Carman looked at them confused, making them all laugh. "I don't get it." Looking up at Steve, she frowned.

"Just an expression." Steve squeezed the back of her neck with a wink. "Hungry?"

"Lord, no." Carman put a hand on her belly. "Oh! Clint! I tried Cotton Candy!"

Steve watched as she went and plopped down next to Clint, who was grinning as Carman told him about their day. He felt the tap on his arm as Marie walked by. With one more look at Carman, he followed Marie to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"We got notified today that there was Asgard markings in the desert near the Shield base. Near where Thor brought Carman to Fury."

"Okay."

"It's not Thor." Marie told him, pushing the tablet to him.

Steve looked at the large collection of markings that signaled an Asgardians arrival and departure of Earth. "They're after her."

"Seems like it. But, Steve, why? I'm with Stark on this one. Why come all this way just because she turned down a marriage proposal? You need to get her to tell you."

Steve rubbed his face, all the fun and contentment of his day with Carman disappearing. "Tell me what?"

"I don't know." Marie hissed quietly. "But she's not telling us everything. I already spoke with Clint. He's going to try and so am I. She trusts the three of us the most. Surely we can get her to talk to one of us. We need her to. We have no idea what we might be up against." Seeing the look on his face, Marie sighed. "It's either us or Stark tears into her."

Steve held her stare. "I'll do it." No way he was letting Stark go at her.

"Now. Tonight. We're trying to locate whatever it was that landed." Marie's heels clicked on the tile as she left the room. Steve rubbed his face, letting out a tired sigh. Feeling the hand on his back, he turned.

"Something wrong?" Carman asked softly, concerned as she watched him.

Steve swung around on the stool, spreading his legs. He took her by the waist and pulled her to him. "I had fun today."

"Me too." Carman chirped happily, her hands on his chest. She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt as she eyed him. "Thank you for the day. I was truthful when I said it was one of the best days I've had."

"Me too." Steve pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. "Carman…I need you to tell me why Thor brought you here."

Carman's back went straight, blindsided. "Wh…what?"

"What was the real reason he brought you here?" He watched her eyes change, going a steel blue.

"I told you. Because of the war. Besides Thor I'm the only one left in line to rule." Carman slowly stated. "He wanted me safe in case…he wasn't."

"That's not all." Steve dully replied. When she stepped back from him, his belly clenched.

"I don't know what you or your friends want me to tell you." Carman defensively retorted.

"Just the truth."

"You think I'm lying?" Carman accused with narrow eyes.

"No! I just think…you're not telling us…me all of it." Steve edged watching as moved again, putting the kitchen island between them. "We have reason to believe that someone…or someones arrived from Asgard."

Carman sucked in a breath, her nails biting into her hands. "Is that what today was? To butter me up to tell you what you want to hear."

"No!" Steve jumped to his feet. "Today…was me and you and just that."

"I don't believe you!" Carman lashed out, tears filling her eyes. "All of you…just want something from me."

"I just want you to tell me the truth, Carman. So I can protect you." Steve insisted, moving around the island, but she moved further from him. He saw Clint at the doorway watching them.

"No! Thor told me! He made me promise to keep me safe. That's what he said!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What did he tell you?" Clint stepped into the room. "He trusted us with you-"

"No! He didn't!" Carman shouted on a sob. "I'm here only because it's the farthest from Asgard and he had no one to leave me with but you all!"

"Why did he need you so far away?" Steve's heart was pounding, her tears eating at his gut. When she just stood there, he lost his patience, because of fear…of doubt. "Damn it Carman!"

Carman jumped at his hand hitting the countertop, the granite denting. "I want to go home." Her shoulders shook with her cries as she ran from the room.

Steve and Clint stood there, looking at the hallway Carman fled down. Steve hit the counter again, the cracking of the granite the only sound in the room.

"So…apparently there is something more and Thor…doesn't trust us." Marie stated as she came out from behind the wall she had been standing at.

"I don't understand." Steve wearily muttered. "What could he have wanted to keep from us? That's she's not willingly to break a promise about." But wasn't that the million dollar question. She wasn't being truthful to them and it was killing him. He couldn't even enjoy his day before it went all to hell. Without a word, he left for his room.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was a no go." Natasha dropped the tray of food loudly on the counter as the team hovered around the kitchen.

"She has to eat something." Steve chewed on his thumb nail as he stared down the hall. They were going on day four of Carman locked in her room and refusing to come out or even speak to them. They all had knocked on the door, pleaded with her.

"She's coming out in the middle of the night." Marie swung the laptop around to show them the security footage. Sure enough, there was Carman darting into the kitchen grabbing something to eat and running back to her room.

"This is ridiculous." Clint snapped. He wanted nothing more than to break down the damn door, but Tony being Tony had installed all the doors with unbreakable, bullet proof material. "Tony, get that door open."

"Wish I could, buddy." Tony was regretting his choice of safety material at the moment. "I think-" Tony paused, tilting his head. "You hear that?"

"Get down!" Steve yelled as out of the corner of his eye he saw something flying at the large windows. Glass exploded as they all hit the floor. Steve crawled on his belly to see. He could hear Tony suiting up behind him and wished he hadn't left his shield in the living room. He spotted the weird shape object on the floor. "Get out!" He screamed as it started to hiss. They scattered in all direction. Steve and Clint ran down the same hall. Steve kicked the door as hard as he could. "Carman open this door! We're being attacked!"

"Rogers!"

Steve looked up at Marie threw his shield at him and Clint's bow and quiver at him. Steve was ready to tear the door open anyway he could when it swung open. Carman stood there, her eyes wide in fear. "Come on baby." He grabbed her arm and ran with her down the hall as the explosion hit. It sent them flying. Steve landed on top of Carman, his shield over her as he looked back. Clint was down. "Barton! Barton!"

Carman twisted, seeing Clint lying motionless on the floor. "Clint." She whispered. In a panic, she started to struggle against Steve's weight on her.

"Be still." He ordered as he talked into his com.

"I need…to get to him." Carman begged, trying to push him off.

"We've got him." Steve tried to reassure her. But she kicked and cried under him. Grabbing her face, he forced her to look at him. "Stop! Listen to me. We're getting him help. But I need you to come with me."

"No!" Carman screamed as Steve forcibly pulled her down another hall. "No! Please…I can help him! Steve…please!"

Steve blocked out her screams as he met up with Natasha. "What's going on?"

"We think that was it. Tony is out around the Tower making sure. Jarvis is running detail. Agents and medical are on the way up." Natasha rushed out as she ran down the hall to her friend.

"I need you to go in here with Marie until I know it's safe." Steve pushed her into a small room where Marie waited. Carman struggled against him, even kicking him in the shin. "Stop it!"

"No! I need to get to Clint."

"Not until I know it's safe." Steve fired back, having to push her into the room.

"I swear if you don't I will hate you forever!" She screamed at him, beyond frantic. As she screamed at him, his face fell, but he still stepped out.

I'm sorry. But you have to be safe." He quietly told her, shutting the door and letting Marie lock it.

"Marie. Let me out." Carman told them woman, her hands shaking.

"I can't. Not till it's clear." Marie's smile was sad. She pressed against her ear, holding up a hand. "They have him upstairs in the medical lab. He's…bad…."

Carman whimpered. "Please Marie. I can help him."

Marie arched a brow. "He's being taking care of, I promise."

Carman closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Marie." Marie opened her mouth to respond, but Carman held up a hand. Marie halted, unable to move anything but her eyes. Carman went to the door, putting a hand it and on Marie's forehead at the same time. The door popped opened. With tears, she looked at her friend. "I'm so sorry, but I can't let Clint die." Carman took off at a run to the stairs that would take her up to the medical room. As she ran into the room, she saw Steve, Bruce and Natasha standing at the window watching the medical team work on Clint in the next room. Carman didn't see Fury in the corner as she ran to the door.

Bruce spotted her first, reaching out to grab her. "Whoa there."

"Carman." Steve looked at her in surprise. "How did you get out?"

Carman pushed at Bruce. "Let me go. I-"

Time stood still as the loud beeping sound filled the room. Carman didn't understand what the noise was, but seeing how the team was reacting, she was scared.

"What…is it?" Carman whispered.

"He's…gone." Bruce brokenly replied. His arms went slack as everyone in the room froze in shock and grief.

"No." Carman jerked from Bruce and busted into the medical room. As the medical staff yelled at her, all she saw was Clint lying flat on the table. Going to him, she ran a hand over his head. When she felt someone try to pull her back, she put up her hand.

"What the hell?" Natasha jumped back as everyone in the room were immobilized but Carman. "What did she do?"

Steve watched, his mouth open as his heart stuck in his throat. A soft glow of light circled her and Clint as her hands lightly moved over his face, down his chest, circling around Clint's heart. His eyes shoot between Carman's face and to Clint's. Carman's blue eyes were suddenly golden and soft light glowed off her fingers. Her lips were moving, then she stepped back and with a flash of light that had them all covering their eyes, she stepped back. She flicked her wrist and the medical staff were able to move. They rushed to Clint, one looking at the machine next to the bed as it started to beep.

"He's alive!" The doctor shouted, looking at Carman in bewilderment and fear.

When Carman saw Clint's eyes open, she let out a broken sob. But then she was surrounded. Just like Thor told her she would be. Men in dark clothes and gear, took her by the hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Fury?" Steve yelled, watching as the men grabbed Carman.

"Did you all know about this?" Fury snapped, anger in his features as he stormed to into the medical room. The team followed him. He stomped to Carman who stood with her head down. "Care to tell me what the hell you did? What the hell you are?"

Carman raised her head, throwing her hair back as she glared at Fury. "I am Princess Carman from Asgard."

"What did you do?" Fury insisted, his finger in her face.

"I saved my friend." Was the reply.

"You have powers that you nor Thor disclosed to me…to the team." Fury ranted. "You put everyone in danger."

Carman didn't say a word. What could she say? So she stood there and let the men hold her, while digging their fingers into her skin.

"Take her."

"Wait!" Steve jumped between the princess and Fury, his attention on the man. "Take her where?"

"Back to base."

"No." Steve snapped back. "She is going nowhere."

"She is. She broke a treaty we have with Asgard. By not telling us of her…powers she put this team, this world in danger. It's her fault Barton died."

"Wait a minute." Clint rasped, struggling to sit up. "I'm very much alive, sir."

Fury sent him a look before turning to the Captain. "She'll go back to base."

"And what? Put in a cell?" Steve sneered.

"Yes." Fury simply stated.

Steve heard the quiet gasp from behind him. "I won't let you take her."

"She acted out against Shield personal. She used force."

"To save Barton!" Steve argued, but he knew he was losing ground.

"And where is Hill?" Fury asked the room. "How did she get out of Stark's safe room?

Steve paused, turning to look at Carman. Carman kept his stare, her eyes cloudy. "I didn't harm her."

"But you used your…magic didn't you?" Fury accused. "Take her!"

"Damn it, Fury!" Steve started to move towards the men holding her, when a hand stopped him. It was Tony.

"There is no reason to take her back to the base. I…have a room here." Tony told the director, squeezing Steve's arm.

Fury put his arms behind his back as he looked at the two men. "I really don't think I trust you all with this."

"Then leave your men." Tony shrugged. "We'll…figure out what…she did…or what she can do…here. She has friends here."

The snort had all eyes turn to the woman. "Friends? I have nothing here." Carman spit out. "Want to know my promise to Thor?" Her eyes hit everybody in the room, especially the people she had thought of as friends. "Thor made me promise that I would never tell of my magic. He made me swear. Because he said that on Midgard, magic is feared, not understood. He said you all would put me in a cage because that's what humans does no matter what good I tried to do. You all would force me to bend to your will. Looks like he was right."

"Fine. She says here. But we stay too." Fury jerked his head and the men took Carman away with Tony leading the way. Fury gave Steve one more look. "Don't try anything." He turned to Clint who was sitting up. "Either of you." What that he left the room with a hard slam of the door.

Clint waved away the doctors who wanted to check him. He felt fine. No one would know he was hit by an explosion and died on the table. Jumping to his feet, he glanced at his team. "Now what?"

"She should of told us." Natasha grinded out. "We could of…helped her."

"Why would she think we would help her?" Steve let out a humorless laugh. "Since she's been here we proved over and over we didn't trust her. We kept harping at her…" Steve stopped, rolling his head back, staring at the ceiling. "God, what a mess."

"At least she's here." Bruce added. "We can watch her and Fury."

"Not to mention someone is still after her." Natasha cut in. "Think they want her for what she can do?"

"Hard to say," Bruce replied. "we don't even know what she can do."

"Well, her little trick of raising people from the dead was pretty impressive." Clint smirked. "Was I really dead?"

Natasha's eyes went dark as she looked at her friend. "Yes."

Clint moved, hugging her. They both needed it for a million reasons. "Has anyone checked on Marie?" Clint asked as he kept Nat closed to him.

"I will." Steve needed something to do. Anything to keep him from either flying into a rage or falling apart. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do the most at that point. Jogging to the safe room, he spotted Marie standing by the door. Not moving. "Marie." She just blinked at him. "Damn it. Tony," He pressed on his com. "See if…Carman can stop doing what she's doing to Marie." Steve heard Tony speaking and then suddenly Marie wilted. Reaching out, he caught her. "You're okay."

"Is Carman okay?" Marie rasped, letting Steve put her down on the floor. "Clint?"

"Clint is fine…thanks to Carman and then…it went bad." Steve sat down next to her, telling Marie what had happened.

"She didn't want to do that to me." Marie rubbed her hands on her arms. She was still weak, shaky. "I could see it in her eyes. It broke her. But she was desperate to get to him."

"Yeah. She's the only reason he's alive. God…it was amazing." Steve still was awestruck as he thought about what had happened. "Then…we did exactly what Thor told her we would do. Now, she's locked downstairs in a room Tony saves for criminals."

"At least she's here."

"She doesn't trust us." Steve barked a laugh. "She never trusted us, but now….she looked at me with…such…hate." Steve hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It wasn't hate." Marie rushed to tell him. "She's scared…unsure. She doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, well whatever we had…it's gone now."

"I'm sure it's not."

"You didn't see the way she looked at me." Steve closed his eyes on the memory, his chest hurting. Tony barked in both their ears. Wit Steve's help Marie got to her feet, feeling better. Everyone met in the now destroyed kitchen and hallways.

"It looks like I'm going to have to remodel." Tony dryly replied, kicking at the carnage at his feet. "Fury is staying. So are his men."

"What's the plan?" Natasha asked.

"Right now…I have nothing." Tony sighed wearily. He looked at Steve. "Rogers?" When Rogers remained silent Tony went on. "We'll see if she'll talk to one of us."

"She's not talking to any of us." Steve was despondent as he kicked a charred stool with his foot.

"Maybe Clint?" Marie offered, looking at the team. There was such a feeling of sadness and hopelessness.

"I'll try. I have to thank her anyway." Clint mumbled as he existed the room. Taking the elevator he arrived into the lower part of the Tower. There were holding cells that Tony used time from time for Shield. Small rooms with large metal doors with a window that could go up or down. Carman was in the one in the far corner. He found her sitting on the floor, crossed legged with her eyes closed. She was covered in soot and powder from the explosion. He also noted red on her hands…his blood? "Hey."

Carman's eyes slowly opened, but she didn't say a word. She just stared back at him through the window. She knew Shield's men were littered around the room. Fury made sure she knew. She was also told, by Tony, that the cuffs on her wrist would keep her from using magic. It was made from fragments of the Tesseract.

"Um. Thank you. For doing what you did. I know…it's the reason you are here, so…thank you for choosing to help me." Clint told her wishing she would stay something. This wasn't the Carman he knew. This one was…cold…shut off. There was no emotion on her face or in her eyes when before they both were so full of life and fun. "We're working on getting you out of-"

"Don't lie to me." Carman sneered. "I will not be released until Fury feels back in control."

Clint didn't have words to that. At all. "You need anything?" She just stared at him. "I understand, Carman. I do. But remember I had your back from day one and I still have it. I will always have it."

Carman watched him leave with a shaky breath. The need to curl up and sob was so strong, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Feeling calmer, she looked up at the small camera in the corner. She wouldn't give the men on the other side the satisfaction of seeing her broken. Repositioning herself, she closed her eyes and went back to the meditation that her Aunt Frigga had taught her.


	9. Chapter 9

Carman kept track of time by the number of meals she was served in a day. She was fed good, better than criminals kept there she was sure. Tony had even moved in a twin bed for her, complete with her pillow and quilt from her bed upstairs. There was also a box of the books she had kept in her room as well as pens and paper. Oh, Tony and the team made sure she was comfortable. She had seen them all at her window. All of them but Steve. She told herself it didn't bother her. She would refuse to look or talk to him the same as the others when they came to see her. Clint was the hardest. His sad eyes made her heart hurt, but she couldn't open herself back up again. Not when she felt so betrayed and lost. The sound of the main door opening caught her attention and she wondered who was coming in now. It was Marie.

"Good morning." Marie didn't expect a response. She hadn't gotten one in eight days. "I have some magazines for you." Marie slid them one by one under the door. "Clint is working on getting you a small tv and dvd player."

Carman's head slowly turned to her. "Sounds like I'm going to be here a while."

Marie's shoulders dropped. "Until you talk to us…to Fury."

"So what? So Fury can get all my deep, dark secrets. Until he feels like he has secrets from Asgard. Thor told me of the weapons he had made for people like me. What do I need to say?"

"What powers you have? What you can do?" Marie rushed the questions, hoping since she was talking Carman would answer. "What you did for Clint was amazing…beyond amazing. We just want to know what else you can do?"

"Why? To use me? To make me a weapon too? That's what Asgards enemies want. You people are no different!" Carman realized she was at the window, the glass the only thing keeping her from being nose to nose with her former friend.

"That's why Thor brought you here? Because people wanted you for what you could do for them." Marie felt a stirring of pity for her.

"And looks like I ended up in the same predicament here too."

"I know you are hurt right now, but we're still your friends Carman. We want to help, but you have to help us first. Talk to Fury." Marie pleaded with her. "Anybody. Me, Clint. Steve." Marie saw her expression change. "He's been on assignment. That's why he hasn't been here."

"I don't care." Carman put her back on the woman, going to the spot she deemed her meditation spot. It was the only time she felt at peace.

"I don't believe you."

"Leave me alone." Carman crossed her legs, rolling her neck around her shoulders before closing her eyes.

Xxxxx

Steve let the shower run down his sore and battered body. He was glad to be home. Away from new recruits that had something to prove. Away from new recruits who had egos big enough to think they could take down Captain America. They couldn't. But, he had enjoyed taking his frustrations out of the new faces. When the assignment came, he knew it was Fury's way of keeping him from the Tower. From Carman. Steve wanted to fight it. But he had went, glad he did. It was the distraction he needed. Marie had sent him texts, telling him that Carman had shut down. Refusing to speak to anyone, including Clint. Turning off the water he stepped out to dry off. After pulling on a shirt and jeans he went in search of anybody. He heard the hammering from the kitchen. Tony wasted no time getting someone on the kitchen. So they all had moved up a floor to the new designated living area and temporary kitchen. He found Bruce and Nat at the table, sharing a box of pizza. Nat pushed it towards him as he walked in. Grabbing a piece he took a bite as he grabbed a water. "What's up?"

"Not a lot." Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm at the point of begging Fury for an assignment."

"Hmm." Steve hummed as he finished the pizza.

"Go on. You being all jumpy is getting annoying." Natasha smirked at him with a knowing look.

Steve wanted to defend himself, but saw no way to do that. So instead he got on the elevator and took it down. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? Maybe it was because the last time he and Carman saw each other they were taking Carman out in cuffs. Maybe it was the anger and distrust in her eyes. Mostly, it was the disappointment that killed him. They…he…had ended up doing exactly what she had feared. He stepped out onto the floor, gaining the attention of the five guards currently on duty. He smirked at them, knowing they were there more for him and Clint than for Carman. Steeling himself, he went to the window. She was on her bed, propped up on pillows with a book in her hand. Her eyes briefly went to his before going back to her book. It cut him right down the middle. To see her in there like that. To see her reaction…or lack thereof. "Hey…."

The words in her book blurred as she willed herself not to cry. What was wrong with her? She didn't have this reaction with anybody else. But the moment she saw Steve standing there, the urge to cry popped back up.

Steve turned around. "Open the door."

"No can do, Cap." One guard retorted. "Fury's orders."

Steve looked up at the camera glaring down at him. "Open the door." Steve kept his eyes on the camera, knowing Fury was watching. "You want your answers? I can guarantee you it won't happen on this side." A moment later a guard pressed his headset. He nodded to the guard closest to the door and Steve stepped back as it opened.

Carman jerked up startled as the door opened. Sitting up, she watched Steve walk in, the door closing behind him.

Steve looked around, noting the pieces from her room that used to be upstairs. "Do you…need anything?" If looks could kill, he'd be up in flames. He sat on the bed next to her, noticing the bands that circled each wrist. The bands that kept her from using magic. "If you talk to us…to me…I can get you out of here." She stayed silent, her attention on rubbing the page of her book. "Carmen…talk to me. Please."

Carman jumped up, blinking hard as she put her book on the small desk Tony had brought her yesterday. She felt him move behind her, she jumped when his lips touched her ear.

"I can't get you out of here if you don't give me something." Steve whispered in her ear. He knew his body was blocking her from the camera and they couldn't hear him.

"I want to go home. Away from here. Away from everybody. Away from you." With that she moved from him, putting her back on him. Not seeing the look on his face, not wanting to see the look on his face. Because the lie tasted horrible leaving her lips and hurt just as bad.

Steve cleared his throat. "Okay….okay." He somehow made it to the door, pausing to look over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Carman. For everything. But I'm really sorry for failing you."

Carman squeezed her eyes shut as his voiced cracked. The sound of the door opening and shutting let her suck in a breath before she released it on a sob.

Xxxxxx

Clint stood back observing Steve as he destroyed the punching bag. His third. To say the Captain had been in a mood for the last week was an understatement. Most of his time was spent in the training room, beating the hell out of a bag. During their team meetings, Steve had stayed silent as Fury ranted. Fury's patience was gone and that was never a good thing. When Fury suggested hooking Carman up to some machines for testing, Steve had pounded his fist on the desk before quickly leaving the room. In his absence, Clint and even Tony protested that move and Fury told them they had four days to get Carman to talk or he was doing what he had threatened. It was day four. Marie and Natasha were both down with Carman begging her to talk to them. They had been down there for hours. Fury wasn't going to wait much longer.

When the bag flew from the hook, holding it, Clint sighed. "That's all we have in the building, Cap."

Steve unwrapped his hands, his knuckles bloody and raw. "Damn it…I…"

"I know." And Clint did. The thought of Fury and his scientists hooking Carman up to any machine made his belly hurt. When Marie and Natasha stepped into the room, both their eyes sad and worried Clint couldn't do it any longer. "Fuck this."

Steve was right behind him with Marie and Natasha rushing to keep up with them. The elevator ride felt like it took forever as it climbed to the medical floor. Taking the steps two at a time he and Clint ran in.

Fury turned from his spot at the observation window, holding his hands up. "She won't be hurt."

"Stop this." Steve hissed, his eyes on Carman who sat in a chair with wires taped to her head, her arms and disappearing under her shirt. She was pale and while she tried to keep a brave face, he saw her tremble.

Clint went to the door, trying to open it. It was locked. He tried a couple of kicks at the knob, but it didn't budge. When the hum of one of the machines turned on everyone froze.

"She won't be hurt." Fury assured them as they all looked on in helplessness.

Carman shut her eyes, feeling little shocks throughout her body. It didn't hurt so much as just being annoying. The hum of the scientist speaking around her caused her eyes to open. Apparently, she wasn't giving them the reaction they wanted and out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the doctors turn the knob. The images on the screens moved frantically.

"The energy coursing through her is amazing." One of the doctors said in awe. "She could run this whole building."

Hearing them, Steve turned to Fury. "There. That's enough."

"Hardly. We knew she had power. What kind?"

"And what will the results do? When is it going to be enough to release her?" Steve demanded.

"When we know what kind of energy. She comes from a world that gave us the Tesseract."

"Is that what you want?" Tony accused as he came in. "Power. You're hoping to tap into her power since Thor took the Tesseract back to Asgard."

"This ends now." Steve ordered, going to the door. Using his shield he started to hit the glass. Damn Tony and his unbreakable glass.

Carman watched Steve from her side, the panic and fear on his face causing her heart to race. Things started to beep and go off around her, making the doctors scramble around the room in a frenzy.

"She's spiking in energy! Her levels are astronomical." The doctor warned. The lights overhead started to flicker as the screen in front of them blew up.

Carman hated to admit that she was enjoying watching the doctors run for cover under the tables. Closing her eyes, she popped out of the restraints holding her and jumped to her feet. She was free, but the only way out was the door Steve was currently trying to break down. The movement behind her had her spinning. The doctors were trying to get to her, one had a needle in his hand. Holding up her hands, she sent them to the ground.

Steve watched as Carman turned to the door, her hands up. He ducked out of the way as a beam of power shot from her hands, tearing the door off the hinges. Jumping to his feet, he ran to her. "Carman."

"Stay back." She warned, her hands up and her eyes wild.

"Just…calm down." Steve dropped his shield, holding his hands up. Clint came in behind him without his bow.

"Loki told me stories about experiments done on our people by humans. They kept me up at night. I could see when Thor made me promise not to tell…this was what he was seeing." Carman's voice broke as she looked at him. "But the more time I spent with you all…with you…I didn't believe those stories. There was no way any…of you could harm me in this way." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just want to go home."

"I will get you there." Steve promised, crushed to see her so desperate, so wounded, in so much pain. "Just come here to me."

Carman shook her head. "I can't. I don't trust you. Any of you." Her eyes touched on Clint. "Please don't make me hurt you."

"Too late for that." Steve mumbled, reaching down for his shield. He saw her eyes change. "I can't let you leave here. Not without us."

"You can't hold me here." Carman told him, her hands going up. When Clint took a step to her, she sent him to the floor with tears in her eyes. Steve moved next and when she let the power leave her hands, even his shield couldn't keep him from buckling. Her attention turned to the two women at the door as Clint and Steve struggled to get back to their feet. Flicking her wrist, she froze them in place. Fury was there next, a gun pointed at her.

Fury kept his gun pointed at her. "You're willing to take out the people that care for you?"

"To get away from you and your sick desire for power…yes."

"And go where? You have people out there waiting to get you. Where can you hide?" Fury tossed at her with his own smirk.

Carman didn't reply, instead shot Fury with a bolt that took him to the ground, his gun clanging on the floor.

"Wanna try that with me?"

Carman turned to see Ironman hovering at the exit. " I'd rather not."

"He's right. Where would you go? Regardless of what you are feeling…we do care about you and want you safe."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Carman barked a laugh.

"You don't want this. We all know that." Tony tried to reason with her. Landing on his feet, he put his facemask up. "Just trust us."

'Never again." Carman lashed out, raising her hands. But a quick pinch of pain had her pausing. Turning, she saw Steve lower the needle he had just put into her neck.

"I can't let you leave." Steve told her totally dejected, moving to catch her. Her eyes were so full of pain before they rolled back and she collapsed in his arm. He gently scooped her up, pausing to take a much needed breath. The team was moving now with her out. Looking at his team…his friends, he led the way back to the elevator. She was going back in her cell and this time…he was putting her there.

Xxxxx

Steve stood in the Towers temporary kitchen with the others eating take out. He hadn't ate much, just bites here and there. Fury was still there too. He had suspended all testing on Carman for the moment. Which Steve should have been thankful for. Carman wasn't even getting off her bed when anyone visited. Instead, she faced the wall, barely moving. Only Marie had went down to see her. He and the others…just didn't.

The sudden darkening of the sky caught his attention. It looked like it was going to storm. The perfect weather to go with his mood. But then suddenly thunder rolled and everyone stopped moving. The flash of lighting followed by the sound of the elevator moving had them bracing and then…Thor stepped out.

"My friends!" Thor greeted with a happy smile on his face. No one moved…or breathed as they stared at him. "I came as soon as I was able. We finally have triumphed. Asgard is safe. For now." He looked at his friends, his smile slipping. "Why the long faces?" His eyes bounced off Clint, then moved over to Natasha and Tony. They settled on Steve for a moment before looking around. "Where is my cousin? Where is Carman?"


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reads and reviews! :)

"I don't want to do this any longer. Just answer my questions and I'll let you go." Fury told Carman as he stood watching her from the window. When he didn't get a reaction, he rubbed his forehead. Turning, he looked at his men. "Let me know-" He stopped, cocking his head. "What is that?" The floor above them rumbled. The ping of the elevator took their attention and when the doors opened the roar that was Thor exploded out of it followed by the rest of the Avengers.

"OPEN THAT DOOR!" The walls trembled with Thor's fury. When no one moved, Thor raised his hammer. "So help me…"

The guard scrambled to open the door, not waiting for Fury's order. When the door opened, Carman ran out.

The rumble had made her raise out of bed, but the roar that echoed in the room had tears rolling down her cheeks and her heart beating out of her chest. When the door opened she ran as hard as she could to Thor. When his strong arms closed around her she cried for so many reasons.

"Ahh…it's okay miting." Thor cooed, holding her close as she trembled. Keeping her close, he raised his hammer towards Fury. "From this moment…we are done. Done with all of you."

"Thor-" Tony tried to cut in, but Thor stopped him with a look.

"Asgard and Earth are no longer allies." Thor warned, leveling them all with a heated look. "I trusted one of the most important treasures to Asgard…to me with you and this happens."

"It's my fault." Fury cut in. "The team...tried. But I wouldn't let them."

"We are leaving." Thor reached down, cupping Carman's face to make her look at him. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes." She breathed. "So very much."

Thor kept her tight to his chest as he stormed past the team. The elevator closed on them. "We'll get you home. Your mother will be very glad to see you." Thor looked down at her. "Did they hurt you?"

"No." Carman muttered into his chest. When the elevator opened Carman saw they were on the roof. The sun was bright, causing her to blink. She hadn't been outside in weeks. Since her and Steve went to Central Park.

"I am sorry. I would of never of left you if I had known." Thor told her, guilt etched into his face.

"It's not your fault. But…you were right. When they found out…."

"Shh. Let's get you home." He paused when the elevator opened again. He raised his hammer, but they were without their weapons. It was just them.

"We…wanted to see you off." Tony told him, hands in his pocket as he glanced at Carman. "For what it's worth…and even though we did a shitty job…thank you for letting us know you Carman."

Carman met his stare, seeing only compassion and guilt in his eyes. All she gave him was a brief nod. Clint raising his hand and giving her a small wave took her attention. How she wished she could hug him, tell him how much he really meant to her. But she couldn't. So much stood between them…all of them.

"If you need us…we're here." Natasha told them. "We're always here."

Thor nodded at them, but not ready to forgive them just yet. Maybe with time. When he had a chance to sit down and talk to Carman.

When Thor put his arm around her, Carman did the same. With her cheek pressed against his chest plate she finally allowed her eyes to meet Steve's. He just stood there, looking as lost as she felt. When Thor raised his hammer over them, she squeezed him tight. The last thing she saw was Steve watching her go.

Xxxxx

Four Months Later

Thor found Carman in the garden, sitting under an oak tree reading one of her books. "I've been looking for you."

"Apparently, not very hard." Carman teased, closing her book to look up at him.

Thor chuckled, as he sat down next to her. "So…I was approached by Farris about you." His smile widened at her loud groan. "He likes you."

"He's a bore."

"He wants to marry you." Thor retorted with a look.

"And you said…."

"I questioned his sanity, stated that you were a banshee that smelled funny." His laughter scared the birds from the tree as she whacked him with her book. "I kid you!"

Carman laughed with him, settling back down. "I don't want to marry anyone."

"He comes from a very good, wealthy family." Thor told her, even though he knew she didn't care. He knew she didn't want to marry, he didn't want her to at the moment either. But he needed to make sure he presented all possibilities to her.

"That means nothing." Carman looked off into the garden.

"You know…I've been patient with my questioning about what happened on Midgard. After you told me about what happened, I thought the…mood you carried with you was a result of that. But this mood…it has lingered. You're not happy."

"Of course I am." Carman rushed to tell him. She was happy to be home with her family. But when she left Earth…a part of her stayed. Several parts of her in fact. But she never spoken to Thor about that. She had never told her about Clint…or Steve. The memories she had still made her ache. Feeling like she owed him something she told him. "Before…all the not so good stuff happened…I thought them my friends. I cared for them."

"Cared? So you don't anymore?" Thor questioned with a knowing look.

Carman sighed. "It was just when they reacted like you feared they would it all shattered. I felt so scared and so alone. They didn't trust me any longer and they looked at me differently. It changed everything."

"They are good." Thor stated. "I wouldn't of sent you if I didn't trust them. But I did hold that fear if they found out. I shouldn't of made you give me that promise. If you had told them from the beginning things could have been different."

"I don't regret it. Showing them to save Clint."

"I know you don't." Thor put an arm around her, pulling her to him. He sat with her for a while, knowing she wasn't telling him everything that happened while she was gone. The look in her eyes when she mentioned Clint made him wonder. Did she have feelings for the sharp shooter? Maybe one day, he would get it out of her.

Xxxxxx `

 _They will all die_

Carman called out as she jerked awake, the voice in her head sending shivers down her spine. She had been dreamless, so why did the voice come into her head. Who was torturing her? Why were they doing this to her? Kicking off the covers, she grabbed her wrap and hastily put it on as she stepped onto the balcony. This view was very different than the one from Stark Tower. This time of night there was only a stray street lamp lit. There were no cars, no people crowding sidewalks. There was only the chirping of crickets and an occasional bullfrog filling the night sky with sound. The moon was bright over her head as she stared up at it. Standing there alone, her mind wandered. The sound of an owl in the distance made her think of her time with Steve at the zoo. There was a snow owl at the zoo that had held her attention for the longest time. Until Steve had taken her hand and drug her to the tigers. Those memories and feelings were still so fresh in her mind and in her heart. There were days she wished she could turn it off, but standing there she let the memories come. They gave her a peace as she stood in the night air alone. They pushed out the fear she had just moments ago and made her heart happy.

Xxxxxx

"She looks sad." Selma told Thor as they stood and watched Carman dance with a partner.

"She is. Even though she tells me otherwise. I fear she may of lost her heart while she was gone."

"Oh? That's interesting." Selma smiled a little, watching her daughter. "He must be quite a man to catch her eye."

"Not really." Thor grumbled as he thought of the human.

"Stop." Selma playfully slapped her nephew on the arm, her laughter following her as she left him.

The sound of the alarm had everyone freezing in fear. Thor looked towards his men for answers as to why the alarm would be sounding. He took off running with his men, directing guards to get everyone to safety. "Sif! Take Carman and my aunt to their room." Sif nodded, dashing off to do Thor's bidding.

As Thor ran outside, he skidded to a stop to see the army approaching. It was King Felix. Again. Did they just not defeat them? They were back for more? Why? Holding out his hand, he waited until Mejanir was in his hand before standing on the edge of the balcony. "Why have you returned?"

"To claim what is mine!" King Felix shouted up to him.

"Nothing here is yours!" Thor exclaimed back. "We crushed your army once…I do not want to do it again."

"Just give me the girl and we'll let your city live."

Thor laughed, smirking down at him. "You have that wrong. Turn around, go back the way you came and we'll let you live." The smile that the king was giving him sent chills down his spine.

Xxxx

"This way." Sif rushed the two women into the room. "Lock and secure this once I close it."

Carman nodded, waiting for the warrior to leave to push the door down, locking and pulling the beam across it. Rushing to the window, she tried to see what was happening.

"I thought this was over. They must of heard of your return." Selma wrung her hands in nerves as she paced the room.

Carman could see soldiers at the castle gate. Shouts filled the air as they broke through. Carman spun around, looking at her mother. "We need to hide." She grabbed her mother as she began to wail. Pulling her, she opened the closet door and pushed against the wall until the panel gave way. Each room had an escape door that led to the tunnels below the castle. "Get in."

"Oh!" Selma screamed at the banging of the door.

"Shh!" Carman grabbed her mother, pushing her into the closet.

"Not without you." Selma reached for her daughter as the doors blew open.

Carman held in a scream as the soldiers stormed in. Where was Thor? Where was anybody? Carman raised her hands, easily sending the soldiers to the floor with her magic. She was turning to push her mother into the closet and to follow when a dark covered figure floated into the room. The face was covered with a hood, but the presence chilled Carman to the bone. When Carman raised her hands, she found herself powerless. Jerking her head up, she saw the figure holding some sort of staff as it started to mumble.

"You have no power here." The figure chanted as moved closer to Carman.

Carman tired, but she couldn't stop the blackness that over took her. The last thing she heard was her mother screaming her name.

Xxxxxxx

"Try to keep up." Steve taunted Clint as they ran around the park.

"I can keep up with you old man." Clint panted, increasing his speed. "It's time for a break. Isn't it time for a break?"

Steve laughed as he slowed down until he completely stopped. He let Clint catch up with him. Using his shirt he wiped the sweat off his face. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Sure." Clint groaned, grabbing his side. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to go running with the captain. Usually it was Natasha, but she was currently on assignment and unavailable, so Clint had stupidly volunteered.

"You didn't have to come." Steve told him with a laugh.

"What else is there to do? Nat's gone. Tony and Bruce are holed up in their lab." Clint shrugged as he put his attention to the sky. "It looks stormy."

"It didn't a second ago." Steve muttered, looking at the sky. A rumble of thunder had his eyes going to Clint's. Without a word, they both took off at a run back to Stark Tower. Instead of the waiting for the elevator they took the stairs. Two at a time. They busted into the room where Tony and Bruce sat with Thor.

"Thor." Steve panted, stopping to catch his breath. The God stood up, his face drawn. "What's happened?"

"I need your help." Thor told them. "Carman has been taken."

"Taken? How?" Steve was surprised he could stay calm as he stepped further into the room. He and Clint both stood as Thor explained what had happened.

"The King was a distraction to me while this…thing…witch…I don't know, took Carman." Selma had been in hysterics when he found her, babbling about Carman being taken. "Whatever it was, it took her powers from her. Leaving her helpless and defenseless enough to take her. I thought it was weird when the king suddenly retreated, but that was his plan all along. He wasn't there for another war."

"He came to get Carman." Clint finished, his eyes flashing. "Is this the king she called an eel?"

"Yes." Thor smiled a little at Carman's label.

Clint stood up. "I told her if he touched her again I'd put an arrow between his eyes. Let's go do that."

"You'll come? To Asgard?" Thor was pretty certain they would, but to know for sure, he felt relief.

"Give us five minutes." Steve told him as they all darted out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Carman once again found herself locked in a small room without a way to escape. But this room wasn't as comfortable as the one at Stark Tower. It was dark, damp and it smelt. The king told her she would only be in the room until they could control her powers completely. Whatever magic used against her apparently wouldn't hold her for long, which gave her a tiny sliver of hope. Of course, she knew Thor was going mad looking for her and she expected the walls of the castle to shake at any time. The door swung open and two guards appeared, taking her by the arm and dragging her to the king. King Felix's castle was similar to Asgard's, but it lacked warmth…it lacked happiness. King Felix sat on his throne, looking down at her with an sour expression.

"I need you to do something." He began, getting to his feet. He took a few steps down to her. "As you know…my mother passed away several months ago. I want you to bring her back."

Carman opened her mouth only to close it several times. "My lord…that's impossible."

"You are known to heal. Is that not correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you have saved soldiers lying dead in the battlefield. Is that not correct?" He questioned.

"Somewhat. If I am able to get to the person just as they pass…I can do it. But if your mother has been dead that long…there is no way." Carman tried to explain, but with each word the King's face got redder, his eyes angrier. He was suddenly in her face.

"You lie!" He hissed, grabbing her chin in a painful grip. "Tales of your power spread the realms and you are going to stand there and lie to my face. I will not have it!" He pulled back, slapping her hard across the face.

Carman held in the cry, feeling her lip split. But she turned back to look at him. "I cannot do it."

"You won't."

"I can't." Carman grounded out between her teeth.

"If you want to play it that way, then fine princess." King Felix sneered at her as he ordered them to take her back to her cell. "But, princess…just know if my mother remains dead…yours will follow her."

Carman spun around, anger rolling in her stomach. Raising her hands, she sent the King flying against the wall with a thud.

"Get the witch!" King Felix screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "I will kill you for that."

Carman spun around, freeing herself from the guards. With a flick, she made them motionless as she started to run from the room. She heard them behind her, but as long as she could keep her magic she had hope to escape. But suddenly she was hurled into the air, hitting the castle wall with a painful thump. Falling to the ground, she yelled out in pain as she hit. Lying motionless until some of the pain receded was not an option. So she managed to get to her feet to see the dark figure floating in front of her. The king had called her a witch. Dark witch it would seem. Before Carman could move she was once again flying into the air. Twisting, she saw the wall before she hit it. Her head smacking against the stone. Skin spilt in two as blood ran down her face. Her vision was black as she laid there. Her body screamed in pain, but the witch wasn't done with her. Apparently making the king mad was a bad move, she thought as she felt herself being dragged.

Xxxxx

"I say we start blowing things up." Clint offered as he stood with Steve, and Tony. They were looking down at King Felix's castle. They had been in Asgard for three days. In those three days they worked out a plan on getting Carman out. Thor wanted to do it without any of his men. He had lost too many in the previous battle. Clint figured between the four of them they should be able to get the job done.

"We go as planned." Steve patiently replied. "We get in we get out with Carman."

"Um. Guys…does that plan still stand if Carman is being dragged through town?" Tony asked as he flew over the city.

The three on the ground sprang into action as Tony flew ahead of them. He aimed at the dark figure hovering over Carman, sending a bolt towards it. It yowled out in pain as the villagers started to scream in fear at the sight of him. He headed to Carman's lifeless body, but was hit with what he could only describe as an electric shock. The figure was back up. "Okay. You want to play? So do I."

Tony spotted his team below, just as soldiers filed out of the castle and nearby streets.

"Stark, get Carman and get her the hell out of here!" Steve ordered as he fought with a solider. He could see her laying a few yards from him. As much as he wanted to be the one to get to her, he knew Stark was their best bet.

"Kinda busy at the moment, Cap. If you could take over the flying bedsheet that would be great." Tony snarkly replied.

"I've got it." Thor started to spin his hammer, the skies rumbling above them. Reaching up, he grabbed lightening and shot it at the figure. Whatever it was went up in flames. Screams filled the air as it hit the ground before turning to ashes and blowing away.

"Okay then." Tony chirped as he started down for Carman. He winced at the bruising and blood covering her, but her breathing seemed steady. "She's okay. Beat up, but okay."

"Get her out of here!" Steve yelled as he started to back away. "Barton! Let's go!"

"I owe someone an arrow."

"Not today, my friend." Thor grabbed him and going to the air. "You with us, Captain?"

"Right here." Steve ran under them, the soldiers behind him was no match to catch up to him. They didn't stop until they cleared the city. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Stark!" Thor yelled, looking around. This was their designated meeting place.

"Over here!"

They moved towards his voice, stepping around a few trees to find him on the ground cradling Carman in his arms.

Thor went to his knees. "Miting? Can you hear me?"

"All that blood hers?" Clint asked, worriedly as he looked at her.

"As far as I can tell. I can't tell what injuries she has." Tony replied, looking down at her battered face.

'We need to get her to the healing rooms." Thor jumped to his feet, reaching down to take her from Tony.

The trio followed Thor as he lead them back to the previous marking from their arrival . Thor stopped turning to Cint. "Take her for a moment. I need to let Hemriall know we are here."

Clint took Carman, settling her against him. She hadn't woken up at all and the massive bump on her head worried him. Looking up, he saw the captain was just as worried. He heard Thor call out to the gatekeeper and braced himself to be sent flying to Gods know where to hopefully end up where they were supposed to. He didn't know how Thor was able to travel the way he did. Fearing he would drop her during the ride, he moved to Steve. "Take her."

"Oh. She-"

"Take her, Cap." Clint softly ordered.

Steve moved his arms under her, pulling her from Clint's arms. She moaned as her head rolled against his shoulder and he quietly whispered. "Shh…you're okay."

"We are ready. Here I'll-" He stopped when he saw the look on Steve's face as he looked at Carman. His eyes bounced between the captain and Clint. "I thought it was you."

Clint chuckled. "Not me. All him."

Thor silently pondered that as they were pulled through one realm and into another.

Steve had never been a fan of airplanes, but as he landed from a being sent through…whatever the it was, he would never complain about flying again. He had kept Carman tucked close to him, pushing her face into his neck. As they rolled, onto the bridge, he had kept her safe against him. Walking swiftly he followed Thor quickly into the castle. The room Thor took them to was large with several beds. One side of the room was outside as a pool shimmered in the sun.

"Lay her down." An older woman ordered, waiting to look at her.

Steve carefully laid her down, wincing when she moaned. He stepped back just a little as the woman exclaimed her.

"I don't see any major damage. All of it seems to be skin deep. She will heal." The woman looked up and smiled at the men hovering close by. "Ah. Wait..." She pressed down on Carman's side causing the woman to call out. "Her ribs are damaged. That will cause her some major discomfort. Hilda! Get me my bag. I'll give her something for the pain. She just needs rest."

Steve watched as the woman mixed some type of liquid in a cup and held it up to Carman's lips. Soon, Carman was still, calmer. Her features were relaxed as she slept.

"There. She won't wake for some time." Era eyed the men. "I will keep you updated."

Thor nodded, thanking the woman. He motioned for the others to follow him. "Your rooms are ready. I will have clothes sent to you. Dinner will be in the hall."

Steve, Clint and Tony followed a maid to their rooms. Steve stepped into his, looking around at the massive room. The high ceilings were painted with mythical creatures. Steve glanced at the bed, his eyebrows raised at the size. Walking to the window he saw he had a view of a colorful flower garden. The knock at the door took his attention. A maid appeared, bringing him clothes and told him dinner was to be in an hour.

Xxxxxxxx

"I don't think I'm ever leaving." Tony muttered as he watched the woman in front of their table bend over backwards as she swallowed a sword. The woman made sure her bare belly was in the view of Thor's guests."

Clint smirked watching another maid taking her time refilling his drink as she batted her lashes. "I'm with ya."

"Really? Because some women are running around half naked and batting their eyes at you?" Steve laughed, picking up on the tiny little cakes on his plate. When he got no response he looked up to see both men staring at him. "What?"

"They say a man never sees it coming." Tony gravely drawled, shaking his head slowly.

"See what?" Steve looked at them in confusion.

"It's a sad, sad day." Clint chimed in with a smirk.

"What are you all talking about?" Steve huffed, laughing at their dramatics.

"On this day…in a world far far away Steve Rogers officially became known as whipped." Tony held up his mug of beer, saluting his friend.

"Oh…are saying…there is no way. I'm not whipped." Steve reared back, totally offended. When his friends laughed, he sighed picking up his own mug. "I hate you both."

"No, you don't." Clint slapped him on the back. "It's a good thing, man."

"Yeah. We'll see. She probably still hates me." Steve stared down into his cup as his mind wandered to down the hall in the healing room.

"She could still hate us all." Tony replied with a frown.

"Nah. It's been months. Carman doesn't hold grudges. I say we're good." Clint chimed in. At least he hoped that was the case. They didn't say anymore on the subject, instead putting their attention on the show being put on in their honor.

Xxxxx

Carman sat up, holding in a grimace as she did so. If Era even saw she was in a tiny amount of pain, she would force her back into bed. It took a lot of pleading to let her sit outside by the pool. Laying her head back, she enjoyed the sun beating down on her face. For the last four days she had been recovering. She had used that excuse to allow Era to ward off any visitors besides her mother. That included Thor and when word got back to her, she learned he was very angry at her. But she knew when she talked to Thor he would bring up the three guests in the castle. The whole castle had been in a tizzy ever since they showed up. Carman had to swallow her tongue so many times when she heard the maids talking about the handsome humans. Oh, how they went on and on about that and what they were going to do to gain their attention. She was hiding and she knew it. But she didn't know what to do. They probably hated her. Especially Steve and Clint. The way she spoke to them, the way she treated them…she hated to think about. The situation could have been handled so much better both ways.

A noise had her raising her head. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Thor landed on the ground in front of her. With a hand to her racing heart, she gasped. "What in the world?"

"This is what I am reduced to with your guard dog at the door." Thor growled, clearly angry at her. "You refuse to see me? Me?!"

"I'm sorry." Carman looked away in shame. "I just-"

"You're just being a coward!" Thor accused, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not!" Carman rose, offended. "I was hurt. I was recovering and needed rest."

"As the humans say…bullshit." Thor glared at her. "You are stronger than this. I know. I made sure of it."

"Fine! Yes, I was hiding!" Carman threw her hands up in frustration as she started to step off the patio and into the gardens. Era wouldn't be happy, but she had to walk. Thor's loud stride let her know he was right behind her. "I just need time."

"Time for what? Time to make yourself crazier?" Thor jested with a smirk. "They want to see you."

"I know." Carman whispered brokenly. "I just don't know what to say. So much has happened. I left things so unsettled."

"Then settle them. They have always been on your side, Carman." Thor assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I think it's time to tell them the truth."

Carman looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Yes." Thor nodded and started to direct her to a side door. Her felt her tremble and squeezed her. "It's okay."

"Wait. I look horrible." Carman skidded to a stop as she looked down at her pale blue, day dress. At least she had combed her hair out today.

"You could never look horrible. Come. You're stalling." Thor teased, giving her a knowing look.

Carman tried to stay calm as Thor pulled through the halls and to the same room Odin kept counsel with his closest friends. Sitting at the table was Steve, Tony and Clint.

Clint spotted her first, getting to his feet. "Hey….

"Hello." Carman replied with a small nod as her eyes bounced off Steve, then Tony and back at the floor.

"Sit sit. We have much to discuss." Thor told them as he helped Carman in a chair.

"You look better." Tony commented with a smile. "Conscious is always a better look for anyone."

"I suppose it is." Carman had to smile as she sat. "Thank you…all for your help."

"I told you…we would always be here to help." Clint told her, watching as she looked anywhere else but at them.

When she didn't reply, Thor scooted to the table. "I fear some of this is my fault. I made Carman promise me she wouldn't say a word about her powers. If she had told you all from the start…things may have been better."

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Tony asked the first question.

"I wasn't sure how you all would react. How Fury would react." Thor honestly told them. "I felt it kept her safer."

"It didn't." Steve spoke for the first time.

"No." Thor sighed, remorseful. He looked at Carman who gave him a nod. "Carman has many abilities we have discovered since she was little. Some by accidents, such as when we were small children and she froze Loki in his steps because he was chasing her with a snake."

Carman smiled at that memory, laughing a little. She had forgotten that one. "I don't like snakes." She mumbled.

"My mother tutored her in magic as well as Loki. They both were very good at it." Thor stopped as if the memories of Loki and his mother were too much for him. "But it was when Carman's beloved horse died that we learned just how deep her powers ran."

"You brought it back." Clint replied.

"We had been riding and the foot was injured severely." Carman raised her head to share the story. "So severely that the trainer put it out of its misery. I was young, and didn't know what was happening or why. I went to the horse and…willed it."

"It sprung up completely healthy." Thor remembered. "Father knew he had to contain that knowledge so he had mother work with Carman. Taught how to work her magic, how to control it. Each year she grew stronger and each year others would hear of her gifts and want them for their selves. We've been able to keep those at bay but since Odin has passed, I guess the other worlds are trying to see what they can get by with."

"Okay. Let's clear this up." Tony jumped up, needing to pace. "She's a master witch who can raise people from the dead?"

"Only if they just passed." Carman cut in. "Before they are taken to Valhalla."

"Okay. She can heal. She can freeze people." Tony clicked them off. "Anything I'm missing?"

Thor turned to Carman, motioning her to speak, but she shook her head. "Carman told me when she was hooked up to…Fury's machines, she blew them up." The three men nodded, uncomfortable at the reminder of that day. "The nine realms all have their treasures, their magic. Some stronger than others. It was discovered that Carman…is harnessing some incredible power and energy. Power that can match the Tesseract. Which was one of the reasons I didn't want Fury to know."

"Wait. What?" Steve looked at Carman in confusion. "You have all that…and you-"

"Don't blow up?" Tony questioned, his dark brows knitted in thought.

"I've spent many years learning how not to blow up." Carman tossed back at him with a smirk.

"So you're saying that when…we were trying to stop you from leaving…you could have leveled the whole place." Steve watched her eyes cut to meet his for the first time since she walked in the room.

"Yes." Carman held his stare. "Those cuffs Fury had on me…worthless."

"Then why…."

"Where would I have gone?" Carman snapped. "Wasn't it you that told me I had nowhere to go right before you stuck me with a needle?" Carman paused, not realizing she had said that until she saw the look on Steve's face.

Steve swallowed, his face hot with guilt. "I…was protecting you. Or thought I was."

"It was her that was protecting you all." Thor chimed in. "She could of easily escaped, but she knew she would hurt you all in the process. She would have never done that. Enemies of Asgard want Carman for that power."

"But she can level them." Clint looked confused. "It seems where I'm sitting she's holding all the cards. Or am I not getting something?"

"Like any power, it can be harnessed. The Tesseract can be harnessed." Carman explained. "So can I. It involves magic to do it. Dark magic. Which is who or whatever that thing was doing. It was using dark spells on me."

"So you can be control?" Tony asked, eyeing her.

" Yes. It just depends on if my magic is stronger. That thing was very close…which makes us think it will be a matter of time."

"Where did this come from? You were born with it?" Tony was still trying to wrap his head around this, trying for the solution to the equation that was Carman.

"Yes. My father supposedly was a God of incredible power."

"You don't know?" Steve's brows raised. When Carman looked away, he looked at Thor.

"That is a story that only Selma can tell…if she wishes. It is not a happy tale." Thor supplied quietly, squeezing Carman's hand.

The room went silent, no one looking or speaking to each other. Tony stopped pacing, his hands on his hips. "We'll…I'll just say it because I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking it. She'll have to come back to Earth with us."


	12. Chapter 12

Carman wasn't sure how it happened, or why she didn't protest more. Maybe she knew protesting would have done nothing. All it took for her to keep her mouth shut was the look on Thor's face and her mother crying over her, telling her she had to be safe. In order for her to be safe she had to be away from home. Again. She was going to Midgard. Again. Standing on the Bridge with Thor as he told her bye, Carman put a smile on her face because that was what was expected of her.

"I'll be there as soon as it's safe." Thor hugged her. "They still care for you. Let your walls down."

Carman chose to ignore those words, instead she nodded. "Take care of my mother."

"Always." Thor promised, frowning. "Be safe, miting."

Carman rolled her eyes at his endearment. "I'm hardly a little one."

"You'll always be a little one." Thor teased, playfully pushing her away. He nodded to Tony and Clint who waited for them. "Go on." As Carman went to tell her mother bye one more time, Thor turned to Steve. "I'm trusting you."

"I know."

"Give her time." Thor advised. "She still cares for you all…for you."

Steve found himself looking towards Carman. In her long, green dress she didn't look the woman who had so much fun with him when they had spent the day at Central Park. She looked every bit the princess with her long, black hair blowing in the breeze. "Yeah." What could he say? He was afraid they…he had messed things up so much for her to go back to the jubilant , baking, smiling woman. Thor slapped him on the back before Steve joined the others. Carman was edging closer to Clint, unaware she was doing so. At least that was still Carman. Always looking toward Barton for security rather she realized she did or not.

Carman put her fingers to her lips one more time as she looked towards her family. Tears rolled down her mother's cheek as Thor put a comforting arm around her. Closing her eyes, she waited for Midgard.

Xxxxxx

Carman was silent as she rode the elevator down to the main floor of Stark Tower. They hand landed at the top of the tower, the sun blaring down on them despite the colder temperature.

"Wait till you see the new kitchen?" Tony cut in the silence. "We can get you cookbooks again. All the pots and pans you liked. Have Hill order whatever you want."

Carman didn't reply, knowing what Tony was trying to do. He wanted her to be welcomed. He wanted things to be like they were before.

"I've missed your muffins." Clint jumped with, nudging her with his arm so she'd look up at him. When she didn't reply, his smile slipped.

Carman was thankful when the doors opened. Following Tony down the hall, and to the kitchen. Carman looked around at the new living space. Nothing looked like it did before. Of course everything was still the very best money could buy. But it made her sad because nothing was like it was before. Nothing.

"Carman!" Marie exclaimed. When she came to meet the team, she was not expecting to see the Asgard princess standing there. She looked to the guys. "This is a surprise."

"Mmm…for me as well." Carman replied. Maire had stepped towards her, but stopped when Carman took a step back.

"Your room is just like it was. All you stuff is still in it."

Carman turned to Tony, arching a brow. "The one down the hall or the one downstairs?" She wasn't sure why she said it, because when their faces fell, she felt cruel. It was cruel.

"Okay then." Tony spun on his heels, motioning to Marie. "Hill will show you to your room."

Carman watched as Steve followed Tony without a second glance to her. Clint shot her a look so full of disappointment and sadness Carman was scared she would drown in it. Marie's heels clicking on the tile took Carman's attention and she followed her down the hall to her room. It was the same, nothing changed. Her clothes still hung in the closet, and her basket of books still sat next to the bed. "It's been months…why?"

"Not sure." Marie shrugged. "No one wanted to move anything, I guess. Or maybe we thought you would come back."

"I didn't think I would be back. Didn't really expect anyone else to." Carman muttered as she stood by her bed.

"Why are you back?" Marie leaned against the doorframe. "It's easy to see you didn't want to come back."

Carman's eyes cut to her old friends. "It was safer for me here. Until the threat is extinguish."

Marie's eyes narrowed on her before pushing off the wall and heading out. "I'll leave you to settle in. Everyone is still in the same spots if you need us."

Carman sat on the bed, her hands shaking as she held them tight on her lap. When she woke this morning, she never would have dreamed she would be back on Earth. Never would have dreamt she would be back with the team when there was such a wide void between them all. Sitting there, she wiped a few tears off her face.

Xxxx

Carman's head jerked up at the current pounding on her door. Frowning, she jumped up. No one had bothered her so she was curious and maybe a little fearful why someone was at her door. Swinging it open Clint stood there.

"Okay. Three days is enough time for us to leave you alone and let you mope and-"

"I'm not moping!" Carman gasped in surprise.

"Fine. Pouting."

"I'm not pouting either!" Carman exclaimed, offended.

"Whatever sister. You have ten minutes to get changed and meet me in the training room." Clint ordered, moving to leave.

"Why would I do that?" Carman huffed, crossing her arms.

"Look. I left you alone so you could get settled in and all that junk. But this staying in your room shit ends now. Ten minutes."

"No." Carman stuck her head out the door when he stomped off. "I am not coming!"

"Ten minutes!"

Carman slammed the door, standing there with her hands on her hips as she talked to herself. "Ten minutes." She mimicked. So what if she hadn't felt comfortable enough to come out. So what if she only went out of her room to grab something to eat. It was none of their business! She didn't want to be here!

"Ms. Carman? Mr. Barton wanted to me remind you that you now have eight minutes." Jarvis told her.

Carman rolled her eyes. "What's he going to do? Come and drag me out."

"Precisely what he said, ma'am."

Carman paused at that. "Fine! I'll met him."

"Very good."

"Not sure what's good about it." Carman mumbled to herself as she changed into a pair of leggings and a tshirt. Slipping into her Nike's she had to sigh. She had missed these shoes. Her shoes at home were nowhere near as comfortable as these were. As she left the room, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. The floor seemed quiet as she stepped onto the elevator. Of course, everyone was probably super busy. Except for Clint, apparently. He was busy annoying her. Stepping into the training room, she saw Clint stretching.

"Do what I do." Clint ordered, without a greeting.

Carman rolled her eyes again, but got in position. She copied Clint's moves, her muscles stretching in protest. She hadn't done any form of exercise since she had been back home. They stretched for twenty minutes before Clint finally straighten.

"Now, last time we did this we were working on your attack. Show me what you remember."

Carman stood there and arched a brow. "I don't need to work on my attack. I have magic remember."

It was Clint's turn to roll his eyes and he added a dramatic sigh to his. "I don't give a damn what you have. Everyone, including you, should know how to fight, how to protect their selves. Now, show me what you remember."

Carman gave him a long look before getting into position. She remembered everything he had taught her and she caught him by surprise when she showed it. They worked for hours it seemed and Carman didn't mind. By the end, Carman felt like and her Clint were back to the way there were.

Clint blocked a kick with a smirk. "Poor princess can't get her kick up."

"I'm going to kick you in the head." Carman warned, sweat rolling down her face.

"Ha! No worry about that. You still can't get it high enough. You'll be dangerous with a good kick to the elbows for sure." He teased, laughing when she charged him. Grabbing her around the waist, he picked her up and spun around.

"I'm going to be sick!" Carman yelled between laughing. They tumbled on the mat, both panting as well as laughing.

Clint rolled her his head to her, smiling. "I missed you."

Carman stopped laughing, but her smile stayed. "I don't know how to go back."

"I don't think we can. I think we just start over." Clint told her. "What happened…it was messed up all the way around. By the time we decided enough was enough it was too late. We should have fought Fury from the beginning but…"

"He was your commanding officer." Carman rolled to her side, resting her head on her hand. "I understand. I…should have told you all. Thor regrets the promise I made just as much as I do."

Clint sat up, using his shirt to wipe his face. "Like I said. We can't go back. We can only go forward. No one knows what to say to you. Everyone feels guilty."

"I know." Carman sighed, sitting up as well. That was one of the reasons she had stayed in her room. It was so uncomfortable and awkward now. "I don't know if Felix's men followed me here again or not."

"We'll keep you safe." Clint promised, jumping to his feet. He held out his hand to help her up. "Go shower, I'll see about some dinner."

"Where is everyone?" Carman made her way to the door, curious about the rest of the team.

"Um. Nat is on assignment. Tony and Bruce have been working on something in their lab. Cap's been at the compound training new recruits. He's been staying at his place downtown."

"Oh."

"If it makes you feel any better, he'll be here tonight. We have a meeting." Clint smirked.

"I wasn't curious."

"Liar."

Carman fled the room before he could see her red cheeks. It was none of her business where anyone was, including Steve. As she went to her room, she passed Marie. "Um. Marie," The woman stopped but didn't say anything. "later…could you help me order new stuff for the kitchen.?" Carman twisted her fingers in the hem of her shirt nervously. It was hard to make the first move, but Carman knew it was her place to do it.

"Sure." Marie smiled, tapping something in her tablet. "Clint ordering out?"

"Yes. I'm going to shower and I'll…be out to join everyone." Carman felt a weight lift from her shoulders as Marie's smile grew.

"Great. We'll do that."

Carman felt lighter as she stepped in her room and headed for the shower. Once out, she dressed in jeans and a sweater and left her hair down to dry itself. Butterflies danced in her belly as she made her way to the kitchen. Clint was there with Maire, both talking with their heads together. "Hi."

"Hey." Clint looked up, smiling as he pulled out the stool next to him. "I got us pizza. Figured you may have missed that."

"Oh my goodness yes." Carman sat happily on the stool excited to eat pizza again.

"So, I pulled up a few sites." Marie pushed the tablet to her, swiping to show all the kitchenware. "Just tap on what you want. I'll make us some drinks while you look."

Xxxxxx

When Steve walked in an hour later, he was surprised to see Carman at the bar. Marie had told him that she wasn't coming out of her room. But she looked happy sitting there next to Clint munching on her pizza while her finger tapped on the tablet in front of her.

"Hey Cap." Clint greeted, nodding to the pizza boxes. "Hungry?"

"Um. No. I ate." Steve stepped into the room. "Where's Stark?"

"Upstairs, already." Clint managed to mumble around a big bite of pizza.

Carman wiped her hands on her napkin, her earlier peace shattered when Steve walked in. Her, Clint and Marie had been having fun, eating pizza and spending Tony's money. Now, all that pizza set like concrete in her belly.

"Is he ready to start?" Steve was ready to be out of the room. It was easy to see Carman's wall go right back up when it had been down until he entered into the picture.

"I'm here!" Tony announced, sweeping into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of pizza. "I already sent Nat all the information. We're going to Yeman."

"What's in Yeman?" Steve took a seat. It looked like Tony was going to do the meeting here.

"Weapons of mass destruction." Tony flipped his phone, projecting images around the room. "Rebel forces there have been stocking piling for months. These weapons are to be used to over throw the government."

"So we take them out. Easy enough." Clint shrugged, looking bored.

"Not so easy." Tony held up a finger. "There are hostages. A team of civilian doctors are being kept there. There were kidnapped off the eastern side. Their American, they were there giving medical help to the civilians hurt in this civil war. There are eight of them."

Carman sat quietly, looking at the faces of the doctor around her. A video started playing, showing one doctor being repeatedly beat and Carman couldn't contain the gasp.

"Tony." Steve snapped, his eyes on Carman's pale face.

Tony closed the video, grimacing. "You're here. You're usually in your room."

Carman realized her was talking to her. In the whirlwind that was Tony, he had failed to see her on the other side of Clint. "I am."

"Good." Tony flashed a smile, then grimaced again. "Sorry. Anyway, we have to get them out before we can think about blowing the place up. Not to mention getting around the forces. They have impressive numbers for a rebel movement."

"So what's the plan?" Marie asked as she looked at the map of the compound. "There doesn't look to be a weak spot."

"We send Banner to distract them." Steve stood up, moving to the bar. "Natasha, Barton and I will get the hostages out, while Tony comes in and fires the place up."

"They have a lot of ground troops." Clint muttered, watching the footage of the camp. "It's going to take more than just Banner to distract them. Besides we don't know how heavily guarded the doctors are."

"So you're thinking we're all going to be busy." Steve studied the map. "It will be hard to judge the time frame we're going to need to make sure we can blow it up. We have to have the hostages pretty cleared."

Carman's eyes moved from each one as they studied the images in front of them. "I can help." She didn't realized she had actually spoken the words until every single head swung her way. "I mean…I can do a lot."

"No." Steve snapped, angrily.

"Now…wait a minute." Tony held up a hand.

"No. Absolutely not." Steve fired back, his eyes flashing at him.

"She can blow things up. We've seen that." Clint chuckled.

"And immobilize people." Marie added with a look at Carman.

"Sorry about that." Carman meekly replied before looking at Steve. It was easy to see he was dead set even to thinking about it. "You all get the doctors out, I can blow up whatever weapons you need me to."

"You are not a solider. You're a…princess!" Steve exclaimed in frustration as he saw all the others of his team seriously thinking about it.

"With magic." Tony sung under his breath.

"It doesn't matter. She has no training. No experience at this kind of thing. She'll be in the way and we'll be distracted because we're babysitting her!"

"I can take care of myself!" Carman jumped to her feet, angry and a little hurt at his lack of faith in her.

"She can stay with me. I'll watch her." Clint volunteered, sold on the idea.

"Of course you will." Steve snarled, rolling his eyes.

"Really dude?" Clint arched a brow at the Captain. Clint let the sly remark slide because he knew Steve was just worried about Carman.

"I think it could work. Besides…it could solve a lot of what ifs." Tony's mind was already going in a million directions on how they could use Carman's skill.

"You want her hurt on what ifs?" Was he the only one not crazy? Steve could already see Tony was gone, Clint would do whatever Carman wanted him to do which pissed him off. Banner just shrugged when Steve looked his way. He wished Natasha was here, she would see where he was coming from and back him up.

"Okay, I have a plan." Tony announced, clapping his hands together with a smile.

Carman sat, listening to every word Tony was saying. It took over an hour to devise a plan, that Steve Rogers took no part in. Instead, he sat there, arms crossed as he glared at the rest of them. Carman on the other hand was beyond excited to be included on this mission. But she had one burning question she was dying to ask. She finally got her chance when Tony was done.

"Any questions?"

Carman slowly raised her hand up. "Do I get a suit like Natasha's?" She didn't expect the loud gawk of laughter from everyone. Everyone but Steve, who had stormed out of the room.

"We'll find you something." Marie promised around a chuckle.

"Yay." Carman happily replied, excited to get started.


	13. Chapter 13

Carman didn't think it was impossible to be so nervous and so excited at the same time. But here she was in the jet next to Clint as Tony flew them towards their destination. Last night, she had stayed up studying their plan and all the maps of the area. She wanted to make sure she knew her part completely and make sure she didn't screw up. They had made just one stop and that was to pick Natasha up. Natasha had been more than surprised to see Carman. Clint gave her a quick rundown version of how she came to be there. Natasha wasn't too keen on Carman being on the mission with them so her and Steve sat on the other side of the jet together while Banner sat by himself listening to music with his headphones.

"Nervous?" Clint asked, nudging her elbow.

"A little." Carman admitted with a sigh. "I just don't want to mess up."

"You'll be fine." Clint assured with grin. "You look hot by the way."

Carman gasped, her cheeks going bright red as Clint laughed at her reaction. "Stop it."

"I couldn't help it."

"Yes, you could." Carman hissed back, only to make him laugh harder. Marie had found her an outfit to wear. She wondered if it was Natasha's once upon a time. The all black, leather outfit had fit perfectly as she pulled it on, zipping it up to her collarbone. Marie had even supplied her with a pair of knee high leather boots, along with her own com ear piece. She had braided her hair to lay against her back.

"Trust me. Cap has done everything in his power to keep from looking at you." Clint whispered in her ear.

"Stop it." Carman whispered back, jabbing him hard in the side.

"Just saying…."

The captain was making ignoring her look easy. He was still upset she was allowed to go with them, his angry silence easy to feel in the small jet. She had finally gotten back to normal with everyone but Steve. Well, Natasha too, but they weren't friends to start with, not really. Carman didn't know how to approach Steve and she really thought it was more his place than hers.

"We're here." Tony's announcement took Carman's attention as nervous excitement hummed through her.

Xxxxx

Carman stayed close to Clint as they made their way through the large wooded area that surrounded the compound. Tony had stayed with them, not wanting to draw attention just yet. The air was hot, muggy and Carman had learned about the unpleasantness of mosquitos.

When Tony held up a hand, they all halted. "Phase 1."

Banner nodded, going off to the left. Carman and Clint were to head to the south end of the compound, where the main warehouse was stored while Natasha and Steve stayed to the front entrance.

"Let's roll." Clint flashed a grin.

"Barton."

Clint looked over his shoulder to Steve. "Don't worry, Cap. I've got it." His eyes held the captains, until Steve nodded. He was responsible for Carman. He knew that.

Carman followed Clint as they quietly made their way through the trees and grass. When they heard voices, they crotched down under some heavy leaves to watch. Carman's heart was beating as she spotted all the rebels dotting the area. She jumped at Tony in her ear, not used to having the com. He was sending in Banner. The loud roar had her eyes flying to Clint's.

"Don't worry. It's Banner."

Carman swallowed as she saw the Hulk come smashing in. Screams and shouts filled the air as the rebel forces scrambled. Carman watched in awe as Ironman came swooping in, firing as he did so.

"That's my cue. Remember stay here and when Cap gives the single, you work your magic." Clint jerked his bow open as he stood up. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Carman whispered.

"You can do it." Clint tugged on her hair before he ran out, arrows flying.

Carman watched in fascinated fear as she watched Steve and Natasha entered the small shed holding the hostages. There was a nearby jet ready to take the hostages away as soon as they freed them. A small team of Shield agents appeared, helping to take the numbers down.

Carman was sure she had sat there for hours as she watched soldiers fall and her team get kicked around. The soldiers had no skill other than using their guns, once disarmed it was easy picking for the Avengers. When Carman saw a small group of Americans make a mad dash into the woods, she breathed a sigh. They were safe. Clint was falling back, which meant it was almost her turn. But suddenly a new bunch of rebels busted out from the trees. She heard Clint cussing in her ear as he ran back down to help. The gunfire was deafening as the rebels shot at the Hulk and Ironman.

Carman sucked in a breath as Steve appeared from the back of the warehouse. He was confronted by a group of eight. He quickly disarmed them, but they were still fighting. Carman winced as Steve got several blows to the face and a swift kick to his back. It took him to his knees and before he could get back up, he had a AR pointing straight at his head. Carman blinked hard when three other guns were shoved in his face. Frantically, she looked around. Clint had his hands full as did Natasha. Tony was in the air fending off shots of his own. Getting to her feet, she ran to the edge of the tree line and raised her hands.

Steve was struggling to get to his feet when the men around him stopped moving. His eyes quickly scanned the area to see Carman. "Stay back." He ordered as his jumped to his feet. Grabbing his shield. He ran towards her, only stopping to take out a few soldiers.

"Aghhhh." He called out as a hot sliver of pain ran down his back. Turning, he saw the knife first. Using his shield he banged it against the man's face, easily knocking him flat.

"Hostages are clear." Natasha told them.

"Get Banner and get back to the jet." Steve ordered as he reached Carman. Taking her arm, he pulled her back into the trees. "Barton, head back. I got Carman." He nodded to Carman. "Light it up." Carman stepped away from him, raising her hands he watched as beams of light flew from her. The warehouse was in flames in seconds. A loud popping, had him grabbing her and putting her under his shield. The building was destroyed in minutes as the flames where a mile high in the sky. "Good girl."

Carman smiled against his arm before he pulled them up and rushed them through the trees. The jet was a good mile away and it looked like Captain America was going to run the whole way. Carman tried to keep up, her legs burning as bad as the stitch in her side. "Steve…." She panted, stopping to lean against the tree.

Steve stopped, frowning. "We're almost there."

"I…hold on…"

Steve critically eyed her. "You need to run more."

"I've never needed to run. Ever." Carman breathed, feeling like her heart was going to fly out of her chest.

"We can't stop, Carman." Steve told her, looking around them.

"I'm ready." She lied, but she ran with him. When she was convinced her lungs were going to explode, the jet came into view. They ran on board just as the doors were shutting. Carman collapsed on the jet floor trying to catch her breath.

"Carman?" Clint called from the pilot seat.

"I'm…okay…just have to catch my breath." She wheezed, trying to get air into her lungs.

"Yeah, I do the same thing when I run with Cap." Clint chuckled as he flew them out of there.

"Good job." Tony held his hand out to her, getting up back to her feet. "You did good."

Carman beamed, proud of herself. 'Thank you." Glancing around, she saw Banner back in his corner with headphones on.

"Carman."

Carman turned at Natasha's voice. Natasha was by Steve, frowning heavily. "Yes?"

"Need you over here."

"I'm fine." Steve brushed off Natasha's hand with a glare.

"The blood pooling at your feet says otherwise." Natasha tossed back with a look.

Carman rushed to Steve, gasping at the blood on the floor and the blood flowing down his back. "Take off your suit."

"I'm fine. It's just a cut." Steve argued, trying to get up. But Carman's hands on his shoulders made him pause.

"I can fix it if you would just take off your shirt and stop talking." Carman snapped, annoyed.

"Listen to her Cap." Tony muttered, as he stretched out on a nearby chair.

Steve moved to undo the top of his suit, pushing it down to his waist. He heard Carman suck in a breath when he managed to get his shirt over his head. "It's not that bad."

"You need to stand on this side." She whispered, unsteadily. The cut was several inches long, and while not too deep it was losing a good amount of blood.

Steve was getting ready to turn around when he felt the first tingle of warmth. The warm rush made him close his eyes as his whole body relaxed. He could feel her fingers dancing over his back, making him shiver.

"There." Carman softly replied, running a hand down his back.

Steve sat up straighter pain free. He heard her move behind him, then hissed when he felt the shock of the cold rag.

"Sorry." Carman winced as she cleaned the blood away.

"It's okay. Just… a shock after everything was warm." Steve explained. He looked over his shoulder when the rag touched his skin again, but this time it was warm. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Carman quietly answered , laying the rag down.

Steve slowly turned on the bench until he was facing her. "You did good out there."

"Thank you." Her eyes bounced off him, going to the front of the jet, then back to him, then to the side of the jet, then back to him. Gah, why couldn't she not be a blabbering mess around him.

Steve eyed her. "You okay?" She looked a little pale around the edges.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Running and using so much of my magic…just drains me some." Carman told him, her legs feeling unsteady.

Steve tugged her down next to him on the bench. "You're out of shape." His eyes moved over her face as she leaned back to close her eyes.

Carman's eyes flew back open. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Steve chuckled, loving how her eyes flashed at him. "If you are going to go on any more missions with us, you have to be in better shape."

"I'm going to turn you into a frog." Carman jumped at his bark of laughter, then she couldn't help but smile as he kept laughing, his whole face lighting up.

"Can you do that?" Steve teased, wiping his eyes.

"Of course I can." Carman huffed, crossing her arms. "You have no idea what I can do." Or not do, like turning people into frogs.

"Probably better than way." Steve chuckled, watching her lay her head back again. He got to his feet. "Lay down and rest."

She didn't have to be told twice. Stretching out on her side, she closed her eyes on a sleepy sigh.

Xxxxx

Marie was waiting for them as they landed. Spotting Carman, she gave her a nod and a proud smile. "I heard you did good."

"She did." Steve commented, before walking passed them.

"Oh, you got the Cap's approval. You must of done good." Marie teased, nudging her friend. "You look tired. Go clean up and rest."

"Yes, mother." Carman snarkly replied with a cheeky grin. She was still tired even after her little nap. A shower and another nap sounded wonderful. No wonder the team always looked haggard and exhausted when they returned. They had every reason too. Everyone headed to their own room to do the same as her. After a quick shower she pulled on a pair of sweats and a long sleeve tshirt. Just as she was getting ready to lay down there was a soft knock at the door. Expecting Marie or even Clint, she was surprised to see Steve.

"Hi." Steve had changed and showered too. His hair curled at the ends as he stood there in jeans and a white tshirt.

"Hi."

"I…wanted to just say I'm sorry about being so against you going." Steve started, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "I still don't like it, but your performance and help made a difference today. You'll be asked to go with us again. If you want."

"I do."

"Okay. If that's the case you have some work to do, princess." Steve smiled at her. "You are desperately out of shape."

"You know what? There isn't a lot of opportunities on Asgard to run and fight if you're a princess with a smothering mother!" Carman huffed, almost stomping her foot.

Steve couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Be ready at in the morning. We start at 5."

"In the morning?" Carman knew her mouth was hanging open. Good lord that was early.

"Yes." Steve walked backwards as she glared at him. "See you in the morning, princess."

Carman huffed, shutting her door on his smirk. He didn't think she could do it. She would do it and then she would rub his face in it. Not everyone was in the shape as Captain America! Stomping to bed, she laid down ready for her nap. But as she laid there, she knew she wasn't resting now. He had riled her up. Grabbing a book, she wiggled until she was comfortable and read.

Xxxxxx

"I hate him." Carman panted, sweat dripping into her eyes as she and Clint ran behind Steve. Steve, who made running look like a freaking walk in the park.

"Nah…that's your lungs talking." Clint wasn't breathing fast and knew he could keep up with Steve, but decided to hang back with Carman.

"Why does he think I can just jump in and run like he does?" Carman used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"He's testing you. He doesn't want you to go on missions with us. If he has an excuse he can fight it." Clint confided, knowing what the Captain was doing.

Carman's eyes narrowed on the man's back in front of her. She had been up and ready despite the protest her sleepy body had as she rolled out of bed. After a quick cup of coffee, she met Clint and Steve at the elevator. They were going to run at Central Park. Even though it was early, the park was littered with several runners and walkers. "Well…he can shove that up his-"

Clint's laughter bounced off the trees around them. "You have been around Stark and I too long."

"Something funny?" Steve had stopped running, instead he was jogging in place as he waited for them to catch up.

Squaring her shoulders Carman eyed him. "No." Running passed him, she smirked. "Keep up, Cap."

"You might want to pace yourself, princess." Steve chided as he easily passed her up again.

"You might want to fall in that hole." Carman muttered under her breath, making Clint laugh again. "What does he have against me doing this? He said I did good."

"He doesn't want you hurt, Carman. You should know that. If you're on the field with us, he has a distraction. Cap doesn't like distractions." Clint glanced at her. Her cheeks were red, and the hair escaping her ponytail was sticking to her neck and face. She was hanging in there and the determination in her eyes made him admire her more than he already did. "Why do you think none of us have someone? Sure, Nat and Banner have…whatever that is. But for the most part relationships are a distraction none of us need. We have to keep our heads straight."

"I don't aim to be a distraction. Besides whatever it was before…it's not there anymore." Carman told him, frowning at Steve's back. Of course Clint's snort told her he knew she was lying. Okay, fine. It was still there on her part, but it was easy to see Steve only saw her as a spoiled princess now. He didn't want to have anything to do with her like before. When she realized they were running back to the Tower, Carman rolled her eyes in relief. Her legs were done. Her chest was done. She was done.

"Get a drink and meet up in the training room in five." Steve told them as he got off the floor. He didn't wait for a response as he strolled to the training room.

"Is he serious?" Carman cried, slumping against the elevator.

"Yep." Clint looked up from his phone with a grin. "You can do it."

"No, I don't think I can." Carman whined as she headed to the kitchen. Marie was there in front of a blender with fruit spread on the counter.

"Here." Marie handed her a pink drink. "It's a power smoothie. If will give you energy back."

"Is it magic?" Carman scoffed, but sucked down the drink. It was delicious. Sweet and cold, she wanted more. "He's trying to kill me."

"He's trying to win." Marie shot her a knowing look. "Don't let him. You earned your spot, don't let him take it."

Carman squared her shoulders, Marie's words doing what they needed to do. "You're right. I can handle myself. I can help the team. A lot. He's just going to have to get over whatever his problem is."

"That's my girl." Clint poked her back. "We need to get downstairs."

With determination, Carman walked with Clint to the training room. Steve was there, lifting himself up by one hand on a set of bars suspended from the ceiling. "Please tell me I don't have to do that." She whispered to Clint, her eyes wide.

"Not yet." Clint chirped, heading to the middle of the mat. "Reporting for duty, Cap."

Xxxx

If Carman wasn't sure before, she was sure now. Steve did not want her on anymore missions with them. Ever. Her muscles were nothing but a quivering mess after an hour. Steve had put her on every machine they had in the room. Then after a set of jumping jacks he made her do the machines again. Now, he handed her a rope that she looked at in confusion. "What's this?"

"Barton." Steve simply said.

Carman watched as Clint demonstrated how to use the rope. He was jumping over it? Fast. Carman was pretty sure there was no way she was getting her body to jump off the floor.

"Your turn. You can go slow until you get used to it." Steve stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man was still not sweaty. Not really. Just his hair sticking to his forehead. While Carman felt like a hot, stinky mess. Scratch that. A hot, stinky, quivering bowl of jello mess. Even Clint barely looked winded. If she needed a slap in her face on how in shape and strong they were, she was getting it. She was nowhere near the level they were and doubted she ever would be. Taking a deep breath, she put the rope at her feet. Adjusting her grip, she started to jump. The first minute was good and she was almost ready to smile, then her legs finally decided to take over and they gave making her crash to the mat with a loud "Umpf!" Since she was down, she stayed down laying out flat on the mat. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"I don't think I said it was time to rest." Steve noted, eyeing her. He felt the glare from Barton, but ignored it.

"You know what, Captain?" Carman slurred, without opening her eyes. "You can go jump off the top of this damn tower."

Steve looked up at Clint who tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "There are missions where we are up and moving for days. No sleep, no rest, no food. Days, Carman. You think you can handle that? I train new recruits, this is their first day training. You know how many of them fail the first day? Over half. You gonna be part of those numbers?"

Carman's eyes popped open. Even though her body protested loudly, she got to her feet. Swinging her hair off her shoulder she glared at him. "No. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of that." Steve arched a brow at her. "Just let me throw up and we'll get back to it."

Steve's eyes widen as Carman rushed to the back of the training room and bent over the garbage can. Feeling Clint's hot glare he sighed. "We're done."

"No. I'm good." Carman walked back to the mat, praying she didn't fall on her face.

"We're done." Steve snapped, stomping out of the room.

Carman stood there with Clint as they heard the elevator open and close. When she heard the elevator moving, she did fall on her face then. "Ohhhhhhhh."

Clint chuckled with sympathy as he looked down on her. "You'll feel worse tomorrow."

"Thanks for that." Came the muffled reply. "I think I'm dying. And I'm technically immortal so that's saying a lot."

Clint laughed again, as he bent down grabbing her under the arms and putting her on her feet. "Let's go, girl."

"You may have to carry me." Carman whined as she put all her weight on Clint. "I did good, though. Right?"

"You did amazing." Clint propped her up in the elevator as he pushed the main floor button. "I had you throwing in the towel hours ago."

"Really? Am I that soft?" Carman asked, frowning.

"No. But he worked you hard when you are not used to it." Clint grabbed her again as the doors open. He dragged her to her room. "But you aren't soft. Not anymore."

"What's that mean?"

"When you were here before…you were soft. You were every bit the princess. Now…now your different." Clint explained, putting her on the bed. Bending down, he helped with her shoes.

"Different how?" Carman questioned.

Clint looked up, shrugging. "You are tougher, you have a bite to you that you didn't have before. You fit right in with us on that mission."

"I want to fit." She wanted to fit anywhere, but she really wanted to fit with the team. It made her feel needed. "My whole life I have had everything done for me. I was never allowed to do anything. I was too look pretty, be educated, and be able to host a dinner. I can speak five languages. Did you know that? Have I ever used them? No. But I can't run a few feet without turning into a gasping pile of…goo."

"Yeah, you look like a pile of goo." Clint teased, ruffling her hair as he jumped to his feet. When she tried to kick him, he darted away. "Still have to work on that kick, sister." She stuck out her tongue, making him chuckle. Heading to the door, he turned back to her. "You aren't the soft princess you were before. Everyone sees it. Especially Cap. Before we knew what you could do…everyone felt like they had to protect you. To take care of you. Now, you don't need us in that way as much. Some of us are having a hard time with that."

Carman mulled around Clint's words as she headed to the shower. She stood in the shower, letting the scolding hot water beat on her sore muscles. So now that she wasn't the damsel in distress, Steve wasn't interested? Was that what Clint was saying? It's what it sounded like. Turning off the water, she quickly dried off and dressed.

"Ms Carman? You have several packages arriving." Jarvis cut it.

"Thank you." Carman clapped, excited that her kitchen stuff was there. Slipping on a pair of flips flops she rushed to the kitchen. Boxes were everywhere. Excited, she started to open the first box she came too. This would keep her busy for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

"Here."

Carman turned from the coffee pot to see Bruce holding out a white pill to her. "What's this?"

"It will help with the soreness." He gave her a crooked smile.

"So it's a miracle pill." Carman teased, taking it. She would take anything and everything in that moment. She was up once again early. She wasn't going to give the Captain the satisfaction of quitting. Even though every single part of her body screamed in agony, she was determined to be ready when he was.

"I take it. When my muscle get stretched…." Bruce told her with a slight grin. "It will help."

"I hope so. Thank you Bruce." She tossed back the pill and chased it with a long drink of her black coffee. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had a meeting with a group of doctors from overseas. Haven't been to bed yet. Their several hours ahead of us." He explained, filling his cup.

"Oh. Sounds fun."

"Loads." Bruce chuckled as he slowly sipped his coffee. He eyed her. "I heard you did great yesterday."

"Mmm…if you count throwing up, and falling on my face, great." Carman smiled at him, realizing this was the most she had talked to Bruce one on one before.

"But you hung in there. It will get easier." Bruce pushed off the counter with a yawn. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Good luck today."

"Thanks." She muttered. Finishing off her coffee, she dashed to the elevator. When she reached the bottom floor and saw Steve or Clint weren't there yet, she smiled. While she waited, she did the stretches Clint had taught her. Her muscles protested, but she gritted her teeth and did them. The pinging of the elevator made her smirk. When Steve and Clint stepped out and saw her, she grin. "Running late?"

Steve looked at his watch, then back at her. "Um. You're early."

"I'm ready."

"You sure?" Honestly, Steve was surprised she was there. He knew she had to be very sore. All night he had wrestled with guilt on how hard he had pushed her. He knew he should have taken it easier since it was the first day and she had no previous training. But he hadn't and he had felt like a jerk since.

"Yeah. Let's go." Carman led the way out of the doors, the morning sun giving them a little heat in the otherwise chilly fall morning. They walked to the park, like they had yesterday. When they reached the park they took off in a light jog. Carman noticed how Steve stayed with them, slowly his speed considerably compared to yesterday. After an hour, Clint stopped to check his phone.

"I have to head back."

"Anything up?" Steve asked, as they all stopped running.

"Nah, just a briefing with the director." Clint's eyes cut to Steve's. Fury was here and neither knew why. "I'm sure you'll be later." He took off in a jog back the way they came.

'Come on." Steve went back to jogging, making sure to keep pace with her. She was doing good today. "You're huffing less today."

"Ha! We just got started." Carman tossed back with a laugh. They ran for without talking for a mile or so. It was a tad easier than yesterday, but Carman was still struggling. She noticed Steve slowed his pace down even more as she started to slip. At least running was a distraction from her soreness.

"Let's walk for a while." Steve suggested, seeing the relief in her eyes. "When you need a break, you can tell me." When she made a noise, he frowned. "You can."

"Why? So you can rub it in my face that the princess can't run." Carman smarted off, trying to catch her breath.

"I wouldn't rub it in your face." Steve fired back, offended. When she rolled her eyes, he took a step to her. "I'm not like that."

"Well it's no secret that you don't want me to go with you all anymore."

"Because you have no business doing it!" Steve quietly hissed. "You have no experience."

"You didn't either. At first. Did you? Did Natasha? Clint? They all had to start somewhere." Carman retorted, her cheeks flushed with anger now. "I can do this."

"Why? Why would you want too? Any day you could go back to Asgard and then what?"

"I don't know. But I'm here now and I want to try this." Carman sputtered, hands on her hips. "You're setting me up to fail on purpose. Everyone sees it."

"I promised Thor I would protect you. Do you think he would like you doing this?" Steve questioned.

Carman paused. No, Thor would not like her doing this at all. "I can make my own decisions!"

"Oh yeah? Since when? Your mother still tells you what to do." Steve watched her eyes cloud as she stepped back. Without a word, she turned and walked away from him.

"Stay away." Carman hissed over her shoulder.

"You know I can't." Was his reply. He didn't try to catch her as they walked back to the Tower, he stayed a little distance away, but close enough if she needed him. Once they reached the elevator, she tried to push the button to shut the door before he could get on, but he just made it, shooting her a look. " Carman-"

"Don't talk to me." Carman wrapped her arms around her middle, as if to hold in her feelings that he had cut to pieces. Did he not see how desperately she wanted to have something of her own? To do something she wanted to do? To help and be needed? He saw none of that. They arrived at the main floor and Carman rushed to get off first. But as she turned the corner and saw Director Fury standing there, she froze. When the mans gaze fell on her, she stepped back grabbing Steve's arm.

Seeing her fear, Steve stepped in front of her, feeling her nails digging into his arm. "It's okay." He assured her.

"Rogers. Carman." Fury greeted with a stiff nod. "I was unaware Carman had returned to Earth."

"I didn't know we had to notify you when we had guests." Steve fired back, seeing Clint and Tony step into the room.

"I was also unaware she accompanied the team on their last mission, playing a significant role in that." Fury added with a look. "Want to tell me about that?"

"I already did, sir." Clint chimed in.

"I want to here her account." Fury's eye swung back to Carman. He motioned to the chair at the table. "Let's sit."

Carman's eyes flew to Steve's. Taking her hand, he tangled their fingers together and walked her to the table. Sitting down, Carman was grateful that he didn't let her hand go. She needed a little support as she stared the man across from her. Memories of the last time she had saw Director Fury played in her head. With a encouraging squeeze from Steve, she told Fury about her part in their mission. He listened without interrupting, merely raising an eye brow here or there. "And now…Steve and Clint are helping me with training."

"I see. So that means you plan to go on future missions?" Fury asked.

"Hopefully."

Fury looked to Tony then Steve. "You two feel like she could hold a significant role to the team?"

"I do." Tony quickly told him, then turned to look at Steve.

Steve was aware everyone was looking at him, but Carman. He had heard her suck in a breath when Fury asked him the question. "Having Carman was a big asset for us."

"Yes. But what about future missions?" Fury asked, again. "Do you see her having a role with the team?"

Pushing his personal feelings and opinion's aside, Steve looked at the woman beside him. "I do. Especially after more experience and training." The smile he got from her made his heart jump.

"Okay then. Glad that's settled." Fury got to his feet, reaching over to offer Carman his hand. "Welcome to the team, rookie."

"Thank you." Carman didn't want to, but she shook his hand. He still made her extremely wary and nervous.

"Stark, Rogers. I expect you to supervise our new rookie at all times on the field. I want updates regularly." Fury threw over his shoulder as he stepped on the elevator. Then he was gone.

"Well…that was very Fury like." Clint muttered, going over to Steve to slap him on the back. "Why do I always need a drink when he leaves?"

"It's not even seven in the morning." Steve reminded him with a chuckle.

"Gin and juice it is!" Clint yelled back as he disappeared behind Tony's bar in the living room.

"Fix me one." Tony joined him with a quick nod to the two sitting at the table.

"Did you mean it?"

Steve felt Carman tug her head away, so he let her. He nodded. "As a member of the team…yes I do believe you can be a huge asset to us. But I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Let's stick to the first thing you said." Carman moved, heading to the fridge. She pulled out the orange juice, fixing them both a glass.

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

Carman's eyes cut to his and held for a moment. "You all get hurt. Frequently."

Steve rubbed his eyes, sighing. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"No."

"Then we have work to do." Steve checked his watch. "You'll have to work with Barton. I have to help at base today."

"Oh." Did that sound as disappointed as she felt? She hoped not.

"But I expect you to work hard."

"Yes sir." She saluted him with a smirk, making him grin. She watched him go as she sipped her orange juice.

"We working out or you standing here making eyes at Captain's backside?"

Carman jumped, startled to find Clint next to her with a smart ass grin on his face. Her cheeks instantly heated up. "I was not making eyes!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Clint called over his shoulder.

"You are hitting the mat hard today, buddy." Carman warned as she followed him.

Xxxxxxx

Carman quickly fell into a routine. In the mornings her, Clint and Steve would run. After a quick and light breakfast they would head to the training room for a few hours. There were some days Steve wasn't there, but instead at the compound. Some days Natasha would join her and Clint. The first time that happened Carman had felt extremely intimidated by the woman. Carman was also sure that Natasha took pleasure in putting her flat on the mat each time. Each time she would get back up, determined to take the Black Widow down. So far it hadn't happened.

"She has to have a weak spot." Carman complained as she worked on her kicks with Clint. "Everyone does. Right?"

"Sure. You just haven't found hers." Clint smirked, swiping her leg out from under her. "You're not focusing."

"I am."

"No. You are too worried about taking Nat down. You need to worry about your technique first." Clint advised, swatting at her again. "Get your leg up. The higher up, the least expected."

Carman sighed, working on a spin kick move Clint had showed her. She had the spin and the execution down, it was the kick causing her fits. She never seemed to get it up high enough for him. She was getting him in the shoulder each time. He wanted at his chin or higher. "Ugh."

"Okay. Stop." Clint threw up his hands. "I don't know what is wrong, but your head isn't here today."

"Pretty sure it's right here." Carman sassed, pointing at her head.

"Geez, you've been around me to long." Clint muttered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Is it because Cap isn't here?"

"No." Carman quickly replied. Steve had been gone for two days. No one had told her where, just that he had went out of town. Sure, she didn't need an explanation she guessed, but it sure would've been nice.

"Let's call it a day." Clint was done with her, waving her ot the door.

Carman didn't have to be told again. She escaped out of the room and headed to her own.


	15. Chapter 15

Carman bounced on her feet with nervous energy as Clint flew them through a thick cover of clouds. The weather was less than ideal, but they had gotten orders early that morning that there was a boat carrying a load of weapons headed to the middle east. Carman jumped as hail pelted the windshield of the jet and lightning zipped across the sky.

"We're in position."

Carman's ears perked up as Steve's voice filled the air. He and Natasha were headed towards the large vessel via their own boat. Her, Clint and Tony were enroute through the air. Bruce stayed home for this one, no one wanting the Hulk on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"I'm on the move." Tony replied, his Ironman suit clicking and clunking into place. Clint opened the back hatch and Tony took off.

"Barton, stay put and wait orders."

"Gotcha Cap." Clint pushed buttons as Carman came up behind him.

"What's that mean?"

"We hang tight until we're needed. If we're needed." Clint explained, as he kept the jet just under the clouds so they had a view of the old fishing boat.

Carman had been so excited when Tony woke her up that morning tell her to get ready. As they loaded up the jet, Marie gave them their orders. Since Steve and Natasha had still been gone on their own assignments they were to meet them. The boat wasn't heavily manned. It was under the guise of being a fishing boat. It was going to be a quick and easy mission.

"We're on." Steve came through the com.

"We don't go?" Carman asked, frowning. "How are they getting the weapons off?"

"Throwing them over once they take the crew. Jarvis is only seeing a crew of ten." Clint patiently told her, his eyes on the screen in front of him. He saw Tony fly into view and disappear into the hull.

"So we just sit here?" Carman knew she sounded whiny, but she wanted to be doing something.

"Some are like this." Clint chuckled. "It's not always guns blazing."

"Crews secure." Steve announced as the com popped in their ear.

Carman watched as Ironman hovered over the boat as Natasha and Steve pushed crates overboard. Tony torched them up before they fully hit the water, making a loud hiss as they disappeared into the depths of the ocean. "Well this is no fun." Clint laughed at her as he moved to get the jet going. There was a harbor a few miles out that had authorities waiting for the crew. Once the team had their boats crew onto their smaller boat, Clint followed the boat.

Then they waited again. They waited while Steve, Tony and Natasha turned the boat crew over. Clint lowered the jet so they could board it. "I wanted to do something."

"Maybe next time." Clint shot her an amused look as he pushed the button that opened the back hatch. "Good work, guys and lady."

Natasha snorted, rolling her eyes as she took the seat next to Clint. She gave Carman just a quick glance before putting her headset on. Carman's eyes met Steve, but just for a moment before he looked away, sitting his shield down and pushing the top part of his suit to his waist.

"Ya'll might want to tie down." Clint gripped the stick as lightning lit up the sky outside the jet.

Carman sit, buckling in as thunder boomed around them. Her eyes flew to the front where rain was hitting so hard it was impossible to see anything. Clint's knuckles were white as he flew them through the storm. So, not only did she have to sit and watch everyone else do something on this trip, now they had to get through a storm that was rocking the jet on its sides. She was wondering why she didn't stay at home with Bruce.

"What's it looking like?" Steve moved to the front of the jet, standing behind Clint as he watched the hail hit the windshield.

"We're almost through." Clint replied through gritted teeth. He jerked his chin to the radar on the panel.

"Good work." Steve complimented as Clint got them into clear skies. Steve glanced behind him, seeing Carman staring down at her hands as tiny sparks bounced off her fingers. "Thinking of setting us on fire?"

Carman's head jerked up, realizing Steve was talking to her. Closing her fingers, she shook her head. "Sorry. I was bored."

"Carman was disappointed she didn't get in on the action." Clint chuckled.

"Sometimes it works out like that." Steve explained, moving to sit in front of her.

"Yes. So Clint explained." Carman couldn't look at him. For some reason her feelings were bruised thinking this was the first time she had seen him in weeks. Sure, he had been busy at the training base. But she could feel him staring at her. Unable to resist any longer she met his gaze, arching a brow. "What?"

"How have you been?" Steve stretched out his legs, crossing them as he crossed his arms. He watched her look anywhere else but him.

"Fine."

"How's training going?"

"Fine."

Steve swallowed a sigh. It was easy to see she didn't want to talk to him or even look at him. Sitting back, he didn't say another word. Instead he closed his eyes as he listened to Tony and Clint talk. The past two weeks, he had been using the excuse of training on the base to stay away from Stark Tower. To stay away from Carman. It was getting harder to act indifferent to her, to give her the space he knew she wanted.

Clint glanced down at his control panel and frowned. "Jarvis? Scan the air for me."

"I am detecting a foreign object." Jarvis replied.

"What kind-"

Tony was cut off as something hit the side of the jet, sending it reeling. "What the hell?" Tony closed his mask as he headed for the hatch that Clint was putting down.

Carman stood up as Tony flew out of the back of the jet. "What is it?"

Steve was behind Clint, looking at the control panel. "Stark?"

"We're hit. Looks like a missile of some type."

Carman yelped as the jet started to take a nose drive.

"We're going to hit." Clint muttered, trying to pull the jet back. "I can't…."

"Let's go." Steve ordered, going to the back of the jet, grabbing chutes and throwing them to Clint and Natasha. Going to Carman he put hers on her back. "Tony will stay with you."

Carman nodded, her heart in her throat as Steve strapped the chute to her. When he took her face with his hand she stared up at him with fearful eyes. "I always envied Thor for being able to fly. Not so much now."

"You'll be fine. When Tony tells you to pull, you pull this." He put the cord in her hand. "Got it?"

"Yes." Carman nodded, gripping the cord as if her life depended on it. While she was immortal, that really went as far as dying of natural causes. Jumping out of a plane and hitting hard ground wasn't natural.

"You can do this." He ducked his head to look into her eyes. "We'll all be right there." Steve flashed a quick smile. "Barton should of moved this part of your training up."

"Jumping out of planes is on page hundred of the handbook." Clint chimed in, squeezing her arm. "It's a piece of cake."

"I'd rather have a piece of cake." Carman muttered, taking a deep breath. Natasha was the first one to run out and disappear into the sky. She made it look easy. Clint gave her a quick grin before he jumped off the back hatch.

"Ready?" Steve took her hand, taking her to the edge.

Carman felt her stomach drop to her feet as the wind currents hit her in the face. Lightning was snapping around them as thunder shook the air. The jet was starting to turn down, making her stumble back. Steve grabbed her arm. Glancing at him, he nodded at her. Closing her eyes, she jumped. The pressure took her breath away as she went head over feet. The need to scream of terror was trapped inside her as she tumbled and tumbled.

"Straighten your body. Feet first." Tony was in her ear.

Carman opened her eyes to see Ironman going down next to her. Telling herself she could do it, she got control of her body, getting her feet below her. She really wished she could enjoy the view, but she was too terrified. When Tony told her to pull her cord she did. She screamed when the chute opened, caught air and jerked her up. Opening her eyes, she saw Natasha and Clint below her. Hard ground and trees were all she saw as she fell. When she felt the cold metal around her, she knew Tony had a hold of her and she relaxed.

"Keep your feet down! Land on your feet!" Tony told her as they reached the ground. Keeping a tight hold of her, he placed her on the ground as easy as he could.

Carman went to her knees, breathing hard and fast. She felt like she wanted to throw up as her head spun and her belly churned. Moving, she laid on her back, closing her eyes.

"You okay?" Tony asked, kicking the cords away as he knelt down.

"I want to throw up." Carman muttered, daring to open her eyes and look at him. "Is that normal?"

"Well….I would normally say no. But…when are we normal?" Tony stepped out of his suit, going down to take off Carman's chute.

When Carman was free, she moved to her back. Her head had stopped spinning, now if she could get her legs to work.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked as he jogged towards Tony and Carman. He spotted Clint and Natasha coming out of the trees. "Carman?"

"I'm good." Carman breathed, opening her eyes to see Steve looking down at her in concern. Sitting up, she felt better. Steve helped get her to her feet.

"Stark?" Steve looked over where the down jet was causing a large fire over the trees.

"I have Hill and Banner on the way. Be a couple of hours." Tony looked up as the sky went dark. "Looks like another storm is coming."

"Get to the trees!" Steve ordered as the skies opened up. They ran for the cover of the trees, Steve grabbed Carman's hand pulling her under a large tree with low lying branches. He spotted Nat and Clint at nearby trees, hunkering down as hail began to hit. Pulling Carman to him, he put his shield up.

"I really wished I had stayed back with Banner." Carman muttered, her teeth chattering as her wet clothes seeped into her chilled skin. The sound of hail hitting Steve's shield was deafening as it cut through the leaves of the trees. Burrowing closer to him, she laid her head on his chest.

"Stark?" He was the only one Steve didn't have a visual on. "Where are you?"

"I'm here. I'm exploring." Tony replied back in their coms. "Sit tight."

"Not like we can go anywhere else." Clint remarked with a snort. Clint sat down, thankful the hail had seemed to stop. Now, it was just heavy sheets of rain pounding them.

Steve moved till he was sitting on the ground, keeping the shield over Carman's head. When she moved into his side, he tightened his arm around her, pulling her close. He could feel her shivering. "Cold?"

"Nah. I'm good." Carman smarted off with a chuckle. "I'm already soaked. You don't have to hold that over me."

Steve raised up and drove the side of his shield in the tree. "There." He nodded at his handiwork as it kept the rain off of her.

They sat silent for a while, watching the rain pour down on them. The air had chilled as the sun set behind the trees. Steve did his best to keep her warm, keeping her pressed up against him. But with her wet clothes and the colder air it was pretty much useless.

"Shouldn't be much longer." Steve told her, resting his chin on her head. He wasn't sure how long they had been waiting but he was sure it was over an hour. "This is the glamorous side to being an Avenger."

Carman let out a chuckle. "I…I c..could do without this…sss…side." Her whole body was chattering as hard as her teeth.

Steve hated to know she was suffering and he couldn't do much to help her.. The cold didn't bother him as much as other people. He looked across and could barely make out Natasha and Clint's silhouette. They were huddled together too. Anything to keep warm. He wondered where Tony had flew off too. "When we get back to the tower, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"What's that?" Carman moved, tilting her head back to look at him.

"It's kinda like coffee but with melted chocolate and marshmallows if you like them. It's good stuff." Steve gave into the urge, reaching up to gently sweep her wet hair off her face and neck.

"Sounds wonderful." Carman's eyes closed as his fingers moved over her face and neck. "Anything kinda like coffee has to be good."

Steve smiled as her eyes opened to meet his. "I was thinking….we…should have another day like we did at the park."

Carman's heart skipped at his words. "You aren't too busy at the base?" She knew she sounded just a tad snarky, but she couldn't help it.

Steve sighed, looking away from her. "I was trying to give you space. Things have changed with us and…I'm not sure how to go back."

"We can't." Carman whispered. His eyes were clouded when they met hers again. "All that happened…it's in the past. We can't change it."

"I'd give anything if I could. I should of stood up and protected you. I let things get to far and…whatever we were…I ruined it." Steve gave in and rested his forehead against hers. "I failed you."

His words tore at her, his guilt easy to see on his face. Putting a hand on his cheek, she sighed. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, we need another day like we had at the park." Carman told him, watching a slow smile move across his face. "Can we do something that is warm?" Steve's laughter echoed in the air and she felt him put a kiss on her forehead. Carman closed her eyes, her ear pressed against his chest, the constant thudding of his heart luring into sleep.

Steve held her, looking up when Clint and Natasha move to sit with them. "Any idea what hit us?"

"Nah. Nothing showed up on the radar until right before it hit." Clint told him. "When we get back, we pull up all the data and see if we can figure it out."

"Could be extras from the boat we hijacked." Natasha suggested, her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered.

"Could be." Steve agreed, laying his head back on the tree. "We'll look into it when we get out of here." It was almost completely dark now, the rain letting up slightly. They sit silently, as it went completely dark. A streak of light had them looking up. Tony zipped by them, followed by the Quinjet. Natasha and Clint jumped to their feet, starting for the jet that was landing just over the trees.

Steve slowly moved, looking down at Carman. The moon was bright enough for him to just see her face. "Carman. Time to get up."

Carman slowly came awake, grimacing as the reminder of the wet and cold finished waking her up. She was still against Steve, but he was moving. He gently pushed her off him and got to his own feet. She could see his shadow stretching before he reached down for her.

"Jet is here. Let's go." Steve helped her, keeping a hold on her. He let her take a moment once she was on her feet before leading them through the trees. He went slow, knowing the dark was making her move cautiously.

"Ouch!"

"What?" Steve spun around, cursing the dark, wishing he could see her. "What is it?"

"Something bit me." Carman muttered, rubbing her arm. She was freezing, sore and now her arm was stinging as she rubbed it. "I should of stayed home with Bruce." Carman wanted to use her magic to at least give them some light, but she was so cold and scattered she knew she couldn't summon the energy she would need.

"We gotta get you to the jet. Come on." Steve pulled her along faster. Pressing his com, hoping it worked. "Anyone there?" When he got nothing, he figured all the rain shorted them out. "Where the hell is it?" He muttered to himself.

"Steve, I think I'm going to need extra marshmallows." Carman told him, trying to stay positive. His quiet, husky chuckle, made her belly curl.

"I'll get you whatever you want, princess." Steve saw an opening in the trees just ahead with a few lights twinkling. "Almost there."

Carman rolled her eyes in relief as the jet came into view. Marie and Bruce were there near the hatch with Nat and Clint. When they came into view everyone went into the jet.

"Tony is flying beside us for a while." Clint told them, getting in his seat. He had changed, thanks to the clothes that Marie had thought to bring.

"Here." Marie handed Carman a stack of clothes. "Your lips are blue."

Carman thankfully took the clothes, moving to the far corner of the jet behind a panel of doors. It was hard to peel the wet clothes off, but she managed and sighed when she put on her warm sweats. Bless Marie. Going back out, she saw Steve had changed into a dry pair of jeans and sweatshirt. When he saw her, he picked up the blanket off the bench before heading towards her.

"Let me see where you got bit." Steve asked, putting the blanket around her.

Carman put out her arm, rolling back her sleeve. "It doesn't hurt now." There was a small bump on her arm with a small pinprick hole.

"Doesn't look too bad. We'll check on it when we get home." He tucked the blanket around her more, pulling it up to her chin. "Feeling better?"

"Starting to." At least her teeth had stopped chattering. She sat, listening to everyone trying figure out what had hit them. The ride home seemed to take forever and Carman knew she dozed on and off. The slight shake had her blinking her eyes as Marie was there telling her they were home. No one said a word as they all scattered to their room. They were beyond exhausted. Carman left a trail of clothes as she made a beeline to the shower. Getting the water as hot as it could possibly get, she stood there and let it take away the last of her chill.

Feeling much better, she put on her pajamas. She was brushing her hair when the soft knock came at her door. When she opened it, Steve was there with a big mug covered with marshmallows. She laughed softly, taking it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hope there is enough marshmallows." He leaned against the door frame smiling at her.

"I there there is more than enough. I don't even see the hot chocolate." Carman took a small sip of the steaming liquid, groaning quietly. "It's amazing."

"Uh..we're all in the living room. I think…we're going to watch a movie if you wanna come out."

Carman didn't reply, sipping her drink instead, but she motioned for him to go so she could follow. As they entered the living room, Carman saw Marie curled up in the oversized chair. Natasha and Bruce were on the smaller couch. Clint had sprawled out on the floor with a mountain of pillows under his head. Carman followed Steve to the other couch, sitting next to him as they settled in. Carman squinted as the opening credits started to roll. "It's a cartoon?"

"Yeah," Steve laughed.

"After…harder missions we watch Disney movies. It helps everyone chill out." Marie explained with a smile.

Carman watched as talking cars sped around the racetrack, the music making her smile. When she finished her hot chocolate, she settled back against the couch. Tony quietly made his way in, sitting on the other side of her. When Steve put his arm on the back of the couch it felt natural for her to lean up against him, like she had done just hours before. At least, thankfully she was warm and dry now. The slight movement in her hair made her pause. Was he twirling her hair around his fingers? Looking around, she was surprised to see Natasha laying her head over on Bruce's arm. It was the first time she had seen any affection between the two. Marie was quietly munching her popcorn while Clint fought to keep his eyes opened on the floor. Tony had joined them but he was busy with something on his phone, paying no attention to the movie. Turning her head slightly, she looked at Steve. He was watching the movie, a tiny smile on his face as he watched. He was still twirling her hair around his fingers, absently aware apparently. As if sensing her watching him, Steve's eyes cut to hers. He arched a questioning brow, the smile still on his face. She smiled back before shuffling around until she was closer to him, her head now resting on his chest. The hand that had been in her hair now slowly moved up and down her back. A bubble of happiness filled her heart as she looked around again. She was content here. She was happy here. These people around her were beyond amazing and more importantly, they were her friends. Her new family.


	16. Chapter 16

Carman looked up from her book long enough to take a drink of the tea sitting on her nightstand. Her eyes went back to her story before she put the cup down. She was currently resting after a long day of training. Her morning started early with running in the park with Steve and Clint. Then after a quick and light breakfast she worked with Clint in the training room for hours. She was getting better, faster. Her kicks were high enough to make Clint happy and her reaction time was quicker too. After lunch Natasha got a hold of her. As determined as Carman was to take Nat down, it just wasn't happening. As Carman showered, she found numerous bruises from her being thrown on the mat by Natasha. Of course Nat smirked and enjoyed every grunt and groan from the princess' mouth.

So once she was done for the day, she took a long, hot shower and then had laid down to read until dinner time. Hopefully, if she wasn't in the kitchen Clint would order out. Goodness knows she didn't feel like cooking tonight. The knock on the door had her looking up. It was probably Clint looking for her because he was hungry. Rolling her eyes, she got to her feet. When she opened the door, her brows rose in surprise. "Steve."

"Hey." Steve gave her a soft smile. "Busy?"

"Um. No. Just reading…and recovering." Carman replied with a slight eye roll.

"Yeah, Nat told me about today." Steve chuckled.

"Hmm…I'm sure she did so with glee." Carman grumbled as she looked at him. He had been gone that last two days doing what it was that he did. Steve's quiet chuckle made her smile.

"So…you wanna hang out with me for a while?" Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he shuffled his feet.

"Oh." Carman looked down at her sweats and frowned.

"You're fine. Come on." Steve assured her, holding out his hand. She took it without hesitation and he lead her to the elevator. "Last week we talked about doing something like we did before…you know."

"I remember." It was hard to forget being stranded in a jungle while it was pouring rain and hailing.

"Well," Steve pushed the button for the roof as kept a hold of her hand. "it's hard to take you out in public for obvious reasons, so…I thought we'd just hang out on the roof."

"The roof?" Carman looked at him in confusion as they stopped and the doors open. Steve motioned for her to go first. Stepping out she gasped. The roof of Stark Tower was dotted with small lanterns and candles. There was a blanket piled with pillows in the middle. A round, metal fire pit blazed with a small fire off to the side. "Oh…it's wonderful."

It was pretty wonderful and Steve wished he could take credit for it all, but he couldn't. He had texted Marie earlier in the day for ideas for something he could do for Carman. She told him she would take care of it for him. He made a note to buy Marie dinner sometime as he looked at Carman's delighted face. Tugging her, he pulled her to the blanket. "Sit." Twisting to look at his surroundings, he saw several blankets, a small picnic basket and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. "You cold?" The air had a slight bite to it.

"It is a little chilly." Carman told him as she settled on the blanket and criss crossed her legs.

Steve reached for one of the blankets, but stopped when he felt the sudden rush of heat. Looking up, he watched as Carman raised tiny balls of orange into the air from her hands. They hovered over them casting them in a nice, warm glow. "Um. Okay. That's works."

Carman chuckled as he joined her on the blanket. "This is wonderful, Steve."

"It is." Steve sighed as he hung his head dramatically. "And none of it was my idea." When she laughed, he looked up smiling. "Marie."

"Ah. I see." Carman laughed again, looking up at the star filled sky. "But she had to have been asked so you still had a part in it."

"I did." Steve straighten with a bright smile. "I just wanted us to do something where you could still be safe."

"It's wonderful. I love it." Carman told him again as she watched him set out their food. There was bowls of grilled chicken, vegetables and rice. She took the glass of wine when he handed it to her. The ate quietly for a moment. "You've been at base?"

"Yes." Steve nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "You were…sleeping when the order came in."

"You don't report to me." Carman reminded him softly, looking off towards the city lights around them.

"No, but I still wanted you to know."

"Marie told me."

"She's handy." Steve replied with a quick grin. "And does good work."

Carman flashed a smile behind her wine glass as they finished eating. She listened as he talked about what he did on the base, the agents that he trains. When they were finished, he wouldn't let her help clean up. He quickly swept everything up and threw it all back in the basket. Steve refilled her wine glass and she sipped it as she laid back against the pillows and looked up at the stars. "This is the first time I've seen the stars on Misgard."

Steve looked up before looking back at her. "Do they look different here?"

"Some." Carman smiled. "At home the constellations are more detailed."

"You know them?"

"I do." Carman's smile turned sad. "Loki taught them to me."

Steve heard her voice crack. "You miss him."

"So much." Carman breathed. "We all…grew up together close. But Loki and I were similar in that we loved books, we loved astronomy…magic. Thor only wanted to train. To fight." Carman laughed softly. "He said reading was for sissies that couldn't fight."

"I can see that." Steve laid back, resting on his elbow and stretching his legs out as he watched her. "So you learned magic…"

"Frigga taught us both." Carman took a deep breath. "We've lost so many. Frigga…Odin…Loki." She turned to look at him. "Thor and my mother are the only family I have left."

"Your father?" Steve cautiously asked, curious.

"I've never met him. I don't know his name." Carman frowned. "My mother always got this far off look on her face if I asked questions. It pained her. So I stopped.

"Your mother was Odin's sister?"

"Yes." Carman put her glass down, moving to lay back on the pillows to look up at the stars. "I guess he was like a father to me. He…wasn't the most affectionate." Carman chuckled. "He did the best he knew how. Being king was more important."

"Than being a father?" Steve questioned, moving to lay next to her. When she moved her head, he smiled as he laid his on the same pillow.

"Yes. Every decision was made by the king first and then maybe by a father. Thor doesn't rule like that. He is compassionate. He is affectionate and he listens. He wants to hear all sides, not just his. That is what makes him amazing."

"You miss home?" Steve rolled his head so he could see her. He saw a quick, fleeting smile before she answered.

"Sometimes. I miss my mother and Thor. But…I love it here. It's starting to feel like home…"

"It is your home. For as long as you want it to be." Steve told her quietly. Raising up, he rested his head on his hand as he smiled down at her. "As much I hate to admit…you fit in our team perfectly."

Carman smiled up at him. "It hurt to say that. Didn't it?"

Steve laughed. "Maybe a little." Using his other hand, he gently brushed her hair from her face. "The beginning…I was scared you could be hurt. I still am. But I've accepted it."

"I feel a part of something. I've never had that before." Carman admitted as she raised her hand.

Steve looked up as small showers of light fell around them. "It looks like it's raining glitter." His smile widen at Carman's loud, happy laughter. Unable to hold back, he moved putting his hand on her cheek to turn her to face him. He saw her eyes widen before his lips covered hers. She was hesitant at first, but soon her soft lips were kissing him back.

Carman turned to be closer to Steve, her hands going to his chest. She felt his leave her cheek and get tangled in her hair to bring her closer to him. They pulled apart and Steve's sweet smile tugged her heart. He pulled her tight against him as they settled back down on the pillows.

Steve arched a brow when a blanket hovered over them before covering them. "You're full of tricks tonight." He pressed a kiss on her head at her giggle. "As long as you don't turn me into a frog."

"Well…" She smiled against his chest before peeking up at him. "I technically can't turn people into things. I can immobilize them…but that's all I can do to change a person's form."

Steve poked her side, chuckling. "Tricker. Show me another one." Carman's fingers appeared out of the corner of the blanket. Steve watched the sky as it filled with flashes of light. "Huh. Scientist are going to lose their mind wondering where this came from. Looks like falling stars."

"It is." Carman sighed happily as they laid there watching the sky light up.

Carman carried the plate of cookies up the stairs to the lab where Tony and Bruce were currently working. After her normal morning of working out and training, she was left with time on her hands. So she baked. Marie was gone with Steve to the base, Clint and Natasha had also went out. None of them asked her to go with her which bruised her feeling some. Walking in, she saw the two men staring as a computer screen. "Hello…."

"Hey darling." Tony absently minded responded, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Bruce gave her a short smile as he saw what she was carrying. "Bored?"

"Oh my gosh yes." Carman breathed, sitting the plate on a nearby table. "You all need help with anything?"

Tony shared a quick look with Bruce before stepping around him to her. "No. But thanks for the cookies."

With a disappointed sigh she nodded and turned to leave. An image on one of the screens caught her eye. Going to it, she looked at the face that she desperately missed. Her eyes screened the words next to Loki's picture. It listed his crimes committed while on Misgard. Tears filled her eyes at the number of people that had died.

"Hey. Come on." Bruce softly spoke as he steered her away from the screen.

"Why…why is this up?" Carman cleared her throat as she turned away.

"Just doing some research on the information we have on the Tesseract." Bruce told her. "Trying to stay a step ahead."

"Oh." Carman bit her lip. "It…consumed him."

Tony and Bruce shared another look, Tony going to her. "Did you ever have contact with it?"

"No. Only from a distance. Thor was unsure what would happen if I ever…did." Carman told them. "I guess it thought putting the two of us together…."

"Would combust?" Tony smirked. "Between you and it there is a whole hell of a lot of energy and power."

"That's sorta what Thor thought too." Carman shrugged, heading to the door.

"Carman?"

Carman stopped at Tony, turning to saw Bruce whispering furiously to him. 'What?"

'Want to help with an experiment?" Tony flashed a crooked smile.

"Rogers would kill us…." Bruce whispered loudly, closing his eyes.

Carman's ears perked up, her curiosity more than peaked. "What is it?"

Tony went to the far side of the room and opened a small, steel box to pull out an even smaller box. Going to her he ignored Bruce's look and opened the box.

"You have a stone?" Carman wheezed, her hand flying to her racing heart. "How did you get this?"

"Not important." Tony waved her words away. "What…would happen if you pick it up?"

Carman's eyes flew to his. "I don't know." Oh, but she had an idea.

"Which is why we aren't doing this." Bruce moved to Carman, taking her arm to get her the hell out of the room. The look on both their faces made Bruce extremely nervous.

Carman dug her feet in, her eyes still locked to Tony's. Shrugging off Bruce's concern she stepped to the box. Her fingers tingled in anticipation. Holding her breath, she reached out.

"Carman."

Bruce's pleas fell on deaf ears as she picked it up. Her hand warmed instantly as the stone started to glow a deep, blood red. Then…then a rush of power so strong rushed threw her that she stumbled back only to realize she wasn't on the floor anymore.

"Holy…" Bruce breathed as Carman levitated in front of them. Carman threw her head back as her eyes turned the same deep blood red as the stone in her hand.

"You hear that?" Marie questioned as her and Steve slowly made their way up the stairs. "It's like a hum."

"Probably Stark and Banner doing something." Steve replied. But the unexpected rush of heat had him pausing before he and Maire rushed into the lab. "Carman…" His eyes widen in fear as she hovered above them, her eyes a terrifying color of red. "Tony!"

Tony glanced at Steve and swore. "You're back early."

"What the hell? Stop this. NOW!" Steve roared rushing to Carman, but stopped when she spun towards them, her arms raising. Red streaks started to run down her cheeks. "What is happening?"

"I don't know." Tony felt the first trickles of alarm as Carman started to shake. "Carman! Sweetie, we need you to drop the stone now."

Carman could hear them over the roar of pure power in her ear. Her body hummed and it felt incredible. Through the red haze she could see Steve and Tony screaming at each other. She could also see the fear in their eyes. Trying to focus, she held the stone tighter in her hand and slowly brought herself back down to the floor.

"Um. Guys." Bruce's eyes were on Carman as she settled back on two feet.

Steve and Tony both stopped yelling to look at Carman. Her hands went back slowly to her side as her eyes returned to her normal blue. "Carman?"

Carman hand was shaking as she opened her palm to show them the stone. Tony was there quickly with the box, letting her drop it back in. Taking a deep breath, she looked at them.

"You okay?" Tony asked, slamming the box lid shut.

"Yes." Steve was there, taking her face in his hands to make her look at him. "I'm fine."

Steve eyed her, noting the strange glint in her eyes. He could feel her shaking as he ran his hands down her arms. "You're not fine." As Carman started to open her mouth, Steve turned on Tony. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"She agreed to it." Tony shrugged, putting the box back in his safe.

"You knew better! You both did!" Steve's angry eyes flashed to Bruce who was staying quiet in the corner of the room. "You both said you had no idea what that thing could do so you let her have it?!"

"Steve." Carman put her hand on his chest to get his attention. "It's not their fault. I did it."

"They put the idea in your head!" Steve spat, his eyes still hot on Tony. "You always find a way to get what you want, don't you? It could have killed her for all you know." Tony kept his gaze, not saying anything. Instead, he just simply left the room. When Steve made to follow him, Carman reached for him again. "Let Banner look at you."

"I'm fine."

"Actually, I agree." Bruce spoke, patting the small examining table in the room. He picked up a few small devices as Carman huffed as she hopped up onto the table. "How do feel?"

"Great."

Bruce arched a brow, checking her eyes, her pulse and her heart before placing her finger on one of the small hand held computer. His brows rose to his hairline. "Your heart rate is up. By…a…lot." Bruce cleared his throat. "What did it feel like?"

"It felt like…power. More than I have." Carman told him, watching as the numbers on his little machine kept climbing. She wanted to protest when he shoved a thermometer in her mouth, but she didn't. Carman was very aware of Steve's anger as he stood next to her, his arms crossed across his chest as he shared his glare between her and Bruce.

Bruce took the thermometer out of her mouth and frowned. "You have a fever. You sure you feel okay?"

"I feel fine." She sighed. "Honestly. It didn't hurt. It didn't do anything to me. I feel just like I did before I picked it up."

"But your body isn't the same." Bruce countered. "Your heart rate is high. You have a fever of a 102."

"Not to mention that your eyes were blood red and you had it pouring out of your eyes." Steve tossed in.

"Pouring out of my eyes…." Carman whispered as she touched her cheeks. Sure enough there was a red liquid. "Blood?"

Bruce was there with a small tube that he ran over her cheek. "I'll test it." Bruce took his tube to a nearby table and put it in a small machine. "I advise you to go lay down. I'll check you again in an hour."

"But-"

"Marie. Take her to her room." Steve ordered, not looking at either woman.

"I'm not a child, Steve-"

"You will go and you will lay down." Steve narrowed his eyes on her. When she started to open her mouth, he held up a hand. "Don't fight me on this."

"Steve-"

"Go!"

Carman was sure her mouth was hanging open as Marie took her by the arm and pulled her from the room. The urge to cry was overwhelming as they made it to her room. She had never seen Steve so angry and to have all that directed at her….

Marie opened her door and pulled her in, turning to see the devastated look on her friends face. "You scared him. You scared me. That was…scary to walk in on. He'll calm down." Hopefully. Rarely, did Steve lose his temper like that. She felt sorry for Tony and Bruce. Almost. It was careless to put Carman and the rest of them in that position. Going to the bed, she pulled the covers back. "Go take a quick shower. I'll get you something cool to drink." When Carman wordlessly nodded and headed to the shower, Marie left her for the kitchen.

Xxxxxx

"You're right." Bruce rubbed his eyes as Steve railed at him and Tony. Tony was uncharacteristically quiet. "It was stupid."

"It was my fault." Tony spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Never had any doubt." Steve smarted off. He had calmed down. Some. But he was far from fine. "Not only could that have killed Carman. What would we have done if it did something to her? If she attacked us. We still have no idea what all she can do."

"Yeah." Bruce sighed, his shoulders falling. "It wasn't planned. It just sort of happened. And then she just picked it up." Bruce went to the small table, pushing some buttons on a small laptop as Tony paced the room.

"But it looked like she controlled it. Didn't it?" Tony asked them.

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't touch it again." Steve warned them, he made sure to look at both men, but as he looked over to Bruce he knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

Bruce looked up with a deep and heavy frown. He held up a tube. "It's blood."

"So she had blood running out of her eyes. That's normal." Steve rolled his eyes, hoping to relieve the massive headache he had there. When he and Marie had walked in to see Carman in the air, blood eyes his heart had stopped. He wasn't sure when he had felt so helpless and scared.

"Yeah, but that's not the bad part." Bruce muttered, punching more buttons until he nodded to a screen he had just pulled up. He waited until the two men stood in front of it. "It's not her blood."


	17. Chapter 17

The knock on the door had Carman frowning from her spot on her bed. The last hour and a half she had laid down just like Dr. Banner had advise. She had read, but after a few minutes she suddenly felt very tired and had dozed on and off. The series of knocks had woken her and now she just wanted to roll back over and go back to sleep.

"Carman."

"Come in." Carman hoarsely replied as she struggled to sit up.

The door swung open and Clint came strolling in. He eyed her before lifting a brow. "Do anything exciting today?"

"Stop." Carman muttered, wincing at her sudden headache. 'What do you want?"

"Banner wanted me to get you. Good thing too. You look like shit." Clint frowned as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you for that." Carman rolled her eyes and let herself lean on Clint. "Just a headache. Why can't he come to me?"

"Well. I think that was the plan, but then…the plan changed." Clint muttered, his eyes avoiding hers. He got her to the elevator and noticed how out of breath she was. "You okay?"

"I told you. I have a horrible headache." Carman snapped, rubbing her head. But standing there, she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Okay." Clint put his arm around her, and pretty much drug her to the lab. Tony and Bruce were there of course. So was Natasha, Marie and a still upset Steve. But so was Fury. They had all agreed that Fury needed to be contacted after the information Bruce had discovered. Bruce noticed them first and rushed to Clint to help with Carman. His questioning eyes went to Clint. Clint shrugged. "Said she had a headache."

They got her on the examining table and Bruce pulled her eyelids down. "Did you rest?"

"Mmm…yeah until Barton woke me up." Carman slurred, her vision blinded by the light Bruce just shone into her eyes. How bad did she want to go back to sleep? But she managed to stay upright.

"Heart rate is down some, but it's far from normal." Bruce pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. "Same with her fever. Down, but still there." Taking her by the chin, he lightly shook her. "Carman? What's wrong?"

"Just so sleepy…head…hurts."

"Could be a reaction to what happened earlier." Bruce told the room. "Like coming down from a high."

"How long will it last?" Steve cleared his throat as he watched Carman struggle to stay awake.

"Hard to say." Bruce replied, shrugging. "There is still a lot of unknowns."

Fury stepped in front of Carman, his face set in a heavy frown. "Carman."

Carman's head snapped up at the voice. Her eyes widen in fear as she realized Nick Fury was there, in front of her. Her eyes frantically searched the room and even though she was still upset with Steve, he was who she looked for.

Seeing her fear, Steve quickly crossed the room to stand next to her. "We had to call Fury."

"Wh…why?" Carman squeaked, trying to scoot back from the intimidating man in front of her.

Tony was there then. "The sample that Bruce took off your face. It was blood. But it wasn't yours."

Carman looked at him in confusion. "Do what?"

"The blood wasn't yours. We have your type on file and while this is alien…it's not yours." Tony slowly explained.

"Whose is it?" Carman whispered, the ache behind her head increasing.

"We don't know." Tony unhappily replied. They had searched their data base, but since they hadn't dealt with many alien life forms, their database was slightly lacking.

"I don't understand." Carman closed her eyes as the pain intensified. "How can that happen?"

"We don't know that either." Tony mumbled, feeling Fury's disapproving stare. "But we're working on it."

"Can…I go lay down?" Carman pleaded, rubbing her forehead. She didn't wait for their permission, instead trying to get to her feet by herself. When she stumbled, Steve reached for her. But she jerked away from him, giving him an angry glare. Not looking at anyone, she managed to leave the room. She knew Marie was close behind her, but she didn't say anything. But by the time she reached the hall, she was struggling to stay on her feet.

Marie was there, putting her arm around her waist. "Almost there."

Carman sighed as she finally reached her bed. She let Marie pull the covers over her. "I feel…awful."

"Yes, I see that. Rest. I'm going to get Bruce,"

"No. I'm okay. Just need to sleep." Carman mumbled as her eyes closed and she quickly slipped into sleep.

"She okay?"

Marie turned as Steve stood in the doorway. "I guess." She walked out to join him in the hall, pulling the door up. "This is so weird."

"Yeah. God, what were they thinking?" Steve ran a frustrated hand through his hair, sending it in all directions.

"You know what they were thinking. They wanted to see what it would do and there is magical Carman standing there all willing." Marie's lips twitched in a smile. "You hurt her feelings."

"Well, she scared the hell out of me." Steve defended, but his shoulders sagged. "I'll talk to her when she wakes up." Steve followed Marie to the kitchen and then veered off to his own room.

Xxxxx

"Carman. Wake up, love."

Carman moaned, trying to move from the gentle shove on her arm. But the voice was still there and something about it made her try to open her eyes.

"That's it…wake up."

The amused voice washed over her and it made her eyes pop open. She sat straight up, her heart racing in her chest. "Loki." She breathed.

"Hello love." Loki smiled at her as he stood from her bed.

"Wh…what are you doing here? You…died…"

"Did I?" A slim brow rose in amusement. Reaching down, Loki yanked the covers back. "Come on, miting. We don't have much time."

"But…what? I…don't…" Carman tried to make sense of what she was seeing, hearing. "This isn't right."

Loki reached for her, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Let's go."

His hand was warm in hers and she quickly stood. "Where are we going? I can't leave…."

"You think you belong here?" Loki sneered as he opened the door. "Thor was stupid for sending you here. He should of known better." He looked up and down the hall before pulling a still confused Carman behind him.

"Where are we going?" Carman asked as she tried to keep up as he took them to the stairs.

"Home." Loki flashed a smile as he reached the red door. Pushing it open, the cold air hit them both.

Carman looked around. They were on the roof of Stark Towers. The air was cold on her bare arms. "I can't leave…I have to tell them-"

"No." Loki snapped, losing the smile he had on his face. "You owe them nothing. They are nothing."

"But-" Carman frowned as Loki took them to the ledge. The wind was blowing her hair in her face. Pushing it back, the first trickle of fear licked at her spine. "Loki…I don't think-"

"I came all this way to get you. We are going home." Loki's face softened as he gave her a smile. "Don't you want to be together? Go back home and be with your family. I've missed you. So much."

"I've missed you." Carman muttered, her eyes going over his face. A face she had grieved so hard for. So when he stood on the ledge and reached for her, she took his hand without thought. "We're going home?"

"Yes. We will all be together." Loki told her, holding tight to her hand.

"Carman!"

Carman whirled around at the frantic scream to see Steve, Clint and the rest of them running towards her. Just as they reached her, she felt the slightest push.

Xxxxxx

"Nooooo!" The scream was hollow and haunting as Steve reached the ledge to see Carman disappearing. He didn't hear Marie's strangled sob or the whiz of Tony flying by them. Tony. Tony would get her. Please god, let him get her he prayed as he hit his knees.

Xxxx

Carman couldn't do anything, she just braced herself for the impact she knew was coming. Falling was the strangest feeling. It was so helpless and out of control and falling from the tallest building in the city gave her more time than she wanted to think about what was getting ready to happen. She closed her eyes and waited. But she was suddenly jerked hard against cold metal.

"Hang on, princess." Tony said in her ear right before she hit the sidewalk below. People scattered as they screamed in alarm. Tony slowly made his way back up.

Xxxxx

Clint's eyes frantically searched below, his heart motionless in his chest. He prided himself on how emotionless he could remain after all that he had seen and done, but seeing Carman fall off the ledge of the building was probably the most terror he had ever felt. A flash caught his attention and he knew Tony was coming back up. "Please…have…her." He whispered to himself as he impatiently waited for Tony to appear. When he did, he rolled his eyes towards the heaven. "He has her."

Marie's head popped up to see Tony gently place Carman on her feet in front of Steve. Tears of relief filled her eyes.

Steve blinked hard as Carman went down in front of him. She was there. Reaching out, he roughly pulled her to him. "God, Carman." She sobbed against his chest as he held her. "I thought I lost you."

She did too. Her body was a quivering mess now that she was safe. The feeling of Steve against her was the most amazing thing she had every felt. As it all came rushing to her, she pulled back. "Loki. Did you see him?"

"What?" Steve pushed her hair back, needing to touch her.

"Loki was here. He woke me up…he brought me…up…here." Carman trailed off as she looked around. But did he? Loki wouldn't of pushed her.

"Carman, you were alone. Jarvis woke us up, told us you had went up here." Steve had never woke up so fast in his life. All of them had reached the roof in record time, thank god.

"But…it was…so real." Tears came to her eyes as she looked at her friends faces. "He was here."

"You were dreaming." Steve assured her, wiping her tears. "You fell…."

"No. I was pushed." Carman insisted, looking at them. "He was here. I know he was."

"Baby, you were dreaming." Steve pulled her back to him, hugging her.

"It's probably a side effect with the stone." Bruce cut in. "Besides…why would Loki push you?"

Carman frowned against Steve's chest, the same thoughts running through her mind. He wouldn't. But he was here. She was sure of it. She let Steve pull her to his feet and she didn't object when he swung her up in his arms and carried her back downstairs. She did raise an eyebrow when he turned away from her hallway and crossed the living room for his. Raising up, she looked up at him.

"You're staying with me tonight." Steve simply said as the team went to the lab. He knew they were going to work on what happened, try to figure out what was going on since Carman had picked up that flipping stone. When he reached the bed, he gently put her on the bed. "You need anything?"

Carman shook her head as she crawled under the covers. They smelled like Steve and at the moment that was very comforting. "He was here, Steve."

Steve laid down beside her, touching her face. "Why would he hurt you?"

"He wouldn't. I don't know…what happened…but he was here." She told him, willing him to believe her.

"Maybe like Banner said…the stone messed something up with you. We know it made you sick. It could have messed with your mind…your dreams. No one was there. You were on the ledge by yourself and I have never been so scared in my life." Steve whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "You've for sure have done me in today."

Carman closed her eyes as he held her. She didn't think she could possibly sleep, but she started to feel drowsy laying there with Steve rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Steve knew the moment she fell asleep. Her body relaxed against him. He waited a few more minutes before he carefully moved off the bed. He covered her up before silently leaving her to sleep. The lab was a buzz as he entered.

"She okay?" Clint asked, spotting the Captain as he walked in.

"Yes. She's asleep and pretty adamant that Loki was here." Steve fell in a chair emotionally exhausted.

"Well…something may have been." Tony told them as he waved them to the monitor he was currently at. "This is the security camera feed from the hall."

Steve watched as Carman's door was opened, he could barely see her before she stepped out.

"See her hand and arm." Tony pointed out, tapping the screen.

Steve narrowed in on where Tony was pointing. Carman's fingers were curled and her whole arm was extended in front of her. As if someone was holding her hand and leading her. She didn't look scared. She looked confused and…happy. Tony switched to the roof, where the door was opened again, and again Carman was waiting before it looked like she was pulled again. They could see her mouth moving as she talked. Steve's heart tightened when he saw her face change to fear for a moment.

"Now, watch." Tony softly told them as Carman stepped up onto the ledge. "See how her arm moved. As if someone pulled her up. Now, see how flat footed she is. She's not off balance at all even when we come, she's still fine. And then…."

Steve watched again as Carman fell off the side, but this time he studied it. She was standing perfectly fine and then her shoulder moved, her eyes turned to panic and then she was gone.

'Something pushed her." Natasha muttered as Tony rewinded those last moments and they watched again. "But Loki wouldn't hurt her. Would he?"

"I wouldn't think." Clint cut in. "But who knows with that crazy. Besides, I thought he was dead."

"He's supposed to be, but apparently this is supposed to be the second time he had died too." Tony spun his chair around, rubbing his eyes. "We need to contact Thor."

Steve got to his feet. "She can't be alone. At all." He rushed from the room, his heart racing. He only took a breathe when he saw her safely sleeping in his bed. He nodded to Marie and Natasha who had followed him. "She's okay."

"We'll work out a plan to make sure someone is with her at all times." Marie told him, patting him on his shoulder. "Everyone needs to try to rest. We'll talk in the morning."

Steve wordlessly went into this room, shutting the door. The small light from the bathroom put the room in a soft glow. Going to the bed, he carefully crawled in, trying his best not to wake her. Laying he watched her sleep. One of the things that was taught to agents were to have no distractions. Distractions cause mistakes, it makes you second guess, they mess with your mind. Steve had never had distractions, none of the team did. It just kept things simple and it kept emotions at bay. But today, his emotions had been in overdrive and it was because of the woman next to him. Earlier he had been scared of the unknown when he walked in and she had the stone in her hand. He had no idea what was going to happen or what he needed to do to keep her safe. Then when he watched her go over the ledge of the tower, he had literally stopped breathing and a crushing pain in his chest had taken him to his knees.

But here she was safe in his bed and he was going to make sure she stayed that way. If it was Loki doing this to her, he would make sure this time the God stayed dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Carman woke before she opened her eyes. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay wrapped up in the heat surrounding her. Steve had one heavy arm and leg draped over her and his chest was a solid comfort behind her. But her eyes reluctantly opened as she thought back to the night before. Loki was here. She was sure of it. But she didn't know why. She was also confident that he didn't push her over the ledge. He would never harm her. So what was it? Who or what pushed her? There were so many questions that she wanted answered.

"Morning."

Carman smiled into her pillow at the husky, sleepy voice in her ear. Of course he would know she was awake even if she hadn't moved an inch. "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" Steve didn't move from her. If anything he buried his face in her hair more than it already was.

"Confused."

He raised his head then, looking down at her. "I know. Me too."

Carman moved slightly to look at him. "He was here. I know he was."

"I believe you." And he did. He just didn't know why the God has suddenly appeared and what he wanted with Carman.

"I just don't know…what he is doing." Carman closed her eyes, sighing. "He wouldn't harm me."

"Maybe…he's not the same as you remember him." Steve suggested, carefully pushing her hair from her face. "Maybe something has happened to him." Carman didn't respond, she just blinked up at him as she processed his words. "You can't be alone anymore. At any time."

"So…I move into your room?" Carman tossed back with a small smile.

"Yes."

Carman paused her eyes darting back to his. "Really? You are going to be with me every second?"

"Not every second." Steve smiled a little. "The others will help. But you have to see why we have to do this."

"Ugh." Carman groaned, rolling back to shove her face in her pillow.

"Promise you'll listen to me and make sure someone is always with you." Steve smiled when he heard the muffled groan again.

"If I don't will you scream at me again?" Carman challenged with a pointed look.

Steve paused, his smile instantly leaving his face as his eyes drilled into hers. "I'm sorry for that. I was just…scared and so damn mad at them…for letting that happen."

Seeing the guilt on his face tugged her heart. Putting a hand on his check she gave him a soft smile. "I'm a big girl. I was a part of it too."

"And look what happened. You got super sick and that may be why Loki has appeared. But I shouldn't of yelled at you. I am sorry."

"I forgive you." Feeling brave, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "And I will stay with someone all the time."

Steve inclined his head with a soft smile. "Thank you."

Carman watched him jump out of bed and head to his closet. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans as well as grabbing a few things from his drawers. He flashed her a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom. A few moments later she heard the shower going. With a sigh, she laid back onto the bed. She allowed herself to lay there a few more minutes before kicking the covers off and sitting up. Last night, she hadn't paid any attention to Steve's room. Now she looked around and frowned. It was plain and sparse. He had his bed, two chest of drawers and a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. There was a mirror over one of the dressers and that was it. There were no pictures, nothing of color or interest on the walls. A few books laid on the floor beside the nightstand, and a wallet and watch sat on the dresser. Other than that there was no personal touches in the room at all.

Carman looked up when the bathroom door opened and Steve emerged with wet hair and in a cloud of delicious smelling body wash. "You don't have much in here."

Steve looked around, shrugging. "Don't need a lot. I'm just in here to sleep."

"No pictures?"

"Of who?" Steve smiled, but it was kinda of sad. "All my family have been gone for decades."

"Oh." Carman muttered quietly. She supposed he was right. Wanting to get rid of the look on his face, she smirked. "Maybe a picture of you and Tony."

Steve throw his head back laughing. "I'll get on that." He held his hand out and pulled her to him when she took it. Her smile made his heart skip as he looked down at her. With a quick kiss to her lips, he lead her from the room. As they entered the kitchen Clint was there going through a box of donuts.

"Hey!" Clint greeted around a mouth full of chocolate donut. "Wasn't sure what the plan was for breakfast so I got donuts and muffins."

"Yum." Carman grinned as she went to one of the boxes looking for just a plain glazed donut. They were her favorite. When Steve handed her a cup of coffee, she gave him a sweet smile.

"You look better today, princess." Clint told her, his eyes taking in her features. "Must of slept good." He finished with a wink.

Carman felt her cheeks heat up and was glad when Tony walked in followed by Director Fury. Carman tensed when she saw the man, past interactions with him coming fresh to her mind. Taking a step back, she felt Steve place a comforting hand on her hip.

"Anything new?" Steve asked Tony as he sipped his coffee.

"No. We tried running the blood again, but without much to base it on we keep coming up empty. If like human blood, Asigard blood is similar we figured it would run close to Carman's, but it doesn't. But I think we can all agree this has to do with Carman holding the stone."

Steve agreed, as much as he hated to admit it. "What are you thinking?"

"We're thinking it was a beacon. It let Loki or whomever know where she was." Bruce added as he came into the room looking exhausted and disheveled.

"One thing we learned with our…experiment," Tony cheekily replied. "is that Carman can withheld its power and…control it."

"Whatever you are thinking…no." Steve firmly told them, his eyes hitting Tony and Fury.

"We need to know what it can do." Tony simply said, his eyes swinging to Carman. "It is from Asgard, right?"

"It is." Carman quietly replied, but shook her head. "I don't know much about them. That is one lesson Loki kept to himself."

"But when you were holding it…what were you doing?" Tony questioned, blocking out Steve's angry face.

"I could see and hear everything around me. Nothing hurt…in fact…it felt…incredible. It was like this surge of warm energy…it's hard to describe." Carman struggled to put into words what it had been like. "My power never felt like that. But when I was done…I was done. I was able to do what I wanted."

"See!" Tony threw his arms up like she just explained everything that he wanted her too.

"See what?" Clint jumped in, confused. "Just because she did it once doesn't mean she can do it again."

"Thank you." Steve chimed in with a pointed look at Tony. "There are too many what ifs for it to happen again."

"We have nothing else to go on." Tony replied through gritted teeth, frustration evident on his face. "If she's willing-"

"No." Steve and Clint both retorted.

Carman rubbed her eyes, sighing under her breath. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed. "You get a big say."

"I can handle it." She turned to the two men who she knew only wanted to protect her.

"But who knows what can happen this time." Steve lowered his previous raised and annoyed voice for her. "What if this time something happens and you can't control it?"

"I think Tony's right. We have nothing else to go on and I need…to know what Loki wants. Why he was here." Carman replied, pleading. "This is the only way…." But she trailed off as the sky outside went dark and a loud clap of thunder made her jump.

"Ah! It worked!" Tony exclaimed, dashing out of the room.

Carman looked out the window as the sky cleared and sun and white puffy clouds once again made an appearance. When the elevator pinged she couldn't help but smile as she darted around the corner. "Thor!"

Thor laughed as he caught her to him, hugging her as he lifted her off her feet. "Hello miting. You are well?"

"Yes." Carman saw the concern on his face as he looked over, but when she answered she saw the relief.

Thor looked up at his team. "I got the message. What is it? I feared it was Carman."

"No…well…not exactly." Tony told him with a grimaced. "We contacted you because of what happened."

"What was that?" Thor looked to Carman who had went still next to him. Tony waved them to the table, so he sit noting how Carman moved to the other side of the table to stand next to Steve.

Tony started to talk. "You know that we have one of the stones here." Thor nodded. "Well, yesterday I had it out and was showing it to…um…Carman."

Thor's eyes flew to Carman who was looking straight back at him. "What happened?" He managed through clenched teeth.

"I picked it up." Carman quietly told him, seeing the anger and the fear that moved over him.

"You did what?"

He said the words so quietly Carman almost didn't hear him. Truthfully, she didn't need to hear the words, she knew what he said. She did not know that Tony had contacted Thor or she would have prepared herself and him for this latest development better.

"She picked it up." Tony jumped, holding up a hand when Thor started to speak. "Nothing happened. She was a little sick afterwards."

"A little?" Steve snorted, rolling his eyes. "She couldn't function." Steve noticed the hard look Thor was giving Carman. He had never seen the God look at her in anyway but love and amusement. He was furious and Steve was pretty sure it was directed at Carman. Carman wasn't talking, instead looking down at her feet as she avoided her cousin's eyes.

"But…that's not all…." Clint edged in with a side look at Steve. Something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Tony spun a small computer around to show Thor the video of Carman falling off the roof. "Obviously she's fine since she's standing right there so it makes this a little easier to watch."

Thor watched, brows knotted as Carman walked the hallway to the elevator and then to the roof. He saw she was talking to someone, but no one was there. He held his breath as she stood on the ledge and when she went over his heart stopped even though he knew she was fine. "What is this? Why did this happen?"

"Carman says…Loki was with her." Tony told him, looking at the others around him.

"Loki is dead." Thor's voice deepened as his eyes once again went to Carman. He suddenly jumped out of his chair, startling the room. "We need to talk. Now." He pointed to Carman before walking out of the kitchen.

All eyes went to Carman who nervously fiddled with her fingers. When she moved, Steve put a hand on her arm. "It's okay. Any talk of Loki upsets him. I'll be back."

Clint watched her go. "She's lying." It pained him to say it, but he had noticed the looks between the two, the emotions on both their faces.

"Yeah, she is." Tony rubbed his head. " What in blue blazes are they hiding now?"

Xxxxxx

Carman found Thor in the hallway of the guys rooms. He was standing in the doorway of Steve's room. "Thor."

"You promised me." Thor hissed quietly. "You know what happens when you touch one of those damn things."

"I couldn't help it." Carman argued. "It was like I had no control and I had to pick it up."

"Because you don't." Thor was there, in her face. "You could have killed yourself or worse one of them." He pointed down the hall to where the team sat.

Carman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know. But Thor…he was here. I am sure of it."

"There is no way."

"He was here-"

"He is dead!" Thor lashed out. "I was there when it happened and he died in my arms!" Thor's voice cracked as he stared down at her. "Whatever you think happened was that stone doing things to your head."

"How did I get pushed?" Carman threw back at him, her chin up.

"You jumped."

"I did not!"

"What is it going to take for you to believe me when I tell you those stones are dangerous to you. That is why Loki never let you near them! They mess with you, they mess with your mind and if all of them and you fell into the wrong hands then you became something almost impossible to destroy or control. You know all this and you still did it anyway!"

Carman swallowed hard, the disappoint from Thor was crushing. "I'm sorry."

Thor closed his eyes at the tears in her voice. Moving, he pulled her to him, hugging her. "I'm sorry, I can't lose you too."

"You won't." Carman promised weakly as she moved back from him. "I won't do it again. But they…want me too."

"I'll take care of that. Go wash your face you look horrible." Thor teased, tugging on her hair. When she stuck her tongue out he chuckled as he trekked back to the kitchen where the team stopped talking when he came in. "She doesn't touch the stone again. Ever. For any reason."

"But-"

"Never." Thor cut him off, his eyes a hard icy blue as they stared down Stark. "This is not debatable."

"Want to tell us why?" Natasha asked, her brows raised in suspicion.

"It will kill her. That good enough?" Thor tossed out making sure he looked at everyone in the room. When everyone looked like they agreed, he nodded. "Now…just a warning…her touching the stone may have done things to her…mind. It may affect her for a while yet. It may of also made it known to others where she and that stone is."

"That sounds great." Clint sarcastically replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I feel like some or even all of this could have been avoided if you simply had been straight with us from the beginning." Steve accused, folding his arms over his chest as Thor put all his attention on him.

"It is an Asgard matter." Thor replied.

"Not when she is here." Steve fired back. "What else is there? Because everyone in this room knows there is more."

Thor looked at his friends and could tell they agreed with the Captain. "Other people…other worlds want Carman for her power. She can be controlled and she can be used to wield those powers on others. That's all you need to know."

"Why are you being so...vague about this?" Natasha asked, confused and a little hurt by Thor's unwillingness to trust them. "We're a team."

"We are. But family comes first. Always." Thor explained honestly. "She's all the family I have left."

"You have us." Marie softly reminded him. But the only response she got from him was a quick nod because Carman came back in. It was easy to see she was upset even though she put a smile on her face. "You okay?"

"Yes!" Carman smiled brightly as she went to around the counter. "Anyone hungry? I can cook us something."

"We can order out." Clint watched her digging in the fridge to avoid looking at them. He shared a quick look with Steve who was frowning as much as he was.

"I want to cook." She needed to cook. It would keep her mind busy. Pulling out ingredients, she kept her back to the people in the room. No one was talking which made an awkward air hang heavy over them. Chairs moved and she saw Tony leave followed by Bruce and Natasha.

"You cook?" Thor asked, genuinely surprised as he watched her. "Since when?"

Carman smiled for real as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Since I arrived here. I've learned to cook many things and it's usually good."

"What else have you learned to do while here?" Thor asked amused.

Carman's eyes locked with Steve. Would now be a good time to tell him about being part of the team? "Umm…Clint and Steve let me train with them…"

Thor laughed as he sat at the bar. "Seriously?"

"Totally. She's doing great." Clint jumped in smiling at Carman.

Thor chuckled again. "Good for you, miting."

Carman smiled again, pleased by Thor's words. True, he didn't know how she had went on a few missions, but she would tell him later. "How long are you staying?"

"Not sure. It won't be too long. We'll discuss it later." Thor was going to keep an eye on Carman for at least another day or two. But he couldn't leave Asgard alone for too long either.

"What does miting mean?" Steve asked, going around the bar to take the bowl and spoon Carman was currently stirring. He got a narrowed eyed look, but she let him take over and went over to stir something on the stove.

"Little one. We've called her that since she could walk." Thor fondly smiled. "She hasn't grown much since then either." When the drink currently sitting in front of him suddenly tipped over and landed in his lap, he jumped up with a bad word as Carman's laughter filled the kitchen. "Was that necessary?"

"Umm…yes." Carman slyly smirked as she flicked her hand again and dried up the mess.

Clint and Steve watched, mouth open. Clint spoke first. "I'm going to need you to write down every single thing you can do for future references."

Carman laughed again, smacking her friend lightly on the arm as she walked by him. "Stop. I would never use anything bad against you all….unless you made me mad of course."

Clint jerked over to Steve. "Dude…good luck with that. You piss her off, we'll wake up one morning and your head would really be stuck in your ass."

Carman covered the snort with her hand as Steve looked at her slightly fearful and amused. She shook her head. "I can't change the human form remember. Of course that doesn't mean I couldn't hang you upside down from the ceiling or call in an angry swarm of bees."

"Holy shit." Clint whispered, nudging Steve.

"Stop." Carman told him. "I wouldn't ever hurt you all."

"Of course she wouldn't." Steve winked at her, getting a smile back. He was glad she looked happy again. Whatever her and Thor talked about when they left the kitchen had shook her and he would ask her about it later when they were alone. But he was glad to see her laughing and joining in the teasing with Clint and Thor.


End file.
